


Не стану отдыха искать от странствий

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, Post-Reichenbach, Pregnancy, возможность ООС, женский роман, мелкий ребенок в кадре со всеми вытекающими, неграфическое описание беременности и родов, неоднократные брачные предложения (но ни одной свадьбы), редкий пейринг, розовый флафф, серая тоска, упоминание параноидальных тенденций и психических расстройств, упоминание самоубийств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Non-Kink 5.8 сообщества Sherlock BBC на diary.ru: «Шерлок / fem!Уотсон. Как сложилась бы совместная жизнь двух друзей, если бы Уотсон был девушкой. Возможен юмор.»</p><p>Как видно из тэгов, сложилось все... эээ... насыщенно :-D<br/><a href="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/6/2/136297/76460878.jpg"><img/></a> <a href="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/6/2/136297/76460878.jpg">(с)</a> Обложка: <b><a href="http://starthinking.diary.ru/">Noda</a><b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Еще одна прекрасная обложка от анонима:  
> [](http://cs317827.userapi.com/v317827155/4f6e/kdvohwsvBoU.jpg)
> 
> ее учили падать, вставать и драться
> 
> **Wolfox**

_А мне приснилось, что я проснулась,_

_А в мире что-то перевернулось:_

_Как будто время в кольцо свернулось,_

_И сразу стало понятно мне,_

_Что то, как я за тебя страдала,_

_И старый дом на краю Магдалы,_

_И запах ладана и сандала —_

_Все это было в кошмарном сне._

**_lee)_ **

 

Обе руки у нее были заняты тяжелыми пакетами с продуктами, поэтому Джоан пришлось совершать чудеса акробатики, захлопывая входную дверь ногой и стараясь перед этим не шуметь: на случай если Мэри уже уложила ребенка. Неоднократные эксперименты показали, что Шеннон обладала слухом летучей мыши и спала чутко, словно телохранитель с паранойей: бормотание ведущих телепередач ее не беспокоило, но стоило прозвучать резкому звуку — начинала выть, как сигнал авианалета в фильмах про Вторую мировую. Куда больше семейного сходства, чем хотелось бы, мрачно подумала Джоан, опуская пакеты около двери.

Закрыв дверь и подхватив пакеты снова, Джоан начала на цыпочках подниматься на второй этаж... и замерла на середине лестницы.

В квартире было тихо. Подозрительно тихо.

У Миссис Хадсон не напевало радио, не звенела в кухне посуда и не текла вода, а именно в этот час она обычно принималась за приготовление ужина. Наверху у Мэри не работал телевизор, а Джоан изучила повадки няни досконально: без телевизора эта девушка не могла прожить и четверти часа.

Разумеется, у всего этого могло быть совершенно нормальное, рациональное объяснение. Миссис Хадсон вышла в магазин или флиртовать с очередным владельцем кафе. Мэри готовится к экзаменам, для разнообразия уткнувшись в свой сотовый, а Шеннон как раз заснула. Мало ли.

Не думая больше над причинами и следствиями, Джоан аккуратно опустила пакеты на ступени и начала подниматься наверх, стараясь не скрипеть половицами.

Ни один нормальный человек не берет с собой нелегальный пистолет, собираясь утром на работу и потом за продуктами. Джоан, впрочем, давно бросила притворяться перед самой собой: она прекрасно, до деталей знала свое психическое состояние, и на гормоны не спишешь.

Но если у тебя паранойя, это еще не значит, что тебе некого опасаться.

Без пистолета за поясом джинсов она вот уже полтора года чувствовала себя неуютно.

Дверь в гостиную оказалась полуоткрыта. Два шага в сторону, прижаться к стене. Быстрый взгляд, перенести вес на левую ногу, с правой вперед.

Тихо, мальчик, вот ты и на мушке.

Высокий, плечистый человек стоял напротив окна к ней спиной, рядом с детской кроваткой.

— Ты под прицелом. Медленно и осторожно опусти ребенка на кровать, отойди на два шага в сторону и обернись, — очень спокойно и четко произнесла она.

Если это Мэри просто привела своего бойфренда, она еще скажет ей пару ласковых. И извинится. Извиниться — это всегда успеется.

Она была готова, что гость вздрогнет, запротестует, обернется — в общем, как-то проявит свою гражданскую суть. Большинство людей стремительно глупеют, когда им начинаешь угрожать; ну не верят обычные честные англичане, что с ними может что-то такое случиться в повседневной жизни, хотя, казалось бы, взрывы в метро и регулярные выпуски новостей должны уже научить.

Однако гость повел себя таким образом, что подтвердил наихудшие подозрения Джоан. Услышав ее голос, он замер. Аккуратно опустил Шеннон в кроватку. Та — удивительно, неспящая! — тотчас издала недовольный вопль. Ну да, на ручках мы любим... Если б ты еще умела отличать, малявка... Мозгов как у собачонки в этом возрасте, черт.

Человек отошел на два шага влево, как она велела, и медленно развернулся, держа руки в воздухе.

И вот тут настала очередь Джоан застыть.

Сначала она подумала про грим, силикон и несмешные шутки. Потом вспомнила свои визиты на кладбище. «Если в твоей могиле были микрофоны, — хотела она сказать вслух, — то ты, черт возьми, заслужил весь магазин». Но оказалось, что губы ее не слушаются. Не говоря уже о руках, которые закаменели на пистолете мертвой хваткой, и о глазах, которые переключились в режим туннельного зрения — шок, еще бы.

«Он может быть призраком, — пришла следующая мысль, показавшаяся чрезвычайно логичной и разумной. — Надо взять Шеннон и посмотреть, жива ли, потому что если призрак, и он держал ее на руках...»

Но подумать было легче, чем сделать: детская кроватка и другой угол комнаты внезапно оказались за тысячу миль и сто лет назад.

«Господи, только бы не спустить курок! — колени уже подкашивались. — Предохранитель снят...»

Что-то ударилось об пол — Джоан не сразу поняла, что это ее колени. Ноги все-таки подвели, но она сосредоточилась на руках: нужно было смотреть на них, чтобы, не дай бог, пальцы не дернулись и не наделали дырок в том, кто должен был умереть полтора года назад.

Кто не имел права умирать полтора года назад и уж тем более — сейчас.

Забытые широкие руки обхватили ее запястья. Забытые пальцы аккуратно вернули предохранитель на место и ловко освободили пистолет. Забытая рука обняла за плечи; стоило вдохнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы — и пришел забытый запах.

— Извини... — шептал Шерлок. — Извини, я не хотел тебя пугать. Она меня знает. Шеннон. Я... приходил, держал ее на руках. Я был в больнице, в палате, когда никто не видел.... я брал ее на руки, она меня знает...

«Болван, — подумала Джоан и вжалась лбом в его пиджак. — Тебя все равно нет».

_***_

Мой друг... мой... Шерлок. Шерлок Холмс. Его больше нет.

Совсем нет. Нет и не будет.

Это чертовски просто на самом деле. Люди умирают. Разбиваются на машинах, взрываются в вертолетах, падают на землю, прошитые пулями и осколками, превращаются в мешанину из мяса, крови и дерьма — ей же ей, даже завзятого каннибала не впечатлило бы. Потом приходят в кошмарах. Или не приходят.

Шерлок не приходил, не снился ни разу, после того его дурацкого, идиотского шага с крыши, на тротуар. «Я не могу спуститься, поэтому придется так...» Блядь, гений, что б его! Забыл, что не умеет летать? Чего хотел добиться?

Сказать, что Джоан была зла на него, значит, ничего не сказать. Она съехала с Бейкер-стрит тогда не потому, что так уж переживала; это было бы очень в характере, не так ли — переживать?.. Нет, она боялась, ознобно, до скрежета в зубах, что разнесет все. Посрывает со стен фотографии, картины и обои. Обрушит книжные полки. Разворошит камин, корежа газовые трубы декоративной кочергой. Разобьет все эти драгоценные шерлоковские пробирки и выкинет из окна микроскоп.

Ей очень хотелось это сделать, поэтому она полдня просидела в кресле, молча сжимая кулаки, потом собрала сумку и ушла, поцеловав миссис Хадсон в щеку на прощание. И на следующий день записалась к психотерапевту.

Она прекрасно понимала, что с ней творится, и ей не хотелось однажды вытащить пистолет и выйти с ним на Трафальгарскую площадь. Или на Тауэрский мост.

В конце концов, люди же не виноваты. Она не Шерлок, она не заставит кого-то еще страдать из-за ее поступков или из-за ее расстроенной психики.

Визит к психотерапевту оказался ошибкой.

Она сидела у нее в кабинете, пыталась сказать «мой друг», и слова застревали в горле. Друг. Он сам сказал ей тогда в Баскервиле: у меня нет друзей. А потом, вечером, сидя на краю постели, неожиданно тихим, полузадушенным голосом, как будто тяжело было говорить, признался: потому что ты — больше. Тогда ей казалось, что оно, это «больше», лишнее и на самом деле не нужно ни ему, ни ей...

Знакомый кабинет, знакомые дипломы Эллы на стене навевали воспоминания. Как будто проваливаешься на полтора года назад, туда, когда еще нет Шерлока, мать его, Холмса, и Бейкер-стрит еще не стала домом, и вообще дома ни хрена нет, а есть дурацкая алюминиевая трость, слишком мешковатая одежда, скудная пенсия и необходимость мило улыбаться случайно встреченным старым знакомым, потому что Джоан не собиралась перегружать на них свои проблемы.

К счастью, Элла хоть не стала задавать дурацких вопросов о сексуальной жизни. Не то чтобы Джоан теперь стала бы что-то отрицать — какая уже разница. Все, кому надо, и так поняли, что она охотно бросилась бы с этой крыши сама. И секс тут, кстати, ни причем — когда она кидалась на Мориарти, обвешанная семтексом, ничего еще не случилось, и не было потом почти год — но кому это в наше время объяснишь?

В бассейне, Шерлок обругал ее идиоткой без намека на инстинкт самосохранения — это когда сам как раз почесывал затылок пистолетным дулом. У Джоан еле сил хватило улыбнуться, пока она отчаянно глотала переполненный хлоркой воздух.

— Официально заявляю, что ты проклятый шовинист, и это будет в следующей записи блога. Будь на моем месте мужик, ты бы просто поблагодарил.

Шерлок все понял правильно — хмыкнул и улыбнулся неожиданно искренне:

— Едва ли кто-то мог оказаться на твоем месте.

А потом появился Мориарти со своим звонком от Ирэн Адлер (Джоан, конечно, только потом догадалась, что это была Ирэн), и все полетело к чертям.

Но бассейн случился в две тысячи одиннадцатом, а семнадцатого (или восемнадцатого?) июня две тысячи двенадцатого Джоан просто просидела час у психотерапевта, либо молча, либо односложно отвечая на вопросы. И ушла. И поехала на кладбище на следующий день, где не смогла плакать, хотя даже закрывала глаза руками, надеясь, что уж тогда-то слезы, огражденные от мира, все-таки появятся.

Но слез не было, была только огненная дуга в груди, пульсирующая попеременно то нестерпимой болью, то ледяной бесчувственностью. Заготовленная речь, та, которую Джоан сочиняла накануне в номере гостиницы и даже репетировала перед зеркалом, мучительно избегая слов «любовь», «друг» или «партнер», вдруг рассыпалась на осколки, отказалась произноситься. Осталось только неуклюжее, выстраданное, искреннее:

— Я больше не знаю, как жить без тебя. Пожалуйста, перестань быть мертвым. Пусть все это будет фокусом. Пожалуйста.

Но слова не подействовали. Фокуса не случилось.

Случилось чудо — горше и больше любого, на что Джоан рискнула бы надеяться.

 

***

Джоан долго не давала себе поверить. «Это нервы, — говорила она и отказывалась даже от пива. — Или даже уже возраст. Мне, знаете ли, ближе к сорока, чем к тридцати». «Слишком мало шансов», — думала в другой раз и глотала общеукрепляющие витамины, купленные в аптеке без всякой задней мысли.

На второй месяц она, однако, приобрела тесты.

Получив результаты — к этому моменту уже ожидаемые — Джоан ничуть не удивилась. В то время она гостила у Гарри, среди всей этой неудобной дизайнерской мебели, огромного количества зеркал и острых углов. Джоан подумала, не сказать ли сестре, даже зашла к ней в комнату, поглядела на нее — та спала на огромной пустой кровати в позе эмбриона, обняв и прижав к себе две подушки сразу. У Гарри были небольшие усики над верхней губой, которые она принципиально не депилировала, и очень красивые ноги, даже Джоан могла оценить. Гарри, наверное, была бы рада племяннику или племяннице.

Очень рада.

Джоан прикусила губу, вернулась в свою комнату и, вытащив из-под подушки блокнот, начала составлять список.

Первым пунктом значилось: «Найти жилье». Вторым — «доп. работа».

Надо будет позволить Гарри себя уговорить, пусть покажет, как пишутся эти дурацкие новостные статьи. Не может же оно отнимать много времени. В конце концов, многим людям нравился ее блог... Нет, не думать о блоге.

Третьим она записала: «Посетить врача».

Когда собираешься выносить первого ребенка в ее возрасте, нужно быть максимально осторожной. Особенно учитывая, что не так давно она пережила сотрясение мозга и сильнейший стресс.

Джоан никогда не стремилась иметь детей; не сказать, чтобы она сознательно это все отрицала или симпатизировала чайлд фри, просто ей всегда казалось, что она «не из тех». Лет с двадцати казалось. Соответственно, все, что она знала о беременности и младенцах, ограничивалось общими курсами в колледже и кое-какими случайно подцепленными знаниями из телевизора. Она подумала, не поискать ли информацию в Интернете, потом посмотрела на часы и отказалась от этой мысли. 

Вместо того, чтобы открыть ноутбук, Джоан пошла в душ, почистила зубы и дисциплинированно легла спать — что удивительно, сразу заснула.

Проснулась она среди ночи, как от толчка. Показалось, что ей разрезали живот, и она кровоточит, а кровь заливает простыни и капает на пол. Ужасно болело плечо, руку трясло, как будто ее подключили к электрическому току.  К счастью, Джоан не закричала; она только съежилась на кровати, неосознанно копируя позу Гарри, и обхватила руками живот, словно стремясь защитить. Вот тут-то слезы наконец прорвались, горячим, соленым потоком. Она плакала, всхлипывая, как не плакала никогда, даже в детстве, вытирая мокрое лицо о подушки и простыни, и надеясь, что Гарри не услышит — впрочем, виски хорошее снотворное... Между всхлипами Джоан бормотала — «спасибо, спасибо»; просто одно слово, повторенное бесконечной скороговоркой, бесполезное в белой гостевой спальне.

Кому нужно ее «спасибо»? Кого она благодарила?

Джоан не знала; ее буквально рвало благодарностью, ее выворачивало изнутри наружу, и она знала — она сделает все, чтобы выносить и родить этого ребенка. Абсолютно все.

 

***

— Джоан, — шепот у Шерлока был горячий, вязкий; утонуть можно в таком шепоте, если постараться. — Джоан, пожалуйста, дыши. Дыши. Вот так. Все хорошо. Я здесь. Я правда здесь.

Наверное, Джоан говорила что-то вслух насчет того, что его нет, и что он труп, и что лучше бы они тогда сдохли оба в бассейне, или в этой чертовой лаборатории потравились, или пусть бы их Голем задушил обоих — может, истерика, но сухая, холодная, без рыданий

— Ты чужой, — прошипела она, сквозь тяжело и ватное, что поселилось у нее в горле вместо воздуховодов. — Отвечай мне, быстро, как назвала меня Салли в первый раз, когда мы были на месте преступления?

— Она сказала, что рада познакомиться с моей мамочкой.

— А ты ответил...

— А я сравнил твою и ее внешность не в ее пользу, что было относительно несложно.

— И я тогда удивилась... — Джоан то ли всхлипнула, то ли усмехнулась. — А потом был этот разговор у Анджело, когда он извинился за свечу, и я еще подумала...

— Ты подумала, что либо я гей, либо ты невыразимо ужасно выглядишь, раз никто даже не принимает нас за парочку. И тут же мысленно добавила, что, разумеется, этот оксбриджский мальчик точно не в твоем вкусе.

— Снобистский всезнайка, — слабо поправила Джоан. — Я никогда не считала тебя мальчиком, — она потерлась лбом о его плечо; на нем был нетипичный темный пиджак поверх полосатой футболки. — Ты галлюцинация, — добавила она. — Ты читаешь мои мысли. Я тебе этого не рассказывала.

— Я знал, — просто ответил он. — Кстати, ты выглядела адекватно. А вот твои попытки наложить грим или приодеться граничат с преступлением против хорошего вкуса.

— У меня полголовы седые.

— Люблю смотреть на дело рук своих.

Вот теперь Джоан засмеялась почти по-настоящему. И тут же слабо заплакала, завозилась в кроватке Шеннон.

— Ее нужно покормить? — тревожно оглянулся Шерлок, и в голосе его звучала такая паника, что Джоан рассмеялась еще сильнее и вынуждена была снова схватиться за сердце, переводя дыхание..

— Мэри должна была покормить ее полчаса назад, если она соблюдала мое расписание.

— Да, я... прервал ее, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Я думал, ты кормишь грудью?

— Уже полгода как молоко пропало, — Джоан пожала плечами. — Нет, она просто хочет на руки. Я возьму.

Она попыталась встать, но ноги не держали. Шерлок поднял ее, усадил на диван. Было так странно снова цепляться за него, как если бы они опять участвовали в каком-то расследовании, и ее частично задушили, или подстрелили, и она истекает кровью... Нет, нет, больше всего похоже на тот случай с жилетом со взрывчаткой. Ноги подгибаются даже сильнее.

Шерлок довольно ловко — видно, не врал, в самом деле практиковался — взял на руки Шеннон, поглядел на Джоан. Видимо, она не смогла скрыть паническое выражение лица: вид дочери на руках у Шерлока больше всего напоминал оживший бред. А кроме того, ей сразу же захотелось отнять ребенка у постороннего мужчины — чужак означает опасность.

Шерлок, кажется, понял — отдал Шеннон ей, и она прижала девочку к себе, успокаиваясь.

Шеннон пахла знакомо: молоком, детской присыпкой, чистым хлопком. Шерлок стоял напротив, словно картинка, вырезанная из воспоминаний — ничуть не изменился за два года.

— Я... — начал Шерлок чуть ли не дрожащим голосом и тут же собрался. — Джоан, я не умею и не собираюсь извиняться. Мое отсутствие и этот спектакль на крыше были совершенно необходимы, но я прекрасно понимаю, что у тебя нет никаких...

— Дай руку.

— Что? — удивился он.

— Руку. Сядь рядом или встань позади, неважно, и положи руку мне на плечо. Да, вот так.

Знакомое давление на плече сквозь свитер; теплые пальцы скользнули по шее у кромки волос.

— Да, — Джоан закрыла глаза. — Да, да, конечно. Сейчас ты все мне расскажешь.

Это как отходить от наркоза. Сознание возвращается не сразу, постепенно.


	2. Chapter 2

_то, что прячется в нашем сердце, крепче тела, прочнее стали,_

_по разлитой воде не плачут, по утерянным не скорбят._

**_Wolfox_ **

_У нее будет много имен: Абигайль, Алисия, Алджернон..._

**_Е. Перченкова_ **

 

 

Майкрофт выловил ее по дороге из клиники. С работы, а не после анализов. Джоан как-то вообще не думала о Майкрофте: отказывалась его вспоминать. Инстинкт самосохранения, если хотите.

Но вот, нарисовался. Знакомая черная машина, знакомая черноволосая... нет, ассистентки как раз и не было. Майкрофт приехал сам, собственной персоной. Джоан хотела было гордо его проигнорировать и дойти до автобусной остановки, но тут как по заказу с непредсказуемого лондонского неба хлынул дождь, мерзкий и холодный, и она мысленно плюнула — какого черта! Села с независимым видом на заднее сиденье: пусть хоть до дома довезет.

Майкрофт уселся рядом, поставив зонтик между колен, сложил руки на изогнутую рукоять.

— Итак... — сказал он.

— Итак, — повторила Джоан.

— Вы прошли очень интересный набор обследований, доктор Уотсон, — Майкрофт говорил ровным, любезным тоном.

— Вы за мной наблюдаете? — так же ровно поинтересовалась Джоан.

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах я счел это небесполезным. У вас осталось множество врагов, доктор, и не обо всех вы знаете.

— Я могу себя защитить, — Джоан старалась не сорваться, хотя кровь у нее моментально вскипела. Опять какие-нибудь международные убийцы? Мориарти не оставил охоту за ней, даже уничтожив Шерлока? Она наполовину ожидала, что за ней явятся, не расставалась с пистолетом даже ночью — а оказывается, Майкрофт «счел небесполезным»! — Ваша охрана запоздала на два месяца.

— У меня с... — Майкрофт скосил на нее взгляд и предпочел не упоминать имя брата, — у нас была договоренность о невмешательстве. Уличные камеры наблюдения — вот и все, что я мог себе позволить. Не говоря уже о том, что мои возможности сами по себе ограничены, какие бы мнения по этому поводу ни высказывались. Я не оправдываюсь, заметьте. Я просто объясняю вам, как обстоят дела. Сейчас же ситуация более критическая. Я счел потенциально выгодным приставить охрану к лицам, на которых люди Мориарти могут попытаться напасть. Поверьте, не все они вам знакомы. Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?

— Вполне, — сухо заметила Джоан.

— Однако вы не просите меня охрану снять, — не меняя тона, проговорил Майкрофт, но знакомая вкрадчивость из его голоса пропала. — Что было бы ожидаемо, зная ваш характер и привычки. И это вместе с набором посещенных вами врачей заставляет меня поинтересоваться, можно ли вас поздравить.

— Вероятно, — кивнула Джоан. — Анализы показывают, что все нормально. Ну, насколько это возможно с моими данными.

Майкрофт помедлил.

— Прошу простить за... возможно, неоправданное вторжение в вашу личную жизнь, но я вынужден уточнить. У меня нет каких-либо данных о возможном отце ребенка, и это оставляет только одну кандидатуру.

— Мне нравится это «возможно неоправданное», — хмыкнула Джоан. — Вы полагаете, что в каком-то варианте получите право на вмешательство?

— Верно ли я понимаю, что...

Вот теперь Майкрофт по-настоящему заткнулся. В смысле, замолчал. Джоан с удивлением заметила, что руки на рукояти зонтика ощутимо подрагивают. Майкрофт перехватил ее взгляд, нахмурился, тоже поглядел на свои руки — и они тотчас расслабились, замерли.

Джоан устало подумала, что это может быть спектаклем. Запросто. Шерлок вот плакал по заказу, чем его брат хуже?

— Вы все понимаете верно, Майкрофт. Было бы удивительно при вашем уме что-то интерпретировать неправильно. Странно, как вы не догадались раньше меня.

— Я не слежу за вами настолько плотно, — покачал головой он. — Кроме того, мне и в голову не приходило, что... — он запнулся. — Скажем так, у меня было полное впечатление, что ваши отношения с моим братом так далеки от романтических, насколько это возможно.

— Да, романтикой там и не пахло. Но я рада, что какая-то часть жизни Шерлока осталась... вне вашего поля зрения.

— Я понимаю, — Майкрофт чуть изогнул губы. — Вы считаете меня бесчувственным.

— Нет, — ответила Джоан. — Если бы я считала вас бесчувственным, не пыталась бы уязвить.

— Что ж, честно.

Какое-то время они ехали в молчании — Джоан даже не представляла, какие мысли в это время роились в голове Майкрофта.

— Надеюсь, вы меня домой везете? — наконец спросила она. — Что-то я не узнаю маршрут.

— На Ладброк-гров пробка, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Кстати говоря... вы не хотите вернуться на Бейкер-стрит?

— У меня прекрасная квартира, спасибо.

— Отвратительная, — слово «отвратительная» в устах Майкрофта прозвучало с теми же интонациями, что «прелестная». — И вы это знаете. В особенности отвратительная для ребенка.

— Вы что, предлагаете оплачивать мне жилье? — холодно спросила Джоан. — С чего вдруг? Напоминаю, что мы с Шерлоком не состояли ни в каких официальных отношениях и вы мне ничего не должны.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Не все. Только половину, если вам угодно, — сделал паузу, постучал пальцем одной руки по тыльной стороне другой, заметил этот жест, опять оборвал его. — Доктор Уотсон, — начал он снова, — я понимаю, что ваше чувство справедливости не позволяет вам принять от меня помощь. Я также не сомневаюсь, что вы вполне можете обойтись и без нее. Но кроме этого я не сомневаюсь в вашем здравом смысле... и милосердии.

Джоан бросила на Майкрофта удивленный взгляд. Он не смотрел на нее, смотрел вперед, на непрозрачный щиток, отделяющий салон от водителя. Джоан впервые подумала, что у Майкрофта, наверное, действительно не так много чувств — и одно из них чувство ответственности. Или порожденное им чувство вины в результате провала. Наверное, это ужасно: когда у тебя есть всего две-три эмоции, и все они обращаются против тебя. Так сказать, ад изнутри. Может быть, Майкрофту до некоторой степени даже паршивей, чем ей.

И да, разумеется, во власти Джоан сейчас сделать ему еще хуже.

Пару месяцев назад Джоан это бы мстительно порадовало. Сейчас ей было все равно.

— Я подумаю, — сказала она.

Перед тем, как согласиться, Джоан позвонила на Бейкер-стрит и уточнила у миссис Хадсон, что квартира «Б» пока никому не сдана — ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы Майкрофт выживал ради нее — ради них — каких-то бедолаг.

Оказалось, что нет, не сдана: во-первых, миссис Хадсон затеяла ремонт (дырки от пуль и смайлик на обоях плохо сказывались на облике гостиной), во-вторых, с предложениями о сдаче к ней подъезжали, по большей части, сумасшедшие фанаты. И хотя некоторые из них предлагали серьезные суммы, миссис Хадсон эта публика пугала.

Так Джоан вернулась на Бейкер-стрит.

Помнится, в первый вечер она сначала ничего не делала, только пыталась не заплакать, вспоминая. Как они буквально рыдали от смеха в коридоре после погони за кебменом; как Шерлок, сидя на этом диване, разбирал по косточкам ее бойфрендов отвратительным издевательским тоном — последний, Джейсон, хлопнул дверью так сильно, что упал со стены череп быка и пришлось покупать новые наушники; и как Джоан по большей части не возражала, потому что ей, честно говоря, как-то не по себе было в обществе этих благоразумных лондонцев за сорок, с небольшим животиком, абонементом в спортзале и — время от времени — вегетарианскими привычками. Правда, иногда Шерлок был ни при чем или почти ни при чем: первый бойфренд, доктор Сойер, помнится, расстался с ней после инцидента с китайскими контрабандистами. Сломало его, как ни странно, не похищение, а вкрадчивые слова генерала Шан: «Даже не пытайся доказать мне, что ты не его любовница и он за тобой не придет, девочка, — у тебя в бумажнике его кредитка». Отводя глаза, Сэм потом, когда все кончилось, объяснял: «Я верю, что у вас ничего нет, Джо, правда, но... у тебя его карточка, его чек, ты все время с ним, ты заставляешь его есть, укладываешь спать и прибегаешь к нему по первому смс — честное слово, я бы не против жениться на женщине с ребенком, но не с таким же взрослым!» Джоан оставалось только обреченно вздыхать.

Потом Джоан против воли вспомнила, как Ирэн сидела в этом самом кресле, переводя взгляд с нее на Шерлока то ли дразнясь, то ли облизываясь, и как у Джоан кровь прилила к щекам, да так, что она выругалась, тоже хлопнула дверью (череп еще лежал на полу возле дивана, дожидаясь, пока она повесит его снова, потому не пострадал) и вышла «подышать воздухом», проклиная свою бисексуальную натуру; и как она потом плюнула и пыталась встречаться уже с девушками, но Шерлок их отваживал не менее эффективно, чем мужчин; и как они приехали из Баскервиля, а у Джоан в голове крутились смутные мысли, что то, что произошло между ними там, должно там и остаться, тем более, в поезде они держались отстраненно — но стоило им переступить порог гостиной, Шерлок вдруг осторожно взял у нее сумку, подошел вплотную, уткнулся лицом ей в волосы, не пытаясь обнять... «Это гнусная манипуляция, — пробормотала тогда Джоан. — Ты не можешь так себя вести по-настоящему». «О, — проговорил Шерлок с довольной усмешкой. — Ты видишь меня насквозь».

Вообще-то, тогда он врал. Они оба врали. Шерлок, когда ему хотелось, умел быть нежным — это выяснилось очень скоро.

Вспомнив последнее, Джоан глубоко, глубоко вздохнула, встала с дивана и пошла делать упражнения. Охрана охраной, беременность беременностью, но физическую форму терять нельзя. Она даже записалась в ближайший тир.

 

Спустя какое-то время Джоан приняла еще одно предложение Майкрофта: он подыскал ей постоянную работу в клинике в Вестминстере; не пешеходная дистанция от Бейкер-стрит, но близко. И зарплата вполне приличная.

Перед тем, как согласиться, Джоан проверила, существовала ли в самом деле вакансия, на которую ее брали, и (на всякий случай!) не исчез ли таинственным образом врач, занимавший ранее это место. Нет, все было в порядке, ничего подозрительного, за исключением того, что главный врач принял ее на работу, хотя она честно сообщила о беременности и о том, что возьмет как минимум пару месяцев отпуска после родов — в зависимости от состояния здоровья.

Это было приемлемо. Минимум необходимой помощи. Джоан предпочла бы вовсе не иметь с Майкрофтом Холмсом никакого дела, но разум говорил, что во-первых, матери-одиночке не пристало смотреть в зубы дареным коням, а во-вторых — как-никак, в качестве потенциального родственника дядя из британского правительства куда безопаснее тети-алкоголички. Тоже нужно учитывать. Никто не бессмертен и даже не неуязвим.

 

***

Очередной прием у Эллы состоялся через два с половиной месяца после предыдущего. Прав был Майкрофт относительно психотерапевта или нет, Джоан не собиралась искать другого — хотя бы потому, что это означало бы вываливать тому заново все, что они с Эллой уже прошли. Да, и Элла — сама Элла, как человек, а не профессионал — хотя бы не считала Джоан сумасшедшей. Или хорошо это скрывала.

— Что привело вас на этот раз, Джоан? — мягко спросила Элла.

Джоан вздохнула.

— Элла, мне нужна помощь.

Ну вот, она это и произнесла. Не так уж трудно. Особенно, когда пройдет спазм в горле.

Элла благосклонно кивнула.

— Признание того, что вам нужна помощь — первый шаг на пути к исцелению, Джоан.

Она замолчала. Джоан молчала тоже.

— Вы лучше выглядите, — проговорила Элла. — Вероятно, крепче спите? Вы не обращались к врачу за антидепрессантами, как я вам советовала в прошлый раз?

— Нет, я... — Джоан прочистила горло. — Понимаете, я беременна.

Лицо Эллы сразу же стало очень спокойным. Психолог откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Это... очень серьезный шаг, — осторожно произнесла она.

— Не такой, черт возьми, как шаг с крыши! — резко ответила Джоан, но тут же взяла себя в руки: — Извините, Элла.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответила та. — Вам нужна консультация по поводу беременности?

— Не... не совсем. Не такая, как обычно. Это... его ребенок, вы понимаете, Элла. Так что беременность я сохраняю. Я в курсе о возможных осложнениях, спасибо.

— Джоан, — с той же точно рассчитанной мягкостью произнесла психолог, — а сами вы хотите ребенка?

— Это неважно, — резко ответила она. — Я хочу поговорить о другом. У меня ПТСР.

— Знаю, — кивнула Элла.

— Конечно, это ведь вы ставили диагноз, — Джоан почувствовала нервное желание вскочить с кресла и начать расхаживать по комнате, но заставила себя сидеть. — Так вот, я не специалист, но исходя из того, что я знаю, многие женщины развивают травматическое расстройство _после_ беременности. А если у тебя уже есть одно, носить ребенка или воспитывать его — плохая идея.

— Только вы решаете, что вы можете или не можете сделать, Джоан.

— Да, — Джоан облизнула пересохшие губы. — Поэтому я решила, что должна справиться с моей проблемой. Сейчас. Пока все не стало хуже.

В комнате повисла пауза.

— Джоан, вы понимаете, что это постепенный процесс. Очень постепенный, — наконец произнесла Элла.

— Да, я в курсе.

— И мы проводили с вами сессии на протяжении двух месяцев, пока вы не исчезли на полтора года, потом появились на одной встрече и отменили следующую?

— И это тоже, спасибо.

— И теперь вы хотите, чтобы я помогла вам справиться с вашим состоянием за девять месяцев?

— За шесть, лучше меньше, — покачала головой Джоан. — У меня осталось меньше семи месяцев, если не будет преждевременных родов.

Элла вздохнула.

— Спасибо за доверие.

Джоан криво улыбнулась.

— С доверием у меня по-прежнему проблемы.

            Элла наклонилась вперед, подалась к Джоан.

— Джоан, я хотела бы все-таки вернуться к вопросу, который вы отказались обсуждать. Пожалуйста. Подумайте: вы действительно хотите этого ребенка? Или думаете, что это вернет вам вашего... друга, хотя бы частично? — запинка перед словом «друг» была крошечная, и Джоан не обиделась: она сама не знала, как называть Шерлока иначе. — Или вы чувствуете себя обязанной перед ним?

— Какая разница? — Джоан вновь не удержалась от резкости. — Я же сказала, что сохраняю беременность в любом случае.

— От вашего ответа на этот вопрос будут зависеть ваши ожидания в отношении своего состояния и вашего ребенка. Считайте это моим заданием перед следующим сеансом. Если вы хотите продолжать сотрудничать, — Элла выделила голосом последнее слово.

Джоан коротко улыбнулась.

— Достаточно честно. Хорошо, Элла. Я подумаю.

И она думала. Думала всю дорогу до дома, и потом, прислушиваясь к себе во время перерыва на работе, или даже — иногда — когда принимала пациентов. Хочет ли она сама ребенка? Черт его знает. Джоан все еще чувствовала себя слишком ошеломленной как новостью, так и недавними событиями; она все еще пыталась усмотреть некий смысл в той мешанине осколков и невыполненных обязательств, которой стала ее жизнь.

Чувствует ли она себя обязанной Шерлоку?

Определенно. Джоан не знала, захотел бы он ребенка, имей возможность принимать решения. Почти наверняка нет. Скорее всего, первым либо отправил бы ее на аборт, либо дистанцировался, реши она сохранить беременность. Но Шерлок умер. И Джоан была больше чем уверена: знай он обо всем за минуту перед тем, как шагнуть с крыши, — он бы обрадовался. Как на войне не бывает атеистов, так и не бывает людей, которые не хотят продолжить свой род перед смертью.

Хотя, конечно, если это в самом деле было самоубийство, порожденное отчаянием...

Джоан решительно выгнала эту мысль. Она решила еще в первую неделю, когда голова готова была взорваться от горя и отчаяния, что не станет обдумывать возможные причины смерти Шерлока; сделал ли он это исключительно из-за незамеченной ею за полтора года тонкой душевной организации, или Мориарти вынудил его. Что толку?

Чего она ждет от ребенка?

Все, что она знала — это будет событием. Переменой; пусть даже не той, которой она могла хотеть в здравом уме. Она не думала, что рождение сына или дочери вернет ей потерянное, не знала, на кого этот ребенок будет похож (обидно, если он окажется копией Гарри или, боже упаси, Майкрофта) но была уверена в одном — отпрыск Шерлока не даст ей скучать. В любом случае, он будет их общим. Последним, что они сделали вместе... последнее дело Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсон, если такая ирония уместна. Она была просто физически не в состоянии отказаться от этого шанса. Она вложит все силы: ради малыша, который имеет право на попытку, ради себя, ради Шерлока и ради их дружбы.

Даже мысленно она не называла их отношения другим словом. Джоан знала, что такое «любовь», спасибо большое, и «любви» между ними не было.

Итак, на следующей сессии Джоан высказала это все Элле буквально в трех фразах.

Элла постучала карандашом по блокноту.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — С этим уже можно работать.

Джоан почувствовала подступающую к горлу тошноту, и беременность вовсе не была причиной.

 

***

Фильмы и книги полны идиллическими изображениями того, как мужья ухаживают за беременными женами: целуют им живот, массируют ноги, выполняют все их капризы. Джоан случалось иногда подумать с мрачной иронией что, окажись отец ее ребенка в досягаемости, он, разве что, воздержался бы от самых потенциально опасных экспериментов на кухне — и то не факт. Но отца ребенка не было: никаких едких запахов, разбросанных повсюду фотографий с трупами отвратительно вида, неаппетитных (и невероятно интересных!) подробностей с мест преступления; никаких язвительных комментариев, от которых на лицо сама собой наползает улыбка или жарких споров над доской «клюэдо» и перебранок, кто опять отравил все молоко и чья очередь идти за хлебом. Не было ни сладкого голоса скрипки среди ночи, когда все отдашь за то чтобы уснуть наконец-то, ни легких, внезапных прикосновения к волосам, ни таких же внезапных поцелуев, иногда в шею, чаще просто в щеку, или в висок, или в какое-то совершенно случайное место вроде верхней части уха или затылка — что оказалось ближе...

Джоан старалась работать как можно больше, возвращалась по вечерам домой, к ноутбуку и телевизору. Квартира каждый раз встречала ее пыльной пустотой, невнятным шумом машин за окнами и светом окон в доме напротив.

Сперва Джоан не обращала внимания на противоположный дом, потом он начал ее нервировать. Если за полтора с лишним года никто из врагов Шерлока не додумался посадить там снайпера, это еще не значит, что идиллия продолжится. Джоан даже машинально наметила, откуда стреляла бы сама, понадобись ей снять кого-то в квартире, и потом, когда ей случалось глядеть на фасад Бейкер-стрит 220, она уделяла этим окнам особое внимание.

Месяца с третьего Джоан, заходя в темную комнату, начала пробираться по стеночке и задергивать шторы перед тем, как включить свет. На четвертом месяце она перестала раскрывать шторы вообще. Все равно наступила осень и солнечный свет превратился в нечто серое и невнятное, льющееся с неба только по недоразумению.

Правда, на Бейкер-стрит ее встречала миссис Хадсон: она суетилась так, будто Джоан была ее родной дочерью. Миссис Хадсон превосходно готовила, куда лучше, чем покойная матушка Джоан или сама Джоан (иногда, под настроение, она любила что-нибудь испечь, но у нее никогда по-настоящему не было времени или сил совершенствоваться в этом плане), и поесть горячую еду в человеческой компании было приятно.

Еще Джоан собрала вещи Шерлока и перетащила их в комнату наверху — ту самую, которая в последние месяцы была их общей спальней. Нижнюю спальню освободила для себя и ребенка. Было в этом что-то неправильное: когда Джоан снимала со стены таблицу Менделеева, она чуть не разревелась... и в конце концов оставила ее. Как и непонятное иероглифическое панно.

Она даже связалась с Майкрофтом и поинтересовалась, не хочет ли он что-то забрать, но тот спокойно ответил, что она может распоряжаться всем по своему усмотрению.

Никакого усмотрения у Джоан не было.

Кажется, на следующий день после того, как Джоан наконец-то перебралась в нижнюю спальню, ее по возвращению домой поджидали. Марина, та самая бездомная девушка, бывший программист, которой Шерлок как-то заплатил 50 квидов за выслеживание Голема. У Марины оказалась сильно обожжена щелочью рука, и она молчала об обстоятельствах ожога, как агент MI5. У Джоан нашлась мазь и бинты; она перевязала девушку, отсыпала ей обезболивающего на пару дней и не задавала вопросов.

— Спасибо, доктор Джо, — сказала Марина под конец своего визита. — Я знала, что на тебя можно положиться. Чем я могу помочь?

— Не за что, — сухо ответила Джоан. — Если кто еще из ваших пострадает, обращайтесь.

— Так чем помочь-то? — повторила Марина.

Джоан поколебалась.

— Если кто подозрительный будет крутиться вокруг Бейкер-стрит — сообщите мне, ладно?

— Окей, — девушка кивнула.

Следующим у нее объявился Курт — еще один знакомец по шерлоковской «сети». Джоан ничего не могла сделать с его обострением хронического бронхита, просто посоветовала обратиться в бесплатную клинику и дала адрес. Курт кивнул и поблагодарил.

Вскоре этой встречи Майкрофт вновь пригласил Джоан на «свидание» — на сей раз в милое, неприметное кафе неподалеку от Риджентс-парка.

— Выстраиваете свою собственную сеть, Джоан? — мягко спросил он. — Я не рекомендовал бы.

— Страховка лишней не бывает, — пожала она плечами.

На самом деле Джоан соврала. Ее контакты с бездомными странным образом давали ей чувствовать себя живой — или, может быть, ближе к Шерлоку. Что-то еще осталось от их приключений помимо хлама, упакованного в четыре картонные коробки...

— Вам, безусловно, нравится опасность, — прищурился Майкрофт. — А что насчет вашего ребенка? Подумаете, какому риску вы его подвергаете, контактируя с этими... субъектами.

— Спасибо, я принимаю меры предосторожности, — сухо ответила Джоан. И тут ее прорвало. — Черт возьми, Майкрофт! Этот ребенок с самого начала выбрал неподходящих родителей. Пусть привыкает!

Потому что Джоан уже думала об этом. Думала об этом постоянно, с самого начала. Даже обсуждала это с Эллой — ну, очень в небольшой мере, насколько могла позволить, не выдав себя. Переживала за безопасность своего ребенка; думала о том, как защитить его от врагов Шерлока, от тех врагов, которых она сама нажила, от тысяч и сотен тысяч опасностей, которые подстерегают маленького человечка в большом и неустроенном Лондоне и еще большем и еще менее устроенном мире.

Она не смогла защитить Шерлока, так может быть...

Нет, нет, стой, сказала себе Джоан. Так можно додуматься до чего угодно, парниковый эффект или войну в Ираке объявить своей виной. Она не телохранитель. И никогда им не станет. Она была другом, теперь будет матерью. Она будет избегать опасностей — блин, она будет чертовым параноиком, если по-другому не выживешь! — но она будет жить так, как считает нужным, и встревать в те передряги, которые посчитает разумным.

Все это Джоан и высказала Майкрофту максимально спокойным тоном.

— Итак, вы укрываетесь от пуль и лечите людей в полуполевых условиях, — сухо подвел Майкрофт итог. — Так сказать, в родной стихии. Рад за вас.

Джоан поджала губы и не стала спрашивать, как он догадался про пули. Майкрофт был прав, разумеется; она просто не умела жить иначе. Но его правота не сделала желание заехать ему в челюсть менее сильным.

Следующий визитер не принадлежал к числу бездомных (он был хорошо одет и крепко сложен), а его ранение — пулевое — могло потенциально серьезно ограничить подвижность правой руки. Джоан вколола обезболивающее, которое осталось в аптечке еще с шерлоковских времен, заштопала рану (пулю извлекать не пришлось) и не позвонила в полицию.

Где-то через неделю после этого кто-то подсунул под дверь два конверта с чеками на одинаковую (довольно приличную) сумму, которые можно было обналичить в разных банках. Если сложить, выходило весьма солидно, хотя и не настолько, чтобы забеспокоиться. Хотя, по здравому размышлению, обеспокоиться все-таки следовало — чеки у бездомных?..

Ладно, мало ли. Насколько Джоан знала шерлоковых агентов, у них там и сотовые были чуть ли не у каждого. Может, есть целый профсоюз бездомных, а она и не знает.

Или это не бездомные, а нищие — они, вроде, неплохо зарабатывают. Или парень с огнестрелом?..

Джоан задумалась; потом все-таки обналичила чеки и на часть средств купила расходные материалы посерьезнее. Ничего нелегального, однако достаточно, чтобы провести небольшую операцию в домашних условиях.

Гости с огнестрельными, ножевыми и прочими экзотическими ранениями с тех пор появлялись у нее довольно регулярно, где-то раз в месяц, иногда реже. Платили, как правило, сразу, хотя бы частично: Джоан решила, что этой публике помогать бесплатно небезопасно. Остаток иногда присылали чеками, иногда приносили наличкой. Она  вновь начала следить за криминальной хроникой, но, к счастью, лица ее визитеров по телевизору или в газетах ни разу не мелькнули. Да и не походили она на серьезных преступников. Больше на каких-то полулегальных телохранителей, вышибал; пару раз попадались явные подпольные борцы — Шерлок в таких боях участвовал, и Джоан научилась распознавать характерный узор синяков. Бездомные появлялись чаще, причем иногда просто так, и отдавали чеки прямо в руки. Джоан попробовала возражать, но Марина ответила ей так:

— Доктор Джо, ты что думаешь, мы живем так, как живем, потому что у нас нет денег? Мы живем, как живем, потому что иначе не можем. У нас что-то вроде союза взаимопомощи, чтоб ты знала. А ты нам помогаешь. Поэтому мы благодарны.

Майкрофт больше ничего не говорил. Полиция на этот нелегальный пункт первой помощи посреди Вестминстера тоже внимания не обращала, и Джоан знала, кого за это благодарить. Ну, пусть так. Деньги были очень нелишними, а прямо обращаться к Майкрофту за помощью Джоан не хотела, хотя заранее решила, что если придется, ради ребенка она это сделает.

Но главным вознаграждением по-прежнему была возможность чувствовать себя живой. Чувствовать себя нужной.

На шестом месяце беременности Джоан опять перестала ходить к психотерапевту.

 

***

 

Первый ультразвук — на двенадцатой неделе — показал, что все благополучно. К тому времени Джоан уже ввязалась в дела с лечением нищих, плюс работа, плюс визиты в тир, плюс чтение материалов по воспитанию детей (лучше раньше, чем позже) — времени совсем не оставалось, и о Шерлоке она почти не думала. Ныло что-то под сердцем, и еще пару раз наливала чай в две кружки по вечерам, но это мелочь, это не считается.

А тут пожалуйста: что-то серое, черное на экране, непонятное, и это внутри нее, это ее — их — ребенок.

Молоденькая докторша дружелюбно прочирикала, что если Джоан не хочет знать пол ребенка, ей лучше отвернуться; Джоан отворачиваться не стала, и ей жизнерадостно сообщили: «Мальчик, и все ручки-ножки на месте, видите?»

Честно говоря, Джоан ничего не могла разобрать, но поверила девушке на слово.

Ей позвонили на следующий день с незнакомого номера, после работы, когда она пришла домой, отбилась от ужина миссис Хадсон и поднялась к себе в надежде посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Как всегда, незнакомый номер на экране заставил напрячься — но увы, в этот раз никакой загадки или опасности не оказалось.

— Доктор Уотсон? — спросил в динамике немолодой женский голос: интонации вежливые, легкий йоркширский акцент. — Доброго вам вечера. Меня зовут Агата Холмс, я мать Шерлока и Майкрофта.

— Да... очень приятно, — автоматически ответила Джоан, машинально вытирая о джинсы ладонь свободной руки.

— Мне жаль, что я не позвонила вам раньше, но меня неоднократно заверяли, что это будет неудобно. Думаю, теперь наконец-то пришло время нам встретиться, — в интонациях не было ничего напряженного, только спокойная повелительная вежливость. Так мог бы говорить директор крупной фирмы с младшим бизнес-партнером или, скажем, полковник со старшим лейтенантом.

— Да... конечно, можно встретиться, — проговорила Джоан машинально.

Она никогда не видела эту женщину, даже имени ее не знала.

— Завтра вам удобно? — продолжала Агата Холмс так, будто договаривалась, скажем, с квалифицированным дантистом, а не с... кем? Подругой своего покойного сына? Матерью своего будущего внука? В любом случае, тон ее совершенно не вписывался в ситуацию.

— Да, у меня короткий день.

— Я в курсе. Майкрофт пришлет машину. Я бы приехала сама, но здоровье не позволяет. Не возражаете?

Вежливое уточнение; несомненно, в ответе на том конце не сомневались.

— Не возражаю, — отозвалась Джоан, гадая, не сошел ли мир с ума. Чтобы член  семейства Холмс не просто так выдергивал ее куда-то, а еще извинялся! Даже просто приличий ради.

— Значит, договорились. Жду вас, — и женщина повесила трубку.

Весь следующий день, когда во время работы выдавалась свободная минута, Джоан лениво пыталась вообразить себе фамильное поместье Холмсов — наверняка же у них есть поместье?.. А сама мадам Холмс — пока Джоан не услышала ее голос, то представляла французский прононс — должно быть, одна из тех элегантных пожилых леди в светлых костюмах и высоких прическах, как из фильмов Хичкока... Наверняка Джоан будет чувствовать себя в ее обществе ужасно неудобно, а леди будет думать, что это Джоан довела ее сына до самоубийства, но вслух не скажет, и Джоан это почувствует, и все закончится катастрофой... Ну да ладно. Поживем — увидим.

Все действительно получилось не очень приятно, но не так, как успела придумать Джоан.

Черная машина (без Майкрофта и даже без ассистентки) остановилась у обычного дома в пригороде, не старше девятнадцатого века, с опустевшей конюшней в пристройке и обтянутыми плющом облупившимися стенами; сама миссис Холмс, к удивлению Джоан, вышла встречать ее на пороге, опираясь на трость.

Ей было семьдесят или даже восемьдесят; Джоан почему-то думала, что ей должно быть лет шестьдесят — сорок-сорок пять лет назад стремились выходить замуж пораньше. Ну надо же.

Возраст слегка согнул Агату, но держалась она бодро; ее редеющие седые волосы оказались коротко острижены (короче, чем у самой Джоан), а носила она не строгий костюм, но твидовые клетчатые брюки и свободную льняную рубашку с закатанными рукавам. Несмотря на солнечную погоду, Джоан мерзла на осеннем ветру, а старухе было хоть бы что. Вокруг ног миссис Холмс прыгали сразу две собаки — обаятельный кремовый шпиц, прихрамывающий на одну лапу, и огромный, полный достоинства темно-рыжий чау-чау. Джоан хорошо обученные псы проигнорировали.

Впрочем, несмотря на свою демократическую внешность Агата Холмс встретила гостью довольно холодно. Ее темные глаза, ничуть не похожие на глаза обоих сыновей, смотрели на Джоан сдержанно и то ли просто неодобрительно, то ли даже с каким-то упреком. Рукопожатие — она протянула руку! — оказалось твердым, но миссис Холмс отдернула ладонь почти резко.

Агата проводила Джоан в гостиную, где был накрыт стол — чай и печенье. Уселась в кресло-качалку, извинившись за затрапезный вид — мол, спина не дает покоя, больше ни на чем сидеть не может.

Минут пятнадцать они говорили о погоде, о жизни в Лондоне; наконец Джоан не выдержала.

— Зачем вы меня сюда позвали? — спросила она.

Агата выжидательно на нее посмотрела. Вздохнула.

— Не возражаете, если закурю? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, достала откуда-то из-под столешницы портсигар, вытащила сигарилу.

Джоан еле удержалась от упрека — мол, не с вашим сердцем (признаки сердечной недостаточности проявлялись явно) — но прикусила язык. Это не ее дело. А возражать, что, мол, пассивное курение во время беременности вредно, как-то даже мелко: ничего ей с одного раза не будет, и миссис Холмс, несомненно, это знает.

Агата, однако, подчеркнуто выдыхала дым в сторону; сидели они с Джоан далеко друг от друга, высокие окна в гостиной оставались настежь распахнуты несмотря на прохладу и сухие листья на подоконниках — в общем, до Джоан только слабый запах долетал.

— Так как же? — подтолкнула ее Джоан; может быть, несколько невежливо, но она все-таки полдня работала, потом еще полтора часа тряслась в машине, а сейчас ее пичкают каким-то посторонним разговором... Беременность отнюдь не улучшила ее характер и не увеличила долготерпение.

— Я просто хотела с вами познакомиться, — пожала плечами Агата Холмс. — Уж простите за выбор темы, но мой опыт говорит, что так называемая светская беседа о погоде сообщает о человеке больше, чем интервью у психотерапевта... Вижу, это доставляет вам неудобство?

— А вы не хотите... ну, спросить о своем сыне у меня, допустим?

— О Майкрофте? — брови миссис Холмс иронично взлетели вверх. — Возможно, это имело бы смысл. Вы с ним сейчас общаетесь больше, чем я.

— Нет, о... — Джоан осеклась.

— Вы даже имя его не можете произнести, — миссис Холмс ужасно знакомо скривила губы, посмотрела куда-то в сторону. — В этом случае разговоры уже ничего не исправят. Кроме того, я не видела его лет пять. Для меня ничего особенно не изменилось.

— Теперь я вижу, что вы действительно их мать, — Джоан не удалось скрыть горечь.

— Я много кем была, моя дорогая, — ответила миссис Холмс, стряхивая пепел с сигарилы в пепельницу подозрительно знакомого дизайна. — Сейчас я просто старая перечница, доживающая жизнь в деревне. Мои мальчики давно уже во мне не нуждаются. Двое на кладбище, третий на Даунинг-стрит, и еще неизвестно, что хуже.

— Двое? — переспросила Джоан удивленно.

— Да, был еще один ребенок, между Майкрофтом и Шерлоком. Умер во младенчестве.

Джоан прикусила на языке вопрос, как же этого звали — не Эльфриком, часом? Есть время и место для любопытства... Тем более, она уже знала, что и у Шерлока, и у Майкрофта были куда более нормальные вторые имена. Они сами решили так называться.

— Вы — моя последняя надежда, — так же спокойно продолжала Агата Холмс, — и увы, не слишком большая. Хотите объясню, почему?

— Я вам не нравлюсь? — предложила Джоан вариант.

— Нет, это я вам не нравлюсь, — поправила Агата Холмс. — Это сейчас важнее. Хотите, еще скажу, почему не нравлюсь?

— Не трудитесь, — Джоан покачала головой. — Вы мне не нравитесь, потому что я теперь вижу, почему ваши сыновья стали такими, какими стали. И что мы с вами похожи. Гораздо больше, чем мне бы хотелось.

— К сожалению, да, — жестко кивнула Агата. — В вас есть та же душевная холодность, что и во мне. Даже биография... Я не могу не бояться, что вы повторите мои ошибки.

— Вы служили в армии! — догадалась Джоан с опозданием. Очевидно, со службы миссис Холмс прошло слишком много времени: почти все военное вымылось из ее суховатой фигуры. Разве что вот эта уверенность, этот поворот головы...

— Я была летчиком-испытателем, — поправила Агата Холмс. — А мистер Холмс — конструктором. На двадцать лет старше меня, аристократическое семейство, — она чуть повела запястьем, словно обводя интерьер старого дома. — Мезальянс со всех точек зрения.

— Понятно, — кивнула Джоан.

Ей и в самом деле многое стало понятно. Не в последнюю очередь — об отношении Шерлока к ней. Когда они съезжались, там и в самом деле не было ни намека на сексуальный интерес, даже на мимолетную неловкость. Ну ладно, Джоан сразу восприняла его как подопечного, как _гражданского_ ,которого нужно защищать, а потом еще и геем сочла; ладно, ее внешность была такова, что не особенно-то привлекала внимание мужчин. Но ведь ни искры, ни намека, ничего! Даже тот их разговор в кафе у Анджело, когда Шерлок заметил, что он «женат на работе», прошел без следа смущения, строго в рамках шутки, словно они знали друг друга тысячу лет. И не удивительно, если она так походила на его мать...

Даже похожую позицию сразу же заняла, что характерно, не зря Сойер ее упрекал.

Она заняла — или Шерлок подвел ее к этому?..

Нет, нет, не надо. Не подгоняй факты под гипотезу. Никогда она не была «мамочкой» Шерлоку, это уж точно; какая бы мамочка скрутила его и ткнула лицом в диван, отнимая пистолет, во время инцидента со стрельбой на Бейкер-стрит? Какая мамочка намекнула бы Себастьяну Уилксу на несусветные подвиги в постели, забирая чек? Какая бы — нещадно высмеивала за незнание имени премьер-министра? Друзьями они были, очень хорошими друзьями. Никакого Фрейда, никакого эдипового комплекса. Тем более, что, если так посмотреть, с матерью Шерлок был не в самых лучших отношениях — а с ней, Джоан, сошелся удивительно быстро.

— Почему вы с Шерлоком поссорились? — спросила Джоан — и тут же успела пожалеть о своем вопросе, потом рассердиться и решить, что ей все равно. Черт с ними со всеми, хватит этих игр в молчанку. В конце концов, ее же вытащили сюда, так почему бы миссис Холмс не ответить для разнообразия на ее вопросы?

— Мы с Шерлоком? — удивленно переспросила Агата. — Мы не ссорились. У нас никогда не было особенно близких отношений, правда, но ссорой это не назовешь. Это с Майкрофтом они постоянно ругались.

— Тогда почему вы... пять лет...

— После второго инфаркта врачи запретили мне волноваться, — пояснила миссис Холмс. — Вообще. Майкрофт в сердцах заметил Шерлоку, что он был причиной моего состояния. Шерлок ответил, что ноги его здесь не будет, и хлопнул дверью. Я просила его навещать... —  Агата отвернулась, затушила окурок. — Но он написал мне СМС со словами, что не может рассказать мне ничего приятного о своей жизни, а успокоительную ложь вполне способен сообщить и Майкрофт. Он знал, что я не одобряю его деятельность.

Джоан тут же хотела сказать, что это было жестоко со стороны Шерлока, но тут же поняла, что не знает, на самом ли деле это жестоко или нет. Мало ли какие отношения сложились в их семействе. Миссис Холмс казалась совершенно спокойной.

— Почему не одобряете? — спросила Джоан. — Он помогал людям.

— У мужчины должна быть уважаемая работа, надежный доход и семья, — пожала плечами Агата. — А он даже из Кембриджа ушел со скандалом, не говоря уже о... его экспериментах. Сами подумайте, что тут можно одобрять?

— Теперь вы очень спокойно об этом говорите.

— Мне в самом деле легче не принимать близко к сердцу.

— Получается?

— Как видите, третьего инфаркта у меня два месяца назад не было. Что же вы не пьете чай, Джоан? Он не отравлен.

Тяжело начавшийся разговор завершился довольно мирно. Они погуляли по окрестностям — то есть по маленькому садику — в сопровождении нарезающего вокруг круги шпица  и чинно вышагивающего чау-чау. Небо было синим, окрестные холмы, несмотря на сентябрь, зелеными, а плющ на стенах дома светился золотым и огенно-рыжим. Миссис Холмс рассказала немного о поместье, но семейная история явно не занимала ее.

— Вы позволите мне видеться с внуком время от времени? — спросила Агата, когда стало ясно, что Джоан пора уезжать. Было видно, что этот вопрос нелегко ей дался.

— Почему нет? — слегка удивилась Джоан. — Если вам этого хочется, то пожалуйста...

— Разумеется, хочется, — сухо заметила Агата. Потом неожиданно добавила: — Надеюсь, он не будет похож на меня. Вы уже решили, как назовете?

— Да, — ответила Джоан, хотя секунду назад об этом не думала. — Уильям.

— Хорошее имя, — Агата не улыбнулась.

«Это в честь сержанта, который спас мне жизнь», — хотела добавить Джоан, но промолчала, потому что это было бы враньем... ну, отчасти. И она была совершенно уверена, что не собирается звать сына Биллом.

В машине, которая приехала забрать Джоан, ее ждал большой бумажный конверт — к счастью, темно-синий, а не кремовый. В конверте лежала карточка с надписью: «Возможно, вы этого ждали от сегодняшнего визита. МХ». Кроме карточки там обнаружилась россыпь фотографий — по большей части цветных, но попадались и черно-белые, явно распечатанные после сканирования. Джоан рассматривала их до поздней ночи.

   


	3. Chapter 3

_в этом сердце не мыто, не убрано с февраля,_

_не протерто окно, потерялся восьмой носок._

_чистый листик возьми, и сложи себе журавля:_

_вот уже - не пустой, и летает наискосок._

**_Wolfox_ **

 

_...а девочки просто входят в чёрную воду_

_и остаются на дне..._

**_Е. Перченкова_ **

 

 

Шерлок вещал. Сперва он старался говорить сдержанно, видимо, проникшись пафосом момента, но вскоре его привычки возобладали, и детектив принялся расхаживать по комнате взад-вперед, жестикулируя и играя интонациями. Он только спотыкался иногда, если замечал непривычные предметы — манежик Шеннон, валяющуюся на полу погремушку (Джоан почти уверена была, что он на нее наступит, и следила с каким-то вялым интересом, ожидая хруста и треска; нет, обошел). Дочь безмятежно задремала у нее на руках, как умеют только кошки и младенцы, и Джоан пыталась, честно пыталась вслушиваться в слова Шерлока, а не только в звук его голоса. Она даже что-то отвечала ему — выругала, что не дал больше намеков в последнем разговоре на крыше, пообещала, что обязательно разобьет ему нос, как только придет в себя, — но все выходило как-то неубедительно, в полсердца.

Мягкий баритон Шерлока с теплой хрипотцой (ей еще до его... прежде... частенько казалось, что он зря тратит его на резкие и холодные слова) омывал ее будто бы волнами, и приходилось делать сознательное усилие, чтобы выныривать из этих волн и принимать к сведению новую информацию: ага, значит, Мориарти погиб тогда же, на крыше, но Майкрофт скрыл это, без согласования с Шерлоком, в своих интересах; и у Джима, значит, был помощник, Себ Моран... нет, она его не знает, ну да, служил в то же время в тех же краях, но там еще несколько тысяч человек служило...

Почему-то ей припомнился Дартмур — да так четко и ясно, что она почти почувствовала, как пахнет цветущая сирень в палисаднике рядом с отелем. Может быть, потому что у Шерлока сейчас были похожие интонации, может быть, потому что с Дартмура все у них началось. От Баскервиля мысли перескочили на хозяев паба, которые почему-то даже не подумали, что они пара, и долго извинялись за общий номер... Не то чтобы Джоан _хотела_ жить с Шерлоком в одной комнате, это было не совсем удобно, но могли бы и не показывать так откровенно, что у элегантного молодого мужчины и такой потрепанной тетки, как она, нет и не может быть ничего общего.

Затем, по неведомой ассоциативной цепочке, она вспомнила Анджело. Последний раз Джоан видела бывшего взломщика, а ныне почтенного ресторатора, когда носила Шеннон, месяце на пятом или на шестом: внешне живот еще не слишком заметен, особенно под свитером и осенней курткой, но лишние килограммы и нагрузка на организм уже весьма ощутимы.

Она откуда-то возвращалась домой по Нотумберленд-стрит. Мимо ресторанчика Анджело Джоан постаралась пройти, не поворачивая головы, как уже делала пару раз, случись ей завернуть на эту улицу. Она понимала, что ведет себя, как в плохой мелодраме, но ничего не могла с собой поделать; она и к Святому Варфоломею не приближалась. Но на сей раз ей не повезло: хозяин как раз отмывал дверь заведения, и чуть ли не просиял, увидев Джоан — рассыпался мелким бесом, на лице смесь удовольствия от встречи с сочувствием пополам,  лысина сияла, шейной платок алел...

«Mia piccola bellezza, как вы?» — спросил он чуть более сердечным, чем обычно, тоном, знакомо наклоняясь к ней. Анджело где-то со второго их визита начал звать ее так, она все забывала поинтересоваться у Шерлока или погуглить, что это значит.

Джоан меньше всего была расположена заходить внутрь, но Анджело не перегибал палку, не сочился скрытой жалостью и, судя по всему, по-настоящему рад был ее видеть — когда они с Шерлоком заходили к нему пообедать, он всегда настаивал, что «я первый предсказал, что из вашей парочки выйдет толк, я!» А кроме того, у нее отчаянно гудели ноги, день выдался промозглый и руки замерзли, да и не ела она ничего с самого утра... В общем, обаятельный толстяк без особого труда затянул Джоан внутрь и захлопнул дверь.

Он пристроил ее за столик в углу, где потемнее, слава богу, не у окна, принес меню (она знала его наизусть, но он поклялся, что у него какие-то новые фирменные блюда и он идет в ногу со временем) и стакан воды, как она попросила. А потом, пока Джоан пыталась разобрать ужасный, украшенный завитушками шрифт, кто-то подсел на соседний стул.

Кто-то темноволосый, кудрявый, в темной одежде...

Джоан вскинула голову, сердце мгновенно трепыхнулось. Но нет — конечно, это был просто какой-то итальянец одних с Анджело лет, курчавый, горбоносый и обожженный нездешним солнцем. На хорошем английским с нарочито певучими интонациями он заговорил о том, что она выглядит грустной, и он ни на что не рассчитывает, совсем ни на что, просто у него хороший день, он только что заключил выгодный контракт и с удовольствием бы угостил чашкой кофе такую грустную красивую женщину, которая, к тому же, ждет ребеночка (он так и сказал, «ребеночка»), такой свет в глазах бывает только у беременных, а беременные женщины — это радость Мадонны, они не должны грустить...

Джоан смотрела на него с непонятным чувством, потом ответила, что не расположена к общению с незнакомцами, даже чтобы просто исправить настроение. У нее, к счастью, не возникло сожаления, что пистолет остался дома — все-таки она еще не совсем выжила из ума, чтобы подозревать в чем-то человека, открыто знакомящегося в центре Лондона, на глазах у множества людей. Да к тому же что-то в его позе, в жестах и интонациях подсказывал: он и в самом деле не заигрывает — ну, не более чем любой итальянец. Джоан хорошо знакома была с итальянскими ребятами по службе в силах ООН, они и правда держались куда раскованнее англичан — может, оправдывали национальный стереотип... Наверное, в солнечном Риме, куда она ездила во время учебы, ничего не стоило вот так подсесть к незнакомой немолодой женщине в каком-нибудь шумном кафе возле Пьяцца-дель-Пополо.

«Право слово, я ни на что не рассчитываю...» — начал итальянец, вскидывая руки в шутливом защитном жесте, но тут у их столика нарисовался Анджело, шепнул соотечественнику пару слов на их родном наречии, и тот сразу начал откланиваться, прижав руку к сердцу и приятно извиняясь. В заключение он достал блокнот и презентовал Джоан листок оттуда — оказывается, он набрасывал ее профиль, сидя за соседним столиком. Джоан это почти позабавило: набросок был вполне профессиональным, но черты на нем — слишком мягкими, слишком задумчивыми и грустными, они не могли принадлежать ей. Джоан отлично знала, что когда она грустит, ее лицо каменеет, принимая выражение среднее между упрямством и крайней усталостью.

Она потеряла где-то этот рисунок, когда пришла домой. То ли не могла найти, то ли не искала.

            Господи, как она вообще могла что-то потерять, в квартире был идеальный порядок, волком хотелось выть...

            В настоящем же Шерлок продолжал свой сценический монолог.

— Я не мог позволить, чтобы ты меня увидела, даже заподозрила, поэтому пришлось прятаться. Когда я понял, что ты... — он замялся. — В общем, это была совсем новая переменная в уравнении. Я долго не мог принять решение. И тут на помощь пришли бездомные. После этого несколько месяцев я провел в... — и он углубился в описание своих неофициальных контактов с французскими тайными обществами: по-видимому, карбонарии до сих пор существовали, только перебрались из Италии на север, и находились теперь в какой-то связи с Мориарти. Джоан обнаружила, что мысли ее шевелятся в голове слишком медленно и что она понимает в лучшем случае одно слово из трех.

— Значит, бездомные были от тебя? — перебила его Джоан на середине особенно замысловатого пассажа, когда он уже закончил мысль и углубился в следующую: вроде бы рассказывал, как собирается ловить Морана с помощью управляемого андроида.

— Да, разумеется, — кивнул Шерлок после секундной заминки.

— Так они... Марина знала, что ты жив?

— Что? Не говори ерунды, нет, конечно! У меня было несколько фальшивых личностей в их сети, через них я устроил тебе рекламную кампанию. Часть денег тоже исходила от меня. Я пошел на риск: либо ты, либо Майкрофт могли догадаться, что суммы слишком крупные, но я поставил на ваше плохое знакомство с этой средой. И не ошибся — Майкрофт что-то заподозрил только пару месяцев назад, когда Скотланд-Ярд получил первые улики.

— То есть Майкрофт не знал тоже?

Почему-то Джоан была уверена, что уж Майкрофт-то не мог не догадаться. В конце концов, он организовывал похороны, следил за скрытыми камерами... Да и Молли. Шерлок же сказал, что Молли помогла ему все устроить, и чтобы Майкрофт ее не расколол? Или?..

— Я почти уверен, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Если и знал, то старый лентяй никак этого не обнаружил. Ты, должно быть, удивляешься, как обошлось с похоронами? У меня было завещание, еще семилетней давности. По нему Майкрофт не должен был получить доступ к моему телу ни в коем случае, и оно должно было быть кремировано, — последнее Шерлок проговорил с самодовольной усмешкой. — Это была забавная мера предосторожности, как раз на такой случай. Не думал, что она когда-нибудь по-настоящему понадобится, больше рассчитывал просто ему насолить в последний раз. Джоан? Джоан!

Не обращая внимания на легкие панические нотки в его голосе, Джоан аккуратно встала, положила Шеннон в манежик, укрыла. Чаще она спала вместе с дочкой, но в последнее время приучала ее к самостоятельности по ночам — пора уже, возраст.

— Извини, я очень устала, — тихо сказала она Шерлоку. — Тяжелый был день. Нужно поспать.

— Джоан, я... — он сделал такой жест, как будто хотел протянуть к ней руку, но в последний момент передумал. — Я не хотел...

— Мне действительно просто нужно поспать, — повторила она. — Утром... а, да, еще нужно позвонить Мэри, попросить ее выйти, у меня завтра рабочий день, подменяю Смита...

— Я позвоню, — быстро сказал Шерлок.

— Ты? — Джоан удивленно моргнула.

— Телефон приколот на холодильник, — терпеливо, словно маленькому ребенку, пояснил Шерлок. — Я вполне в состоянии набрать номер.

— Да, конечно, — Джоан улыбнулась. — Точно, ты можешь позвонить, и она даже тебя услышит.

— Джоан? — у него на лице появилась легкая тревога. Интересно, это настоящее, или он опять, как в Баскервиле?..

— Все в порядке, — быстро ответила она, потерла лоб. — Просто, понимаешь, это как воскресение из мертвых. Я столько месяцев твердила, что тебя нет, мне сложно представить, что ты теперь снова есть. Я высплюсь, и все будет в порядке.

— Но я не умирал, — подчеркнуто спокойно заметил Шерлок. — Я никогда и не был мертв.

— Я же говорю, завтра. Спокойной ночи.

Она пошла в спальню — бывшую Шерлокову комнату — и рухнула на кровать прямо в одежде, думая пять минут полежать, а потом переодеться в домашнее. И провалилась в какую-то темную, мягкую вату.

 

***

 

Джоан отправили в отпуск по беременности в самом начале седьмого месяца, и это было крайне неприятно, потому что она собиралась доработать до середины восьмого, как минимум, а то и дольше. Это означало, во-первых, меньше денег, а во-вторых, что она сможет провести меньше времени с сыном после его рождения: шесть дополнительные месяцев она брать не собиралась, просто не могла себе позволить.

К тому же, отпуск ей совершенно не требовался: чувствовала она себя превосходно... ну, если не считать постоянной усталости, но это не было ей в новинку еще до беременности. За время жизни с Шерлоком она привыкла к переработкам и недосыпам.

Однако главврач показал ей копии ее назначений с ошибками, которые, когда Джоан посмотрела на них свежим взглядом, вызвали у нее неприятное чувство унижения — первый год интернатуры по новой. Хорошо, конечно, что в больнице общего профиля здоровье пациентов редко зависело от ее назначений.

После этого начальство заботливо указало, что она взяла себе слишком много часов, и не хочет ли она пока сократить их количество? Руководство госпиталя готово пойти ей навстречу...

«Почему бы мне тогда не уйти в отпуск двумя месяцами раньше?» — спросила Джоан сквозь зубы.

«О, это было бы отлично, голубушка! — возликовал главный врач. — Я рад, что вы это предложили. Вы явно перетрудились, я сам, как врач, первым делом рекомендовал бы вам отдых, и никаких, абсолютно никаких нервов».

Разумеется, Джоан могла и не уходить — медицинских показаний не было, отправлять ее в отпуск без ее согласия они не имели права. Но у нее сразу как-то опустились руки.

Списали. Снова.

Так Джоан оказалась на Бейкер-стрит без какой-либо возможности сбежать оттуда, если не считать вылазок в «Теско». Неудивительно, что уже на второй день она проснулась с больным горлом, забитым носом и абсолютным нежеланием вставать с постели.

Насморк, который нельзя было лечить чем-то мало-мальски действенным, затянулся на неделю.

То был один из особенно ужасных вечеров, когда еще слишком рано, чтобы ложиться спать, по телевизору не показывают ничего стоящего и даже чистка любимого браунинга не помогает забыть, что она, собственно, совершенно одна во всем мире (если не считать Гарри, которая улетела поднимать какой-то стартап в Индии, напоследок жизнерадостно посоветовав лучше питаться), что в животе у нее медленно растет существо, которое ей предстоит в одиночку кормить и содержать ближайшие двадцать с лишним лет; что ей уже почти сорок, что ей снятся кошмары, что... что у нее, черт побери, болит горло, заложен нос и очень хочется пить, а чай кончился, и некому даже пойти и принести ей эту чашку!

Дойдя до этой мысли Джоан расхохоталась, потом закашлялась — тоже мне, нашли старуху. Звук в пустой квартире показался ей истеричным; качая головой, она встала с дивана, добралась до кухни, после некоторой возни отключила чайник из розетки и перетащила его вместе с базой на журнальный столик — так-то лучше.

И как раз в этот момент в дверь постучали.

Миссис Хадсон не стучала никогда, значит, кто-то пришел. Майкрофт? Но Майкрофт тоже не стучал: очевидно, фамильная дедукция Холмсов позволяла вычислить, одета Джоан или нет (а заодно и цвет ее ночной рубашки) по скрипу половиц на лестнице. Звонка в дверь внизу Джоан не слышала — наверное, как раз в этот момент возилась с чайником и проводом, тихонько кляня под нос компанию-производителя. Она еще в армии узнала: снайперы не матерятся, потому что ругаясь только свою ругань и слышишь. И да, хорошо, что она беременна мальчиком, а не девочкой: при дочке Джоан бы постеснялась.

Так вот, в дверь постучали, и Джоан сипло крикнула:

— Войдите!

Дверь тихонько, нерешительно приотворилась, в щели показалась знакомая фальшиво-рыжеволосая голова с ужасным гладким пробором. Молли Хупер. Конечно, когда тебе кажется, что жизнь уже совсем хренова, вселенная тут же показывает тебе, что до самого дна еще далеко.

При Шерлоке Джоан Молли жалела — и немного сочувствовала. Она знала, что значит сохнуть по человеку, который абсолютно тебе не подходит и шансов на которого у тебя нет. Когда Шерлок погиб, Джоан, признаться, позорно уклонялась от встречи с Молли и даже сбросила вызов, когда та позвонила — ей казалось невыносимым еще и утешать кого-то. Но нет, как позже выяснилось, Молли не просила утешения: когда Джоан все-таки собралась с духом и перезвонила ей на следующий день, Молли только дрожащим голосом сообщила ей, что у Шерлока было завещание, согласно которому его следовало кремировать, и что это уже было исполнено, так что Джоан не удастся прийти попрощаться.

На слове «попрощаться» голос Молли тогда задрожал так сильно, что Джоан только и смогла сухо ответить: «Он со мной попрощался, все в порядке», — и повесить трубку. На похороны Джоан не пошла и не знала, была ли там Молли, так что больше они не виделись. И вот теперь пожалуйста.

— Джоан, привет, — сказала Молли, явно нервничая. — Я... как ты?

— Привет! — Джоан помахала ей рукой, подумала, не встать ли, но решила, что слишком много усилий. — Слегка простыла, а так ничего. Садись... куда-нибудь.

Молли прошла, прижимая к себе крупноватую для ее хрупкого сложения черную сумку, устроилась в кресло, когда-то бывшее креслом Джоан. Это почему-то тоже Джоан разозлило. Идиоты. Хоть бы кто из нечастых посетителей занял шерлоковское! Какая разница, кто в чем сидит?!

— Как у тебя дела? — продолжила Молли расспрашивать немного нервно.

— Нормально, — Джоан постаралась вежливо улыбнуться. — А ты как?

— Все так же... — Молли неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Ты по какому случаю? — спросила Джоан. — Просто шла мимо, или?..

На лице у Молли появилось такое явное выражение вины и растерянности, что Джоан чуть было не застонала в голос — ну и сердце сжало болью, да. Только не говорите, что эта сентиментальная девочка через полгода пришла на Бейкер-стрит просить что-то на память о своей несчастной любви! Даже для Молли это немного слишком. К тому же, у патологоанатома как раз была полная возможность срезать с трупа прядь волос или оставить на память пуговицу от пальто, если не что похуже. В конце концов, это она давала Шерлоку куски кадавров... «Прекрати, — резко оборвала себя Джоан. — Да, тебе плохо, но это не значит, что нужно ополчаться на беднягу Молли!»

— Я... понимаешь, — Молли опустила глаза, облизнула губы — классические признаки неуверенности. — Шерлок у меня просил кое-что... одну вещь, когда он еще... и я ему ее дала. То есть позволила вынести. Я думала, ее не хватятся, все равно они никому не нужны, но у нас пришел новый директор, началась проверка, и мне нужно бы их вернуть, а то окажется, что у нас недостача... И я подумала — вдруг его вещи еще тут? Нет, конечно, если она не найдется, я заплачу, это не так уж дорого, но я подумала, вдруг... в общем, вот. И я пойму, если ты не можешь смотреть его вещи, или...

Джоан чуть было не вздохнула с облегчением. Во-первых, от того, что интерес Молли оказался нормальным, шкурным и земным, никакой сентиментальщины, с которой Джоан сейчас не расположена была иметь дело. Во-вторых, потому что вещи Шерлока они с миссис Хадсон так никуда и не сплавили. Было бы неприятно подставить Молли.

— Да, все здесь, — кивнула Джоан. — А что именно? Микроскоп? Хотя нет, ты сказала, недорогое...

— Набор старинных скальпелей из музея колледжа, — облегченно зачастила Молли. — Они там все равно пылились в витрине, а Шерлок сказал, ему для дела нужно... Такие, знаешь, в бархатном вытертом футляре, синеньком. Они из начала двадцатого века, не антиквариат, ничего особенно ценного, но такой формы уже сейчас не делают, они у нас неправильно лежали на экспозиции про Джозефа Белла...

— Кажется, я что-то такое видела, — Джоан наморщила лоб. — Я все наверху сложила, в своей бывшей спальне. Погоди, сейчас...

Она встала с дивана, опираясь на ручку — голову от чихания и воспаления слизистых носа слегка вело. Подумать только, а Шерлок ей говорил, что когда человек лжет, он наваливает в кучу множество мало связанных деталей. Если так рассуждать, Молли врет, как политик; например, имел ли шотландец Белл хоть какое-то отношение к Бартсу и был ли вообще в колледже музей?.. И в то же время Джоан точно помнила, что да, видела она такой футляр из темно-фиолетового вытертого бархата, и внутри что-то гремело и звенело, словно вывалившись из креплений. Джоан, однако, в тот момент не чувствовала ни малейшего любопытства. Кроме того, у нее даже в лучшие времена хватало инстинкта самосохранения не открывать коробки, которые Шерлок запер.

Молли тотчас вскочила с кресла, дернулась поддержать покачнувшуюся Джоан, но та тотчас обрела равновесие. Зато, когда она встала, складки тяжелого домашнего халата, в котором Джоан отбывала простуду, легли, уже не скрывая живот. Молли потрясенно охнула и прижала узкую ладонь ко рту.

— Ты... ты... — она даже сделала шаг назад, запнулась и упала в кресло, выпустив сумку себе на колени.

— А, я думала, ты знаешь, — Джоан провела ладонью по лицу.

— Откуда? — потрясенно спросила Молли.

— Да, и правда... Неужели Майк не сплетничал? Хотя он мог не заметить, мы с ним последний раз месяца три назад виделись, и то мельком.

— Мы с Майком Стэмфордом почти не знакомы, — покачала головой Молли. — Это... Шерлока?

— Он, знаешь, очень эффективно блокировал все прочие возможности, — сказала Джоан с суховатым юмором. — Так тебе нужен этот футляр или нет? Пошли.

— Не нужно... по лестнице! — запротестовала Молли. — Я потом зайду, или сама...

— Молли, я беременна, а не покалечена, — сказала Джоан устало, но, на удивление, без раздражения: Молли внезапно очень напомнила ей миссис Хадсон, только на сорок лет моложе и с комплексом неполноценности. — И всего-то на седьмом месяце. Поверь мне, главное неудобство моего положения — даже не вес, а что часто надо в туалет ходить.

На лестнице Джоан пришлось разок отвести руку Молли, когда та попыталась ее поддержать, но в целом остаток визита девушки прошел даже приятно. Пока они искали футляр, Молли отошла от своей неловкости и оказалась неплохой собеседницей. Когда уже после успешного раскапывания скальпелей Джоан начала угощать ее чаем внизу, она с удивлением обнаружила, что впервые за много месяцев широко улыбается в ответ на рассказы о выходках практикантов: ну, святое дело — запереть первокурсников на десять минут в морге среди ночи или подкинуть заспиртованное ухо в сумочку блондинке...

И вот когда уже Джоан решила, что уже все совсем хорошо, Молли помялась-помялась и выдала:

— Ну, ты... нормально?

Поднявшееся было настроение моментально испортилось снова. Джоан преувеличенно тяжело вздохнула.

— Знаешь, что хуже, чем потерять лучшего друга и любовника? — жестко спросила она. — То, что все постоянно считают, что ты должна быть просто безутешной вдовой. И не говори мне, что на тебя саму жалостливые взгляды не сыпались.

— Нет, — пожала плечами Молли. — Меня в Бартсе все... не очень знают. И про то, как я к Шерлоку... Ладно, извини, Джоан... Я пойду, окей? — пока она говорила это, ее пальцы все время играли со старинной застежкой футляра, что лежал у нее на коленях (черная сумка уже переместилась на пол, к ногам).

Молли встала, Джоан машинально последовала ее примеру; футляр распахнулся, и старинные скальпели посыпались на пол.

Молли взвизгнула, Джоан ахнула — мгновенно и в деталях представила, что могут натворить старинные хирургические ножи с хрупкими женскими ступнями. Правда, тут же с облегчением выдохнула: Молли была в не слишком женственных, но практичных по осенней слякоти плотных кедах, их так просто не прорежешь. Почему-то они обе начали нервно хихикать, Молли кинулась собирать скальпели с пола — и Джоан первая заметила, что вместе с ними из футляра выпала сложенная в четыре раза бумажка.

Молли заметила тоже, подобрала листок с пола, машинально протянула его Джоан. Джоан взяла, непонятно зачем, наверняка это что-то музейное, описание экспоната или вроде того...

Но бумажка оказалась страницей, вырванной из нотной тетради. Ноты были нацарапаны поверх станов криво, шерлоковским почерком, иногда зачеркнуты; Джоан плохо помнила свои уроки кларнета, но даже ей сразу стало ясно, что указания ритма кое-где противоречили друг другу. Явный черновик. На строчке, оставленной для названия, размашисто были выведены инициалы «Д.У.»

У Джоан ослабели ноги, и она вынуждена была сесть на диван. Если постараться, она даже это прочтет... Или не стоит?

Она не слышала, как тихо закрылась дверь в квартиру.

 

 

***

Когда Джоан пыталась обдумать свои отношения с Шерлоком — а случалось это чаще, чем она считала полезным для собственного рассудка — то никогда не могла прорваться через путаницу непроговоренного и неуслышанного; через взаимные ожидания, многолетнюю привычку к одиночеству и осторожные попытки удержать равновесие, не сдав друг другу слишком много.

Она понятия не имела, что будет говорить своему сыну, когда он подрастет. «Твой папа был героем, хотя отказывался так называться, сражался с преступниками, а потом один маньяк довел его до самоубийства, и да, мы не были женаты, потому что я была его личным блогером и ассистентом, и брак помешал бы нашему сотрудничеству»? Определенно, эту версию следовало как-то отредактировать. И уж конечно, вряд ли стоит рассказывать ребенку, что его рождения они не хотели, даже не задумывались, а просто забыли об осторожности в тот вечер, когда Мориарти заскочил к Шерлоку на чай и оставил искромсанное яблоко, и что если бы Шерлок не погиб, Джоан, скорее всего, сделала бы аборт.

Черт, их отношения были так далеки от любовных, как только возможно.

В тот вечер, вечер визита Молли, Джоан позволила себе долго сидеть на диване с нотной записью на коленях и вспоминать.

Например, Баскервильское дело, с которого все началось; первую ночь, когда Шерлок сидел на краю ее кровати и извинялся; вторую ночь, когда они ввалились в номер после взрыва, после застреленного пса, после того, как она сдавленным голосом высказала Шерлоку свои благодарность и восхищение — он помог Генри Найту, заставил его посмотреть, не оставил мальчишке эмоциональную травму... Естественно, они упали на шерлоковскую кровать вдвоем, и Джоан хорошо помнила, как волосы Шерлока пахли мхом и сырой землей.

Помнила она и следующее утро, когда все было то ли по-прежнему, то ли черт знает как. Во время завтрака до нее, сквозь оставшуюся с ночи приятную расслабленность (Шерлок никак не мог быть девственником, ну никак! или ей следовало полностью пересмотреть свои взгляды на возможности теоретической подготовки), наконец дошло:

— Так погоди, ты думал, что сахар был отравлен?

— Это был эксперимент в лабораторных условиях. Буквально. К тому же мне нужно было проверить влияние этого наркотика на менее интеллектуальный мозг. Лестрейд подходил идеально.

Джоан глубоко вздохнула.

— Так ты помирился со мной позавчера, только чтобы попытаться отравить Лестрейда? Я должна была понять: ты мне-то кофе никогда не делал, а ему...

Шерлоку хватило совести выглядеть слегка виноватым — впрочем, это выражение выглядело таким подчеркнутым, что не обмануло бы и ребенка. Из-под маски раскаяния, между тем, просвечивало типичное лукавство удовлетворенного и довольного собой мужчины.

— Во-первых, я не травил его, а протестировал на нем психотропное вещество, действие которого уже испытал на себе. Я знал, что к серьезным последствиям это не приведет. Во-вторых... — тут он характерно прищурился. — Ну надо же! Ты злишься на меня не за то, что я провел эксперимент на Лестрейде, а за то, что я не провел его на тебе!

— Шерлок, это не так, — твердо ответила Джоан.

— Надо же, не знал, что твой воинствующий феминизм заходит настолько далеко...

— Это не так, я сказала!

— Право же, это тем более нелогично, что ты сама настаивала, чтобы я проявлял к тебе особое отношение как к другу...

— Шерлок, уймись!

Он закатил глаза:

— Все очень просто, Джоан. Ты значительно ниже ростом и легче; я знал, сколько сахара клал в кофе, но не мог точно рассчитать, на сколько нужно уменьшить дозу, чтобы она подействовала на тебя аналогичным образом. Не говоря уже о том, что некоторые препараты оказывают на мужчин и женщин разный эффект. Если бы не эти соображения, я бы, несомненно, включил тебя в исследуемую группу, а Лестрейда сделал бы контрольным экземпляром. Ты довольна?

— Ты должен был спросить!

Он приподнял брови:

— Ты бы разрешила, Лестрейд — нет. Кроме того, чистота эксперимента не позволяла.

— Мне нравится твоя уверенность... — пробормотала Джоан.

— У нас поезд через полчаса, — сменил Шерлок тему. — Пойду рассчитаюсь с хозяевами — и выражу соболезнования насчет собаки.

— Лучше не... — начала она, но он уже встал и направился к одному из хозяев, драматически перекинув черное пальто через руку.

Джоан оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть.

Сейчас, спустя больше полугода она так и не поняла — что это было? Забота, беспокойство о ее состоянии? Или Шерлок и впрямь озвучил настоящую причину, по которой не стал вовлекать ее в «эксперимент»? У Шерлока была неприятная привычка даже услуги оказывать так, что непонятно было, ради кого он это, собственно, делает — взять хотя бы тот случай, когда он вылечил ее от психосоматической хромоты, но перед этим заставил думать, что вытащил через пол-Лондона ради СМС... Да, хотя СМС ему тоже нужно было набрать, в этом можно не сомневаться. У него, лентяя, всегда было три или четыре причины для любого действия.

...Она беспрестанно разглаживала на коленях нотный листок, вытирая салфетками нос и глаза.

 

 

***

Как-то вышло, что после того визита Молли они начали общаться.

В четверг Молли позвонила и спросила, нет ли у Джоан каких-нибудь планов на пятницу, а то они могли бы... ну, встретиться, посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм и все такое...

В первый момент Джоан разозлилась, даже стиснула мобильный в кулаке. Маленькая благонамеренная Молли... уж чья жалость Джоан ни капли не нужна!

Но потом она подумала еще раз, сделала глубокий вдох и сказала:

— Почему нет?

Что заставило Молли позвонить: в самом ли деле жалость или банальное женское одиночество? Очевидно, второе: ей не к кому пойти, кроме Джоан, вечером пятницы. Джоан надоело быть объектом благотворительности, но всю свою жизнь она старалась помогать людям. Сейчас, так вышло, она не может помочь никому, кроме себя, ребенка в своем животе да время от времени заскакивающих бродяжек — кстати, что-то давно никого не было, даже странно: зима, сезон обморожений. Почему бы не сделать что-то хорошее для несчастного патологоанатома?

В конце концов, когда Молли была у нее в прошлый раз, она подчеркнуто не говорила о Шерлоке и не выспрашивала об их отношениях, а все остальные темы не так страшны, даже если Молли вздумает болтать всю дорогу о своем коте. Или о трупах... кстати, трупы! Именно черного юмора Джоан и не хватало.

Так что она повторила, на сей раз с несколько большим энтузиазмом:

— Конечно, Молли, буду очень рада тебя видеть!

— Замечательно! — возликовали на том конце. — Мы можем посмотреть «Glee»! Или «Casualty!

У Джоан моментально свело зубы, и она подумала, что это уже не такая уж хорошая идея.

К счастью, Молли согласилась на марафон «Доктора Кто» образца 2008 года, даже очень быстро разобралась в ситуации с помощью комментариев Джоан —  и где-то на середине второй серии Джоан почувствовала, что, кажется, нечаянно добавила еще одно разбитое сердце в копилку Дэвида Теннанта. Потом они зачем-то взялись пересматривать «В джазе только девушки», следом, из-за какой-то странной цепочки ассоциаций, прошлогодних «Икс-менов» с Фассбендером и МакЭвоем и... короче говоря, кончилось тем, что Молли заснула в гостиной на диване, и у Джоан не хватило сердца ее будить и отправлять на такси домой. Вместо этого она накрыла девушку одеялом и немного полюбовалась на нее спящую.

Молли была почти на десять лет моложе — недостаточно, чтобы ощущать материнские позывы, но...

Она ушла спать к себе, впервые за много недель чувствуя себя легко и спокойно.

Позже они периодически созванивались, один раз даже отправились вместе за покупками: Молли нужно было обновить гардероб, а Джоан внезапно осознала, что до рождения ребенка осталось чуть больше месяца, а у нее куплена только кроватка. Нужны были бутылочки, соски, запас подгузников, ползунки, какая-то там присыпка, детское питание... или нет, это позже. Кончилось тем, что кофточку Молли они не купили, и вообще толком ничего не купили, а просидели два часа в кафе-мороженом с ноутбуком на столике, составляя список. У Молли, как выяснилось, имелись племянники, так что она примерно представляла, что нужно закупать и вообще оказалась хорошей помощницей. Она даже знала интернет-магазин, где можно разместить заказ, чтобы все привезли на дом. Так они в итоге и сделали.

Именно Молли Джоан позвонила, когда очередное ультразвуковое обследование дало неожиданный результат. Молли приехала с очередной порцией мороженого (иногда Джоан могла бы поклясться, что суммарный объем поглощенного Молли мороженого опасно приближался к объему тела девушки) и терпеливо сидела на диване, слушая бессвязные реплики Джоан.

— Дочь! — восклицала она. — Черт побери, Молли, я не знаю, я понятия не имею, как воспитывать дочь! Я всю жизнь была... такой неправильной девочкой, понимаешь? И я не то чтобы хотела, все эти каблуки, и помаду, и все дела, но... бог мой, я мать-одиночка с дочерью! Она обречена повторить все мои ошибки и в результате оказаться одинокой неудачницей...

— Джоан, ты считаешь себя неудачницей? — удивленно спросила Молли.

— А кто я? — Джоан горько рассмеялась, провела рукой по волосам. — Я долбаная мать-одиночка, работаю там, где не требуется и половина моей квалификации, потеряла практически все, чем дорожила в жизни... кто я, черт возьми?

Молли смотрела на нее молча и удивленно, с ее ложки капало мороженое.

— Прости, — Джоан спохватилась. — Извини, я вовсе не хотела тебя этим грузить. Просто как-то... — она передернула плечами. — С мальчишкой я бы хоть знала, что делать. А с девочкой...

— Вот теперь ты говоришь, как шовинист, — спокойно заметила Молли. — Хотя я не сомневаюсь, что мальчишке ты бы точно дала настоящее мужское воспитание.

Джоан слабо улыбнулась.

— Да я знаю, что это шовинизм, просто... гендерные роли существуют, Молли, и ничего с этим не сделаешь. Я всю жизнь пыталась найти свое место в мире, отчасти потому, что мои родители толком не уделяли мне внимания, а Гарри... — она запнулась. — В общем, с такой старшей сестрой... — она еще раз запнулась. — Короче говоря, я бы не хотела, чтобы у моей дочери были те же проблемы. Но история повторяется, и она просто обречена их иметь... хотя, конечно, раз уж это дочь Шерлока, можно предположить, что она с рождения будет разбираться в стильных тряпках и косметике!

Молли разинула рот.

— Он разбира... лся в косметике?

Джоан невесело хмыкнула.

— Гораздо лучше меня. И в париках, и в накладных бюстах. И пользовался кремом для рук и лица, особенно после работы со всякими химикатами. Кстати, не хочешь забрать? Там две банки неоткрытые остались, срок годности еще не истек.

— Джоан...

— Что?

— Можно тебя обнять?

Джоан не смогла скрыть удивления. Обычно люди не спрашивают о таком... по крайней мере, женщины у женщин не спрашивают. Неужели она стала настолько отстраненной и холодной?

— Конечно, Молли, — мягко сказала Джоан. — Можно.

 И Молли поставила мороженое на кофейный столик, и обняла ее со спины, и держала крепко-крепко.

— А еще я придумала имя, а теперь оно не подходит... — пробормотала Джоан.

Последовала пауза.

— Как насчет Шеннон? — спросила Молли вдруг,  с непонятной неловкостью в голосе. — Это... кельтская богиня мудрости. И звучит... похоже немножко. Может быть, подойдет?

— Я подумаю, — согласилась Джоан.

 

***

Случился у них с Шерлоком как-то и такой разговор. Джоан однажды решила приодеться на свидание с новым потенциальным бойфрендом. Было это уже после Сойера, а значит, после бассейна, а значит, Джоан почти перестала стесняться своего товарища по квартире и могла без всякой задней мысли подкрашивать губы перед зеркалом в гостиной — свет там падал куда удачнее, чем в ванной, а у нее в комнате большого зеркала не было. Не видела она как-то в нем необходимости.

Джоан уже покончила с помадой и теперь в отчаянии взирала на свои волосы: ей не удалось их уложить так же, как в парикмахерской, а это означало, что придется экспериментировать с заколками. Заколки не держались: не нравилось им, что волосы недостаточно густые. «И мне не нравится, — устало сказала Джоан заколкам, — и этот рыжий цвет тоже не нравится, больше никогда не спрошу, где купить приличную краску для волос, у Молли Хупер...»

— Может, так и оставить? — задумчиво спросила она, оглядывая свое недавно подровненное каре.

Она не ожидала, что Шерлок ответит, но он подал голос с дивана, где привычно валялся, пялясь в пространство:

— Раз уж ты спросила, отвечу: по-всякому плохо.

— В смысле? — Джоан резко обернулась. — Я понимаю, что ты невысокого мнения о моей внешности, но не надо...

— Эта прическа тебе не идет, — снисходительно пояснил Шерлок, скосив на нее один глаз. — Что бы ты с ней ни сделала, лучше не будет. Кстати, краска тоже.

— Я знаю! — прошипела Джоан, выдирая заколки из волос. Внезапно ей показалось, что лицо в зеркале выглядит не на сорок, а на все пятьдесят.

— Я рекомендую короткую стрижку, которую ты носила зимой, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Шерлок. — Она придает твоему лицу решительность, которой ты лишаешься, пытаясь подделаться под традиционные стандарты. Кстати, в коротких волосах седина заметна только внимательному глазу, что уничтожило бы необходимость в краске. Или, если тебе так уж необходима эта ложная уверенность, я бы рекомендовал использовать более качественный бренд и цвет, близкий к твоему естественному русому. Теперь, когда афганский загар сошел, рыжий слишком подчеркивает нездоровую бледность типичного лондонца.

Джоан нахмурилась в зеркало, встретившись с Шерлоком взглядом.

— И меня будут опять принимать за лесбиянку!

Шерлок только усмехнулся.

— Я не лесбиянка! — жестко повторила Джоан.

— Разумеется, нет, — покладисто согласился Шерлок, — ты явный бисексуал с подавленными тенденциями к захвату территории.

Джоан фыркнула.

— Кстати, твоя предыдущая тирада насчет прически и цвета волос звучала очень по-гейски.

— Ремарка на уровне детского сада, Джоан, — закатил глаза Шерлок. И тут же, сменив интонацию, продолжил с неожиданной мягкой убедительностью. — Не проецируй сомнения в своей женственности на сомнения в своей привлекательности и уж тем боле сексуальной идентичности. Тебе не идет. Ты вполне соответствуешь своему полу, больше чем большинство известных мне дам; для этого не нужно наносить защитную окраску или уродовать свои ноги, откровенно говоря, пародией на каблуки.

Пораженная, Джоан медленно опустила заколки на каминную полку.

— Ты знаешь, что впервые сказал мне нечто, отдаленно напоминающее комплимент?

— Да, вот это точно прозвучало «по-женски»! — тон Шерлока не оставлял сомнений, что именно он думает о женщинах. — Я всего лишь пытался сказать, что не с твоими средними актерскими способностями пытаться изобразить то, чем ты не являешься. К тому же, разве не ты говорила мне, что отношения должны строиться на честности? Если ты, конечно, действительно стремишься к отношениям с этим мужчиной.

— Да, еще не хватало принимать от тебя советы об отношениях... — проворчала Джоан. — Послушать тебя, так мне нужно идти на первое свидание в джинсах и свитере!

...Джоан пошла на первое свидание в джинсах и свитере, и в самый разгар приятного ужина пришло СМС — насчет скрывающегося серийного убийцы, плюс «Твой пистолет у меня, нужен снайпер. ШХ». Убийца прятался в дыре, и единственный подходящий угол выстрела можно было найти, только вскарабкавшись по мусорным бакам и двум пожарным лестницам. Разумеется, это возможно было проделать только в джинсах, а никак не в юбке-карандаше, которую Джоан всерьез рассматривала как подходящий вариант для свидания с университетским преподавателем. Шерлок потом утверждал, что это было чистой воды совпадением.


	4. Chapter 4

_спал бы зубами к стенке, на вкус не пробовал эту блажь,_

_видишь, как тот, наверху, берет отточенный карандаш,_

_молча рисует рельсы, и фонари, и дождь,_

_черную станцию, выгоревший бурьян,_

_ставит короткий росчерк и говорит тебе: что отдашь?_

_держишь внутри из последних сил слезы, и смех, и дрожь,_

_и говоришь ему:_

_все, что хочешь, любовь моя._

**_Е. Перченкова_ **

 

Рождество они тоже встречали с Молли. И с Майкрофтом. Джоан сама не знала, как так получилось. Она никого не ждала и никого не приглашала. Ни с кем из ее старых приятелей по регби она не поддерживала отношений; да к тому же девчонки либо все повыходили замуж и нянчили двоих-троих детей, либо усердно строили медицинскую карьеру и заведовали отделениями, а некоторые умудрялись делать и то, и другое. С другими приятелями из колледжа она потеряла контакт давным-давно. Майк Стэмфорд? Они с ним и правда уже месяца три не общались, к тому же, у него тоже жена и дети. Лестрейд? Он приходил к ним с Шерлоком на Рождество в прошлом году, но тогда у него были смутные отношения с женой; она уезжала на праздники к родителям. Сейчас же они вроде бы помирились. Кроме того, Джоан чувствовала бы определенное неудобство, приглашая его на Бейкер-стрит, особенно если учесть — что греха таить — проскочившую между ними этой весной искру. Если бы в Дартмуре Шерлок не повел себя так, как повел, кто знает, что бы там получилось.

В общем, кончилось тем, что Рождество они встречали вдвоем с миссис Хадсон, и это было совсем неплохо: та напекла всяких вкусностей, вытащила с полки древний проигрыватель и пластинки, и они танцевали под старый джаз, который звучал особенно хрипло. Ноутбук был выключен, шторы задернуты, и можно было подумать, что ничего не было в целом мире лучше запаха выпечки и хвои от еловых веток.

Неожиданно часов в семь вечера в дверь постучали. За порогом обнаружилась Молли — на ней было то же самое, что и в прошлом году, мужское пальто, но на сей раз она даже не попыталась уложить волосы в прическу, ограничилась французской косой, и слава богу. Джоан могла не разбираться в моде, но даже она знала, когда женщина уродует себя.

— Молли... боже мой, рада тебя видеть, заходи, — Джоан чуть виновато вспомнила, что не приготовила для Молли подарка, а можно было бы об этом подумать. Правда, открытку она написала и отправила еще вчера.

— Я буквально на минуту, — Молли виновато улыбнулась. — Меня ждут и... миссис Хадсон, вы замечательно выглядите!

Естественно, миссис Хадсон и слышать не хотела о том, чтобы отпустить Молли без чашки чая и куска пирога.

— Меня там ждут, в машине, — слабо отбивалась Молли.

— Поздравляю, — усмехнулась ей Джоан, — так зови его сюда!

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Молли с несчастным видом поджала губы. — Это совсем не то и не так. Это... ну, не свидание, и вообще...

И как раз в этот момент в дверь гостиной 221Б вошел Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной. Выглядел он как никогда неуместно: если бы за неуместность можно было давать приз, Джоан бы выдвинула его в лауреаты — да и держался прямо, будто аршин проглотил.

У Джоан упало сердце. Она не знала, что ей сделать, — то ли сразу накинуться на Майкрофта за попытку похитить и запугать Молли, то ли радушно поприветствовать его в своем доме — половину ренты за который он, кстати, платит, хотя она и не напрашивалась. Ситуацию разрешила, как ни странно, сама Молли. Она откровенно просияла, увидев Холмса.

— Майкрофт! — воскликнула она. — Как здорово, что вы догадались подняться! Вы не возражаете, если мы тут задержимся ненадолго?

— В самом деле, Майкрофт, будете пирог? — радушно предложила Джоан, немедленно сообразив, что это еще один способ помучить Майкрофта.

Однако, к ее удивлению, Холмс даже не скривился. Поцеловал руку миссис Хадсон, послушно принял чашку чая и тарелку, и даже — вот самое удивительное! — съел весь кусок. По-настоящему съел и прожевал. И похвалил, почти искренне. Джоан не знала, что и думать. В самом деле, не может же Молли с ним встречаться?.. Молли бросала на Майкрофта самые странные взгляды — немного жалобные, немного виноватые, немного даже довольные — но никак не влюбленные. Майкрофт же на нее вообще почти не смотрел. Кроме того, Шерлок намекал, что его брат предпочитает мужчин...

Или у них какие-то общие дела? Какие? У Майкрофта и Молли нет ничего общего, кроме инициалов!

Потом они собрались уходить, и Джоан не выдержала.

— Молли? Что происходит? — прошипела она на ухо девушке, когда они сгружали в раковину посуду.

— Я... это по поводу Шерлока, — виновато проговорила Молли. — Понимаешь, у Майкрофта вопросы были... о лаборатории и... — она запнулась.

— Он хочет узнать, как мы, — вдруг дошло до Джоан. — Как я и ребенок. И не может придумать никакого предлога.

Ей захотелось рассмеяться. Может быть, сев на кухонный пол и побившись немного головой о шкафчики.

— Это он тебя отправил ко мне? Самый первый раз? Потому что стеснялся позвонить и спросить?

— Нет, — Молли покачала головой, — мне правда было нужно... ну, про скальпели, помнишь, — она почему-то покраснела. — Он на следующий день приехал в морг. Знаешь, каким он может быть.

— Предлагал деньги?

— Да. Я отказалась.

— Ясно...

Джоан вздохнула.

— Не сердись, пожалуйста, — вдруг проговорила Молли.

— За что мне на тебя сердиться? — удивленно посмотрела на нее Джоан. — Это же Майкрофт, мать его, Холмс. Чемпион по тому, как ставить людей в неловкие ситуации. Ты не виновата.

— Я не про себя, — Молли мотнула головой. — Я про него. Он... одинокий очень человек.

Джоан кисло улыбнулась и произнесла, стараясь говорить тихо — не ради Майкрофта, а чтобы не потревожить миссис Хадсон:

— А, ну да, конечно, ты думаешь, что узнаешь его получше и вылечишь своей дружбой и человеческим теплом? Молли, ты знаешь, что он выдал информацию о Шерлоке Мориарти?

Молли закусила губу, но возразила.

— Это не были конфиденциальные сведения.

— Достаточно, чтобы Мориарти сумел довести его до самоубийства!

Молли побледнела.

— То есть лечить асоциалов дружбой и человеческим теплом — это твоя прерогатива, Джоан? Так, чтобы они потом бросались с крыши, пытаясь...

Она замолчала.

— Молли, — проговорила Джоан заледеневшим языком. — Молли, что ты знаешь? Что Майкрофт рассказал тебе?

— Ничего, — быстро сказала Молли. — Правда, ничего! Пока, мне пора, Майкрофт хотел обсудить кое-что, и... Извини меня, Джоан, я...

И она умчалась прочь. Майкрофта в квартире уже не было — спустился по лестнице раньше. Словно черный призрак вступил в 221Б и спустя полчаса тихо вышел.

Рождественское настроение, разумеется, уже не вернулось.

 

***

Самое страшное в преодолении скорби — это не сама скорбь. Не тянущее ощущение в груди, не ужасное осознание окончательности и безысходности; даже не то, как ты, читая книгу, вскидываешь голову и начинаешь «Надо же, Шерлок...» — и понимаешь через секунду, что не с кем поделиться вычитанной шуткой или свежей глупостью из телевизора.

Самое страшное — это что параллельно приходится подниматься каждое утро, чистить зубы, засовывать голову под кран, отправляться на работу, за продуктами, в тир, спортзал (последние два занятия Джоан бросила только на шестом месяце), и делать все это, понимая, что нет, ничего не изменилось, что он не появится, не встанет на пороге, не сделает каким-то образом жизнь одновременно в десять раз сложнее и в тысячу раз проще...

Джоан ничего так, справлялась. Иногда на нее, конечно, накатывало, но в целом она держалась стойко, можно быть собой довольной. И никаких эксцессов. Никто из старых врагов Шерлока на нее не напал, никто из бездомных, которых она продолжала время от времени лечить, не заразил опасной болезнью. Она наполовину ожидала преждевременных родов, еще на седьмом месяце собрала сумку для больницы, однако ничего это не понадобилось. Ее даже никто не похитил и не держал в заложниках. Удивительно!

В больницу она отправилась на такси, в день, который назначила ее врач. «Если не почувствуйте симптомов до этого, я бы рекомендовала госпитализацию, — заметила она. — Вы здоровая женщина, Джоан, и беременность проходит просто прекрасно для ваших обстоятельств. Но, думаю, будет полезно понаблюдать вас пару дней перед родами, просто на всякий случай».

«Симптомы» — проще говоря, схватки — Джоан ощутила как раз в такси, но не придала им особого значения: ложные схватки продолжались у нее уже пару недель. Пока, однако, ее оформляли в больнице, стало ясно, что дело серьезное. Когда ее оформили в палату — отдельную, которую Джоан не заказывала и не оплачивала, но в данном случае Джоан решила не дергаться и не возражать — подошедшая медсестра заметила, что волноваться нечего.

— Это ваши первые роды, да? — спросила она, подглядывая в документы. — Ну так у вас есть еще часов пять или даже десять, прежде чем все начнется всерьез. Главное не заскучать.

— Не волнуйтесь, у меня есть ноутбук, — с улыбкой заметила Джоан. — Лучший товарищ в наши дни, не так ли?

Медсестра улыбнулась ей в ответ и сказала, что позовет врача.

Врач — пухловатый еврей со странным акцентом — осмотрел Джоан, тоже сказал, что все идет по плану и волноваться не о чем.

— Знаю, — сказала Джоан со вздохом, — семь лет учебы и больше десятка практики, знаете ли, всего насмотрелась.

— А, так у нас коллега! — врач воскликнул с фальшивым воодушевлением. — Неужели акушер?

— Травматолог, — ответила Джоан, — последнее время — общая практика. Не волнуйтесь, я знаю, какой это ужас — иметь коллегу в пациентах. Зато я подпишу все бумажки, так что вам не придется выбирать, спасать мне жизнь или сесть в тюрьму, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Да уж, это приятно слышать, — захохотал врач. — Хоть одна разумная женщина в этом дурдоме.

— Подождите до после родов, — заметила Джоан с мрачным юмором. — Гормоны всем мозги разносят.

— Постараемся этого не допустить, — доктор ей подмигнул.

— Да уж надеюсь! Не хотелось бы нанести вам травмы, — наполовину всерьез заметила Джоан.

— Думаю, если вы не пронесли с собой нелегальный пистолет, мы как-нибудь с вами справимся, — легкомысленно заметил врач, а Джоан постаралась не выдать себя выражением лица: мысль о том, чтобы взять с собой в больницу браунинг, посещала ее не раз и не два, но в итоге ей удалось справиться с паранойей. Хотя, конечно, если бы можно было во время родов держать хотя бы нож, это очень помогло бы ее самоощущению.

Уязвимость Джоан претила.

— Кстати говоря, у вас же предполагается партнер в палате во время родов? — врач, хмурясь, проглядывал ее бумаги. — Только не говорите мне, что тоже врач, я не вынесу еще одного коллегу на операционном поле.

— Никто не предполагается, — суховато ответила Джоан.

— Погодите, это что же, не ваши в коридоре?..

Тут Джоан снова скрутили схватки, и доктор успокаивающе похлопал ее по плечу, и сказал расслабиться, и ушел, а его место заняла медсестра. Впрочем, медсестра спустя какое-то время отошла тоже — схватки не учащались, и Джоан пообещала нажать кнопку, как только ей что-то понадобится.

В отсутствие медсестры особенно нечего было делать. Джоан подключилась к госпитальному вай-фаю и погуляла немного по сети, однако настроения не было. Джоан никогда не принадлежала к той категории блоггеров, которые пишут на твиттере что-то вроде: «Схватки каждые полчаса, роды приближаются! О, нет, кажется, уже каждые двадцать минут!» В конце концов она вспомнила странные слова доктора, и у нее появилось смутное подозрение. Неужели Майкрофт...

Джоан захлопнула ноутбук, сползла с кровати и, накинув халат, выглянула в коридор. О. Ну конечно. В вестибюле, на одном из кресел для посетителей, сидела Молли Хупер, на редкость несчастная, с пластиковым стаканчиком из кулера, зажатым между колен. Одета девушка была крайне небрежно, в мешковатую блузку и джинсы, волосы стянуты в хвост.

— Молли! — удивленно воскликнула Джоан. — Что ты... откуда ты узнала?

Молли вскинула на нее несчастный взгляд, и Джоан тут же поняла — ну конечно, все-таки Майкрофт.

Они с Молли помирились после того взрыва на Рождество, хотя примирение вышло очень неловким. Когда Молли рассказала Джоан то, что Майкрофт рассказал ей — об угрозах для Джоан, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда, которые заставили Шерлока прыгнуть — Джоан думала, что либо свалится в обморок, либо начнет рожать прямо там и тогда. Ничего этого не случилось, только Молли расплакалась и начала всхлипывать, как она сожалеет. Джоан даже пришлось ее утешать.

И да, Джоан решительно старалась об этом не думать. Она просто не могла. Не могла.

С одной стороны, новое знание не стало откровением: Джоан с самого была уверена, что Шерлок не мог просто так покончить с собой, должна была быть причина... И узнав, что это была самая идиотская, самая банальная причина из всех возможных, Джоан почти успокоилась.

Все эти месяцы она думала, что, может быть, она была виновата — не то и не так сказала, не уговорила Шерлока, не дала ему понять, что он может довериться ей во всем и всегда. Теперь она знала точно: да, она виновата. Именно она, а не Грег и не миссис Хадсон — Шерлок просто ценил их, но они были слишком далеки от него, чтобы реально повлиять на его действия.

И странным образом осознание собственной вины даже позволило ей собраться. Она подвела Шерлока, но она не подведет его дочь. Ни в коем случае.

А обо всем этом она подумает подробно чуть позже, когда от одного воспоминания — Шерлок на крыше — перестанут плыть перед глазами тошнотворные черные круги.

И вот, пожалуйста, Молли сидит тут и переживает. Еще одна ни в чем не виноватая душа, которой приходится мучиться из-за Джоан.

— Он не мог заставить тебя приехать, ты же понимаешь, — мягко сказала Джоан. — Тебе не обязательно ждать. Первые роды — дело долгое.

— Я знаю, — Молли передернула плечами. — Я же медик.

Она вскинула на Джоан отчаянные, блестящие глаза.

— Я хотела прийти, правда! — воскликнула она. — Майкрофт меня не заставлял! Если хочешь знать, я его попросила сказать, когда ты... ну, когда ты поедешь в больницу, чтобы тоже приехать.

— Ты могла бы попросить меня позвонить.

— Я знала, что ты не захочешь меня беспокоить, — Молли улыбнулась. — Джоан, ты такая... такая... благородная иногда, что просто...

— Зубы сводит? — подсказала Джоан.

— Хочется тебе врезать, — вздохнула Молли. — Только я не умею. Никогда не умела.

— Ну, можешь меня ущипнуть, — Джоан вытянула вперед руку, и Молли, поколебавшись, послушно слегка ущипнула кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Пальцы у нее были холодные и чуть влажные от стакана с водой.

— Спасибо, — серьезно сказала Джоан. — Приводит в чувство.

С трудом она опустилась в кресло рядом с Молли. Спина ужасно болела, не говоря уже обо всем прочем.

— Тебе правда не обязательно быть здесь, — сказала она. — А что если это дело на всю ночь затянется?

— У меня завтра выходной, — Молли пожала плечами. — Очень удобно, правда? — она поколебалась и добавила. — Если ты, конечно, сама не хочешь, чтобы я ушла.

Джоан поразмыслила несколько секунд.

Самое худшее в преодолении скорби — это то, что приходится вставать каждое утро, чистить зубы, смотреть на себя в зеркало, отмечая новые морщины и седые волосы в ознаменование нового дня, идти на работу, или в тир, или в магазин, и делать все это одной. Совершенно одной.

— Нет, я... я очень рада буду, если ты останешься, — честно сказала Джоан, преодолевая комок в горле.

У Молли задрожали губы и она осторожно обхватила запястье Джоан.

 

***

 

Джоан проснулась в темноте, внезапно и резко. Так она порой вскакивала от кошмаров, но в этот раз кошмар ей не снился. Или почти. Ей снилось, что Шерлок вернулся, сидит с Шеннон и говорит им, что любит их обеих... дурацкий сон.

Она машинально провела рукой по покрывалу и сразу сообразила, что спит одетая поперек кровати, а кроватка Шеннон рядом пуста. Значит, девочка в манеже в гостиной... как она ее там оставила?!

И тут же из полуоткрытой двери до нее донеслись тихие, невнятные звуки. То умилительное курлыканье, которое обычно производила Шеннон, если была в хорошем настроении, и низкий мужской голос, отвечающий ей тихо и почти так же неразборчиво.

Джоан поднялась с кровати рывком, оттолкнувшись от матраса, будто делала отжимание. В два шага преодолела кухню, сейчас полутемную, и оказалась в освещенной ночниками гостиной. Шерлок, по-прежнему в своей дурацкой полосатой футболке, но с закатанными рукавами и без пиджака, укладывал Шеннон в манежик.

— Она уснула, — сказал он тихим, пораженным голосом. — Я... не думал, что эта техника правда работает.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — сказала Джоан, прислонившись к раздвижным дверям, что вели из кухни в гостиную. — Я никогда не знаю, что сработает, а что нет. Ты ее еще раз покормил?

Он кивнул.

— Инструкции для Мэри были оскорбительно понятны, что заставляет меня гадать, отчего ты решила нанять няню с таким уровнем интеллекта. Да, я в состоянии разогреть смесь в микроволновке.

— И сменил подгузник...

— Боже, Джоан, не говори так удивленно, — произнес Шерлок с еле скрываемым раздражением. — Ты видела, что я проделывал с мертвецами. Разумеется, биологические отходы живого существа не могут представлять такой уж проблемы.

— Ты никогда раньше... и тут же включился, — Джоан покачала головой. — Поразительно. Я не думала, что твоя гениальность распространяется... настолько.

— Это... да, представляло некоторую сложность, — Шерлок смотрел на Джоан с нечитаемым выражением лица, даже на похвалу не отреагировал. — Думаю, ты не удивишься, если услышишь, что я ранее не планировал становиться отцом. Но у меня было время привыкнуть к мысли и подготовиться. Теоретически и практически.

— Только не говори мне, что ты ходил на курсы для родителей! — воскликнула Джоан с настоящим ужасом.

Да, только представить всех этих травмированных молодых папочек и мамочек...

— Естественно, нет, — Шерлок фыркнул. — У меня свои способы.

И это была такая знакомая ухмылка, и вообще он стоял там такой знакомый до последнего резкого слова, несмотря на футболку и остриженные волосы, что у Джоан подкосились ноги. Наверное, в лице у нее появилось что-то, выдающее ее внутреннюю сумятицу, потому что улыбка Шерлока сразу погасла. Он отвел глаза, зачем-то сделал круг по комнате, пройдя мимо Джоан и передвинув бутылочки с витаминами на камине, потом рухнул на диван, вытянув длинные ноги.

Джоан с трудом отлепилась от косяка, подошла к манежику. Шеннон спала мирно, приоткрыв рот и сжав кулачки. Типично. Первые волосы Джоан по вычитанным в Интернете советам сбрила, но они уже начали отрастать снова — темные, как у отца. На затылке даже появились первые кудряшки... Надо же. Нет, она знала, конечно, что черные волосы доминируют над русыми, но еще вчера ее это зрелище заставило бы ее разрыдаться. Она стала чересчур слезливой последнее время. Это что-то нервное. Или переутомление. Да, нервы и переутомление...

Но все-таки Шерлок был тут. По-настоящему. Он позаботился о Шеннон, он уложил ее спать и покормил. Он был черт знает где все это время, занимался черт знает чем, но при этом не выпускал их обеих из поля зрения, следил за ними, даже, боже ты мой, деньги присылал.

Джоан прожила с этим человеком полтора года, но так и не поняла по-настоящему, чего он хотел или не хотел. Она была уверена, что им не стать друзьями ни за что и никогда, пока не застрелила ради него человека на второй день их знакомства; она была уверена, что они просто друзья, пока отчаянный поцелуй не уронил их обоих на койку в дартмурском отеле. Она была уверена, что у них не будет детей и они никогда не станут семьей, пока... пока что? Не родила от него ребенка, пока он был мертв, а он потом восстал из могилы?

Джоан обнаружила, что упала на диван рядом с Шерлоком и истерически хихикает.

— Что ты... — он нахмурился. — Что я такого сказал?

И это тоже было так по-настоящему: и сдвинутые густые брови, и крошечная морщинка, и даже страх, что над ним смеются — а Джоан знала, он боялся только показаться смешным — что она не удержалась. Схватила его за щеки, за уши, за что попало, притянула к себе, одновременно подавшись навстречу, поцеловала.

Такой очень домашний поцелуй, когда сначала сталкиваются губы, и рот приоткрыт уже сразу; языки встречаются на полпути, и скользят друг о друга... Джоан даже немного удивилась: столько времени прошло, а они целовались, как будто расстались только вчера. Все было знакомо. И то, как он прикусил ее нижнюю губу, и как ее пальцы сами собой зарылись в его волосы, и то, какими острыми показались его зубы, когда она скользнула по ним краем языка, и каким знакомым был его рот — больше и суше ее собственного. И запах, теплый, родной: его тело, кожа, та же самая марка пены для бритья. Легкая щетина — брился с утра, наверное... Поцелуй сделался глубже, отчаяннее; в него прокралось что-то — ее боль, его страх, их ожидание. Руки у нее на плечах, на щеках, ловкие пальцы скользят вдоль края уха и за ним... когда он сделал это первый раз, она пошутила «Не путай меня с кошкой!», но все равно подалась навстречу, потому что эта «кошачья» ласка оказалась чертовски приятной. Вот и сейчас она тоже прижалась к нему, и еще он как-то так подтянул ее, что Джоан мгновенно оказалась у него на коленях. Теперь Джоан пришлось наклоняться, но все равно у нее было ощущение, что Шерлок нависает над ней, с такой страстью действовал его язык, с такой силой прижимали ее его руки.

Сердце билось громко-громко, часто-часто, гремело в ушах. И еще были какие-то странные слуховые галлюцинации, вроде взрывов и фанфар, но она отодвинула их в сторону, отмела, потому что она прижималась к Шерлоку, и это было так прекрасно, что снова хотелось плакать — но теперь уже никакого сладу не было со слезами.

— Джоан, — простонал он, когда она разорвала поцелуй, чтобы начать целовать его щеки, вески, подбородок, шею. — Джоан, прости меня. Прости. Я знаю, что я...

— За что простить? — она выгибала шею, терлась лицом о его плечо, оставляя влажные следы: такая жесткая ткань футболки, он обычно не носит дешевую одежду, но это было каким-то образом прекрасным, просто прекрасным ощущением. — Ты спас меня. Шеннон. Нас обеих. Ты всех спас. И ты жив. Боже мой, ты жив. Я просила, и теперь ты жив. Так не бывает. Но ты есть. Мне не за что прощать.

«Только за то, что ты не доверяешь мне, — промелькнуло у нее в голове, — но кто я такая, чтобы требовать доверия? Я даже не смогла сказать тебе, что чувствую, и теперь уже, наверное, никогда не скажу...»

Они начали целоваться снова, отчаянно, словно последний раз, и Джоан даже каким-то чудом оставшимся трезвым краем сознания подумала — кто знает, может, так оно и есть? Она не знала, как повернется их жизнь дальше; сможет ли, захочет ли Шерлок остаться, принять ее дочь, принять их новую жизнь? Он явно пытается, да, но что будет завтра? Они даже не поговорили о том, как он относится к Шеннон...

Нет, нет, сейчас не время об этом думать. И Шерлок доказал ей это, опрокинув на диван, нависая сверху. Каким-то образом он уже успел расправиться с пуговицами ее рубашки; пальцы ласкали грудь поверх бюстгальтера.

— Боже, Джоан, — пробормотал он. — Я помнил все, каждую деталь, но я забыл, какая ты...

— Молчать, — велела Джоан, обхватывая за шею. Он и в самом деле замолчал, потому что очень трудно говорить, когда кто-то целеустремленно захватывает зубами твой язык. Даже Шерлоку Холмсу с его великолепными навыками это не под силу.

Его полосатая футболка полетела в угол, туда же отправилась клетчатая рубашка Джоан, за ней лиф. Губы Шерлока моментально нашли ее соски, и Джоан не удержалась от стона: он совершенно точно знал, как нужно лизнуть, где прикусить, как обвести пальцами у основания груди и нажать... О, под настроение он мог дразнить ее грудь очень, очень долго, но сейчас они оба спешили — или, скажем так, прелюдия была не нужна.

— Спальня? — пробормотал Шерлок, расстегивая ее джинсы.

— С ума сошел! Здесь же Шеннон.

— Вот именно!

            Джоан замерла на секунду, и тут же засмеялась, уже самостоятельно скидывая брюки и белье.

— Не тот возраст, чтобы об этом волноваться.

— Маленькие дети запоминают и обрабатывают информацию начиная с...

Джоан не собиралась больше этого слушать; она притянула его к себе в еще одном поцелуе, от которого, она знала, его нижняя губа распухнет, одновременно работая над пуговицей его брюк. У Шерлока уже стоял, разумеется, можно было не сомневаться: у него всегда начинали слегка дрожать руки, когда вставал полностью — такая неконтролируемая реакция, кажется, он о ней и сам не знал. Господи, это было настоящее облегчение; в ней что-то словно потеплело и оттаяло, жар разлился до кончиков пальцев на ногах, когда она наконец-то обхватила его член, такой твердый, такой привычный, совсем не то, что потемневшая плоть мертвецов на лабораторных столах... Не думай об этом!

— Мы просто будем потише, — прошептала она на ухо Шерлоку. — У тебя есть презервативы?

— Я не... ожидал, — мотнул он головой. Взгляд у него слегка расфокусировался: как всегда, когда Джоан «брала дело в свои руки», по выражению Гарри.

— Я тоже, — ответила она честно.

— Анал? — предложил он, впиваясь поцелуем в ее шею; Джоан почувствовала, что и сама начинает дрожать.

— Я тебе как врач говорю: этим способом тоже проще простого залететь. Давай... так.

— Как хочешь, — так же шепотом добавил он.

И вновь толкнул Джоан на диван, так что она из положения полусидя оказалась вновь в положении лежа, поневоле выпустив его член: разница в росте, увы и ах. А потом его губы вновь оказались на ее сосках, а его рука — на животе, и Джоан некогда было смущаться еще оставшихся растяжек и не совсем сошедшего жирка, потому что он стонал в ее шею, говорил что-то неразборчивая, пока ловкие пальцы спускались ниже, на бедра; потом это самое движение, от которого у нее ноги раздвигались просто автоматически — сейчас одна оказалась на спинке дивана, а другая упала вниз, на пол, — и его пальцы раздвинули складки, находя... нет, не находя... о боже, все-таки находя. Джоан выгнулась, пытаясь сдержать крик, и подумала смутно, что это как-то нечестно: это она хотела ласкать Шерлока, хотела прижиматься к нему всем телом и заставлять его стонать ее имя, а вместо этого... И какое право он вообще имеет быть таким ловким? Она уже думала, что то ли забыла это, то ли придумала. Скрипач, ах черт...

Хоть бы это продолжалось дольше, дольше, бесконечно...

Она бесстыдно извивалась, подаваясь под его пальцы, а он не кружил, не тянул, как обычно: он ласкал ее именно там и именно столько, сколько она хотела, он делал все, как она любила, и она стискивала зубы до ломоты в челюсти, чтобы не закричать и не разбудить Шеннон; и вдруг он укусил ее в грудь чуть ниже соска. Ей все-таки пришлось замычать: ощущение было очень острое, и ей тут же захотелось, чтобы он повторил ту же процедуру с самим соском, лучше с обеими сразу, и плевать, как, он же гений...

Но Шерлок чуть нажал у нее между ног, прижал всю ладонь — и, охнув, она кончила, чувствуя, как рефлекторно сокращаются мышцы спины.

            Шерлок сел, откинулся на спинку дивана, тяжело дыша. Он не сделал попытки поцеловать Джоан или обнять ее: знал, что после оргазма она этого не любит — странноватая черта, которая заставляла обижаться многих ее любовников. Сейчас, однако, Джоан было плевать на себя. В голове ее по-прежнему бродило что-то дикое, неупокоенное: скорбь, вина, пьяная радость, облегчение и всепоглощающая, всеисключающая потребность быть с ним, рядом, кожа к коже, сердце к сердцу, дышать одним воздухом. Джоан тоже села, прижалась к его боку, начала целовать длинную, запрокинутую шею, чувствуя, как все не желает успокаиваться сердце, опустилась ладонью ниже — мягкая гладкая кожа, живая, горячая, мышцы живота... под руками чувствуются ребра, но про это она думать не будет... брюки она с него так и не сняла, но расстегнуть расстегнула, и член его... член оказался совсем мягким, уязвимым под ее ладонью.

            — Шерлок? — удивленно, даже чуть встревоженно спросила она. Она ожидала, что он мог опасть, пока ласкал ее, но не совсем же!

— Тут... все уже, — сказал он с коротким смешком. — Я так увлекся, что кончил сам по себе. Очень давно... ничего не было. Очень часто... представлял себе.

У Джоан что-то дрогнуло внутри.

— Очень жаль, — сказала она с напускной суровостью, короткими цепкими поцелуями спускаясь ниже по его груди — господи, его запах, его смех, это все взаправду! — Потому что я с тобой еще не закончила.

Он засмеялся снова, коротким, полузадушенным смехом, но Джоан уже сползла с дивана, опустилась на колени между расставленных ног и взяла его в рот — она никогда не была звездой минета, и пропустить член в горло в состоянии полной готовности у нее бы не получилось, но так, мягкий, он поместился весь, и это было прекрасно. Его кожа, и соль, и пот, и вкус спермы — последний она обычно не любила, но сейчас... Да, Джоан считала, что неплохо умеет ублажать ртом, и мужчин, и женщин, но у нее редко хватало терпения довести партнера до грани только так: она любила видеть лицо, видеть реакцию на свои ласки, ощущать под пальцами кожу, тереться о тело любовника самой... Но сейчас ей было все равно: значение имел только Шерлок, его вкус, его пальцы у нее в волосах, его тихие вздохи  нее в ушах, и пусть мир катится к черту — она могла заниматься этим всю ночь.

Нет, не понадобилось: он отвердел на удивление быстро, и кончил тоже быстро, правда, очень мало: она едва заметила. Второй раз, этого можно было ожидать. Она оторвалась от него почти с разочарованием... нет, какое разочарование, можно же сесть ему на колени, вжаться лицом ему в шею...

— Джоан, — почти простонал Шерлок, вцепляясь в ее лопатки: либо синяки оставит, либо царапины. — Джоан, ты... Как я могу сказать...

— Шшш, — ответила она. — Все в порядке.

И тут проснулась и заплакала Шеннон. Очень вовремя. Очень романтично.


	5. Chapter 5

_нынче это модно: гляди, читай,_

_в книгах выживает один из ста,_

_на могилы сотни придет один,_

_ты остался жив? так вставай, иди._

**_Wolfox_ **

 

 

***

Роды прошли примерно так, как Джоан и ожидала: с ее-то опытом нанесения себе разнообразных травм нечего было пугаться. Правда, под конец она уже не знала, что же все-таки больнее: рана в плечо, которая вывела ее из строя, или это... унизительное гадство. Бардак, в который втянул ее Шерлок, с самого начала. Она злилась на него безобразно все это время, но почему-то никак не получалось ругать; не могла вспомнить, почему. Медсестра все время вытирала ей пот со лба и говорила ей, какая она умница, и еще почему-то в палате оказалась Молли. Джоан не помнила, то ли эта тихая мышка сама как-то просочилась, то ли Джоан попросила, чтобы она тут была — в голове как-то все смешалось.

— Хорошо держитесь! — сказал ей подошедший врач. — Уверены, что это ваш первый?

— Я уже ни в чем не уверена, — сквозь зубы ответила Джоан.

Доктор почему-то рассмеялся. Если бы она начала галлюцинировать о взрывах в пустыне и винтовке у себя в руках (или, как она втайне боялась, о том, что ее поймали талибы и насилуют) — он бы так не веселился. К счастью, обошлось. Боль была, может, и такой же силы, как в плече, но совсем другая: так зубная боль не похожа на, допустим, артрит. Да и страха, растерянности не было: Джоан более-менее знала, что с ней происходит и почему.

Потому что она умудрилась связаться с этим психом Шерлоком Холмсом. Причина всех причин, основа основ. Черт возьми, он давно умер, почему ей до сих пор кажется, что в ее жизни нет и не было ничего кроме?!

А потом ей сказали — «ну вот и все, дорогая, последний рывок!» «Наверное, еще не родилась, раз так, — подумала смутно Джоан и напряглась, но тут послышался детский плач. — Откуда тут ребенок?! Он же должен быть внутри!»

И тут же до нее дошло, через всю боль в растянутых сверх своего предела тканях, что на сей раз из нее выходит уже что-то другое, отнюдь не человеческое тело. «Плацента», — поняла она и отключилась на пару секунд. Пришла в себя, когда ей в руки стали совать что-то теплое, шевелящееся окровавленное, завернутое в полотенце.

— Здоровенькая девочка, что надо, — сказала медсестра. — Шесть с половиной фунтов. Берите, мамочка.

— Не надо, у меня руки не держат, — сказала она и отвернулась к стенке, испытывая странную пустоту, облегчение и невероятную, зашкаливающую усталость.

Вот. Дело сделано. Теперь, как бы то ни было, выживание Шеннон не зависит от нее целиком и полностью.

Конечно, когда девочку дали ей покормить, Джоан послушно поднесла ее к груди, и придержала, как надо, и с удивлением смотрела, как ребенок сосет. Ей то ли с облегчением, то ли с горечью подумалось, что уже почти год как никто не касался ее груди и, кто знает, сколько еще лет не коснется.

Особенных эмоций ребенок у нее не вызывал. Маленькое неуклюжее личико, вытянутая голова, редкие волосики топорщатся, глазки расфокусированные... и вообще сырой какой-то младенец, недопеченный. Как будто по нормальному ребенку прошлись шкуркой.

Маленькая. Господи, какая же маленькая. Беззащитная. Ее. Своя, родная. Шерлока. Их с Шерлоком крошечное существо. Страшненькое до того, что у Джоан неожиданно слезы навернулись на глаза. Наверное, Шеннон унаследовала ее внешность. Или, что хуже, гаррину. Ребенок Шерлока просто не может быть настолько уродлив, правда же? Шеннон тоже придется в школе играть в регби, и отправиться туда, где стреляют, потому что она так же не впишется, и не будет знать, что делать со своей жизнью... или хуже того, она станет стрелять от скуки в стены. Господи, как Джоан только пошла на это? Как она могла привести в мир существо с такими генами?!

— Прости, — шептала Джоан, чувствуя, как горячие слезы стекают у нее по щекам и как глаза отчаянно саднят, и что из носа тоже течет и не обращая внимание на медсестру, которая сноровисто промокнула ей лицо салфеткой. — Прости, я не подведу тебя, несмотря ни на что. Ты самая лучшая. Самая-самая... Я все для тебя сделаю.

Джоан не верила самой себе, когда она говорила, и что-то сжималось у нее в груди, вместе с болью, равнодушием и усталостью. Стремление защитить, успокоить, накормить — все это было, и все это казалось чем-то совершенно невозможным, не отсюда.

— Да, она самая лучшая, — тихим, удивленным голосом сказала Молли.

Джоан только сейчас сообразила, что Молли все еще тут, в голубой хирургической накидке, стоит и не знает, куда ей девать руки. Кстати, о руках. На левом запястье у Молли покраснение, синяки будут.

— Ты еще не уехала? — спросила Джоан и сама удивилась, как грубо звучит ее голос, когда она не шепчет.

— Еще десяти нет, — улыбнулась Молли.

— Утра? — Джоан нахмурилась.

— Вечера. Еще вечер.

Потом как-то сразу все ушли, пропали, и свет погасили, а медсестра положила Шеннон в кроватку тут же, в палате, и стало можно просто лежать, пытаясь разобрать в темноте сонное дыхание дочери. «Я мать, — подумала Джоан. — Я не справлюсь». И заснула, как в бездонный колодец ухнула.

 

На следующий день Джоан чувствовала себе отвратительно. Мысли шевелились в голове вяло, точно водоросли в стоячем пруду; по большей части не шевелились вовсе. У нее по-прежнему болели глаза, текло из носа, она начинала плакать от каждого пустяка — даже если слышала, как в коридоре кто-то с кем-то весело здоровается. Еще было какое-то ощущение катастрофы, антикульминации: словно бы над ней пронеслась буря и улетела дальше, а она осталась на обломках, разбитая, но солнце не выглянуло — зарядил длинный холодный дождь.

Большую часть дня она провела, скорчившись на краю кровати и положив Шеннон так, чтобы она занимала большую часть матраса. Джоан казалось, что иначе она пропустит, когда та захочет есть, или не заметит, как девочка нечаянно задушится одеяльцем, или... в общем, тысячи вещей.

К ней явился Майкрофт, почему-то вместе с Молли, но Джоан не дала ему подержать Шеннон. Она и Молли не дала ее подержать. Джоан не помнила, о чем они говорили. Чего-то Майкрофт от нее хотел, черт ее знает; чуть ли не фамилию «Холмс» пытался девочке дать. Но Джоан сразу ему сказала, что она никому не позволит заявить права на этого ребенка, а меньше всего ему, и он сразу после этого ушел.

Джоан не понравилось, как он смотрел на Шеннон. Как будто заранее прикидывал, чем она сможет пригодиться ему через двадцать лет. Майкрофт предал Шерлока...

Ей и Молли не нравилась, но Молли была меньшим злом.

Больше всего ей хотелось вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, но лечащий врач заявил, что стоит пронаблюдаться еще пару дней, и у Джоан не было сил спорить.

Через эти самые пару дней ей сказали, что ее состояние «внушает некоторые опасения», потому что, очевидно, она поступила в больницу с недолеченной вирусной инфекцией, которая усилилась на фоне ослабления организма («Ну нет уж, — пробормотала Джоан на это, — наверняка вторичка!»; врач недовольно поежился под ее взглядом, но Джоан не продолжила и не пригрозила иском). И что Шеннон нужно перевести в отдельный бокс, чтобы она не заразилась, и кормить другим молоком. Джоан чуть было не устроила им битву при Сангине, но потом подействовало успокоительное, и ей стало все равно.

 

 

Впервые это произошло как раз в госпитале, в первую или вторую ночь болезни. Температура спала, можно было дышать, и Джоан лежала, наслаждаясь внезапным покоем и тем, что между ног перестала наконец-то пульсировать тупая, ноющая боль. В голове было пусто; Шеннон лежала где-то отдельно, и Джоан иногда забывала, что ее тут нет, а иногда забывала вообще, что Шеннон есть на свете, что было неожиданно хорошо. Ведь если Шеннон не родилась, Шерлок еще жив, и она просто отлеживается в больнице, потому что кто-то опять пырнул ее ножом, как в том деле с тремя Гарридебами...

Потом, конечно, будет Мориарти, и Бартс, и Молли принесет скальпели, но все это случится позже. Можно просто спать и наслаждаться этим удивительным чувством.

Да, конечно, Шерлок жив, и он даже пришел ее навестить; в тот раз приходил, она хорошо это помнила; пришел, и неловко молчал почти все время, потому что у нее было легкое сотрясение, она спала под седативными и не знала, о чем с ним говорить. Вот и сейчас — он также стоит там, у окна, темный силуэт в полосках зеленого фонарного света от раскрытых жалюзи. Стоит, как, бывало, стоял со скрипкой, и не смотрит на нее — смотрит в окно. А в руках у него...

Нет, это не Шеннон у него на руках, у него не может быть Шеннон, Шеннон будет позже, потом...

— Шер... — начала Джоан, и не смогла выговорить имя целиком, запнулась.

Шерлок обернулся. Двигался он неслышно, и свет от фонарей на него не падал: темное на темном. В руках он держал не ребенка, просто сгусток темноты. Пальто, наверное, или куртка. Может быть, скрипка.

— Спи, Джоан, — тихо проговорил он, и Джоан послушно откинулась головой на подушку.

И почти тут же снова села на кровати — точнее, попыталась сесть, но мышцы почти не слушались. Голос Шерлока прозвучал! Он звучал по-настоящему, он был тут, в комнате, даже отразился от окна немного! Ей не показалось, это случилось по правде!

Она села на кровати, даже подползла немного вперед. Нет: теперь угол  у окна был виден совершенно ясно, несмотря на темноту, и никого там не было. С самого начала не было. Дверь тоже оказалась закрыта, и Джоан даже слышала, как в коридоре уборщик шаркает шваброй.

Никто сюда не пробирался под покровом ночи.

Но голос Шерлока все еще отзывался у нее в ушах. «Спи, Джоан». Он редко говорил с ней так мягко...

Бессильная, она легла снова — и да, разумеется, зарыдала. Как будто при нынешнем гормональном фоне можно было ожидать чего-то иного.

 

Потом Шерлок ей еще снился, но никогда так ярко, как в первый раз. Она всегда знала, что это сон, хотя бы потому, что во сне Шерлок все время умирал; однажды даже пока они занимались любовью: каждый раз, когда он входил в нее, тело Джоан отзывалось болью, потому что при каждом толчке он был немного мертвее. Она проснулась болезненно возбужденная и молча смотрела в потолок палаты, гадая, что будет делать Шеннон с сумасшедшей матерью.

Ей, конечно, говорили, что это относительно нормально, что после родов такое бывает, особенно на фоне депрессии или, как у нее, ПТСР. От этого легче не становилось.

И еще ей начало казаться, что Шерлок наблюдает за ней по ночам и что он чем-то крайне недоволен. Она боролась с этим чувством, как могла, но ничего не помогало. Правда, она научилась его маскировать: говорила с врачами нормально, не кидалась к Шеннон, как умалишенная. Когда же ее выписали и она вернулась в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, ощущение стало просто невыносимым. Первые полдня Джоан просто бродила по комнатам, проверяя все углы и надевая на ручки комода «детские» колпачки — неизвестно зачем, Шеннон еще долго не начнет ползать. Готовить сил не было, но слава богу, миссис Хадсон принесла куриный бульон.

Вечером она включила телевизор на полную громкость, чтобы заглушить неслышный шепот — он шел, кажется, из зеркала.

Нужно было что-то делать.

Джоан знала, что.

На второй день после выписки она собралась, укутала Шеннон потеплее, поместила ее в слинг и поехала на кладбище. Дороговато, на такси в оба конца; одна бы она добиралась на метро. Но ничего не поделаешь.

Этот день в конце февраля выдался солнечным и совершенно весенним; снег уже повсюду по большей части стаял, молодая трава выглядела свежей и бодрой. Джоан, однако, было не по себе, когда она под теплым синим небом шла между старых могил к знакомому черному камню с золотыми буквами.

Это все так походило на тот июльский день, когда она стояла тут семь месяцев назад...  Только на этот раз с ней был ребенок. Даже куртка та же самая: черная, с кожаными нашлепками. Только теперь Джоан была еще в перчатках и свитере: день все-таки оказался холоднее, а руки у нее мерзли. И джинсы другие: на размер больше. Волосы теперь отрасли. Ну и конечно, слинга и сумки с необходимым для младенца инвентарем у нее при себе не было.

— Вот, — сказала она так же хрипло, как тогда, и голос у нее так же сорвался. — Твоя дочь. Я не прячу ее от тебя. Я... привезла.

Черт, это прозвучало еще более глупо, чем в тот раз, когда она просила его быть живым.

Внезапно ее пронзило острое, ледяное, освежающее чувство: все, что осталось от Шерлока, лежит в нескольких футах под землей, прямо под ее ногами. Там все. И его улыбка, и его волосы, и его запах, и его длинные пальцы, и его острые, по-мальчишески смешные колени, и ямочки на щеках. А здесь, наверху, его нет. И не будет. Никакого шепота, никаких голосов. И ему уже совершенно пофиг, привезла она или не привезла сюда Шеннон. Он даже не знал о ее существовании. И никогда не узнает.

Она тотчас почувствовала себя именно тем, кем и была: старой сентиментальной дурой, которая зачем-то вытащила крошечного ребенка зимой на улицу по совершенно идиотской причине.

И конечно, стоило тут же развернуться и пойти прочь, но вместо этого Джоан села прямо на землю, прижала дочь к груди и замерла, вдыхая запах хвои и сырой земли. К счастью, на свежем воздухе Шеннон спала смирно. «Подождите, мамаша, — говорили ей на курсах матерей, — первые три месяца — это, считай, отпуск после беременности. Вот потом она вам задаст!»

— Я не сошла с ума, — сказала Джоан вслух. — Я просто сделала глупость. Но ничего страшного. Сейчас мы встанем и пойдем назад. Я тебя, Шеннон, попозже с отцом познакомлю. Когда ты подрастешь и сможешь сама сюда прийти. Если захочешь. А ты можешь не захотеть — ты же его дочь, в конце концов. Хорошо?

— Думаю, это совершенно правильное решение, доктор Уотсон, — услышала она сверху знакомый голос. — Кроме того, согласен: ваше душевное здоровье, как всегда, несокрушимо, а нервное состояние, думаю, придет в норму в течение нескольких месяцев. Быстрее, если вы согласитесь принять помощь.

            Джоан скосила глаза.

            — Вы в этих ботинках по кладбищу шли? — удивленно спросила она, вспомнив нерасчищенные дорожки.

            — Хорошая обувь не так уязвима, как вы думаете, — просто ответил Майкрофт Холмс. — Разрешите? — и он протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

            Джоан ее приняла.

 

***

 

Первые несколько недель после беременности у Джоан никак не проходило чувство, будто она собирает по берегу обломки кораблекрушения. Было странно вновь ощущать себя одним человеком. С таким трудом найденное эмоциональное равновесие последних месяцев испарилось, как не бывало. Вернулись кошмары. Не такие яркие, как раньше; теперь они звучали слабыми отголосками и не доходили до логического конца, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Джоан начала опасаться полного рецидива. Над макушкой вновь повис призрак хромоты, который был тем неприятнее, что даже со слингом трудновато управляться одной рукой, когда вторая нужна под трость.

Жизнь с маленьким ребенком оказалась проще и труднее, чем Джоан предполагала. Проще — потому что, во всяком случае, в квартире было еще одно живое существо, о котором требовалось заботиться и нужды которого всегда шли вперед ее собственных. Это означало, что Джоан некогда было жалеть себя; что у нее не возникало искушения напиться, или пойти в казино, или достать уже из ящика стола пистолет и покончить с этим раз и навсегда. То есть нет, не то чтобы совсем не возникало, но теперь она точно знала, что ничего такого не сделает. Не как при беременности; ощущение было иное. Во время беременности она почти не была собой; теперь Джоан стала прежней (или почти прежней), но появился предохранитель.

А сложнее...

Джоан не сразу поняла причину. Может быть, она бы не поняла ее совсем, если бы не, как ни странно, Майкрофт.

Он пришел когда Шеннон в очередной раз расхныкалась на ночь глядя, и Джоан, достав ее из кроватки, принялась утешать ее и разговаривать с ней в духе всех матерей от начала человеческой истории: «А что у Шеннон болит? Животик у нас не болит, ручки у нас не болят, ножки у нас не болят, здоровенькие мы... И зубки у нас не режутся, месяцев нам еще мало для этого... Так может, мы успокоимся немножко и дадим маме поспать? Мама так устала...» Расхаживая с Шеннон на руках туда-сюда по очищенной от мусора и сомнительных фотографий гостиной, она не могла не думать: вот сейчас Шерлок наверняка прервал бы  едким замечанием. Мол, обращение к ребенку во множественном числе и одновременная речь о себе в третьем лице заставляют его испытывать серьезные сомнения в ее психическом здоровье. А Джоан ответила бы, что все равно с ребенком никто не говорит, кроме нее самой, так как же Шеннон научится называть ее «мамой»?.. Нет, стоп, если бы Шерлок был здесь, он бы, наверное, тоже говорил с Шеннон...

И тут ее внимание привлекло легкое покашливание. Оно звучало так фальшиво, так по-шерлоковски, что Джоан, несмотря на свои недавние откровения на кладбище, обернулась к двери с захолонувшим сердцем. Но в дверях стоял всего лишь Майкрофт, и это означало, что Джоан, занятая дочерью, опять не услышала, как открывается дверь внизу. Или не обратила внимание. Черт возьми. Совсем расслабилась. Если бы было, с кем оставить Шеннон, чтобы снова ходить в тир...

— Не думаю, что вам следует беспокоиться, доктор Уотсон, — заметил Майкрофт, — Сомневаюсь, что кто-то смог бы остаться в заблуждении относительно вашей материнской роли, меньше всего сама Шеннон.

Джоан даже не стала спрашивать, как он вычислил, о чем она думала (тем более, что не совсем угадал). Должно быть, растерянный взгляд, каким она смотрела на дочь, был более-менее типичен для всех свежеиспеченных мамаш.

— Я думала, у таких вещей нет срока годности, — устало сказала она вместо вопроса.

— Простите? — кажется, даже Майкрофт не сразу понял.

— Вы называли меня по имени. До смерти Шерлока, — Джоан произнесла самые значимые два слова очень четко, наказывая себя за минутное ожидание чуда. — Я всегда знала, что Холмсы не ищут легких путей, но двенадцать букв вместо четырех — немного чересчур, не находите?

— Я думал, это более уместно в данной ситуации, — Майкрофт склонил голову набок тоже знакомым холмсовским жестом. — Что ж, Джоан, я очень рад.

И это было ужасно несправедливо, что Джоан вдруг начала подмечать его сходство с братом только теперь.

— Чаю? — спросила она, сглотнув.

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Майкрофт.

Они пили чай и обсуждали дела: Майкрофт, оказывается, приехал поставить ее в известность, что он и Агата включили Шеннон в свои завещания.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, — сказала Джоан сухо.

— Едва ли, — чуть качнул головой Майкрофт, отставляя чашку в сторону. — Шерлок был куда удачливей, чем я когда-либо могу надеяться стать, поэтому, по всей видимости, эта юная леди обречена оставаться единственным представителем следующего поколения нашего семейства. Нам, разумеется, необходимо было что-то сделать в знак признания этого факта...

— Вы могли бы просто сказать, что рады племяннице, — мягко заметила Джоан. — А ваша мать рада внучке. Я бы поняла.

— «Радость» — неподходящее слово, — натянуто улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Как вы сами имели возможность заметить. Кстати о мамуле. Не согласитесь приехать в ней гости?

— Я... — Джоан запнулась. — С удовольствием. Через пару недель. Шеннон еще такая маленькая...

На том его визит был закончен. Джоан уловила странноватый взгляд в сторону девочки — почти как будто Майкрофт хотел попросить подержать ее, но промолчал. Один раз, еще в больнице, получив отказ, Майкрофт больше не заговаривал об этом.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_И когда ты размешивала сахар вилкой, а я пила чай из твоей чашки, я была счастлива._

**_Автор неизвестен_ **

Маленькие дети растут не по дням, а по часам — и вместе с ними каждый день растет гора памперсов, которые нужно менять, ползунков, которые нужно стирать, потом сушить, и бутылочек, которые нужно подогревать и стерилизовать... А еще нужно помнить о взвешиваниях, купаниях, прогулках на свежем воздухе (как назло, опять зарядили дожди), смазываниях... За всем этим не хватает времени ни на что, в том числе на печальные раздумья. Впрочем, на посещение тира тоже времени не остается. Так и выбираешь: либо ребенок, либо оружие.

Отсутствие практики заставляло Джоан нервничать. Майкрофт не говорил ей ничего о состоянии сети Мориарти или о том, как идут разборки; не напоминал он и об охране. Джоан уже не виделись убийцы в окнах дома напротив, но и спокойно спать она еще не могла. В конце концов, она плюнула на все, договорилась с миссис Хадсон, что та последит за Шеннон пару часов, и опять записалась в ближайший подвальный тир, куда ходила во время беременности.

Теперь она вновь посещала его дважды в неделю; даже, скрепя сердце, пару раз раскошелилась на настоящие патроны. В тот день у нее на пальцах вновь появились пороховые ожоги и она впервые за много недель уснула без сновидений... ну, до тех пор, пока Шеннон не разбудила ее плачем.

Джоан погуглила на американских сайтах для вооруженных матерей и нашла несколько вариантов, как можно удачно сочетать кобуру со слингом. Теперь еще бы достать кобуру, не афишируя тот факт, что у нее есть оружие. Не в Штаты же за этим лететь!

Джоан начало казаться, что квартира возвращается к тому же состоянию бардака, в котором они жили при Шерлоке, и использовала каждую свободную минуту, чтобы чистить и мыть. А свободных минут было немного: Шеннон липла к ней, как пиявка. Джоан с ужасом думала о том, что будет, когда ей придется выйти на работу — срок ее отпуска по материнству истекал пугающе скоро.

А еще нужно было выбрать день или даже два, чтобы съездить к Агате. Джоан откладывала этот визит, как могла, но до бесконечности не затянешь. Сама Джоан ни за что не позволила бы Шерлоку держать ребенка вдалеке от миссис Уотсон — будь та жива...

Еще ее досуг разнообразили визиты Молли. Девушка-патологоанатом обязательно появлялась вечером пятницы, притаскивая с собой два пакета сливок. Джоан, как кормящей матери, практически ничего из вкусного было нельзя, но они взбивали эти сливки с клубничным сиропом для Молли и «со святым духом» для самой Джоан, сидели перед телевизором полчаса-час и болтали. Еще иногда Молли забегала на неделе, но редко.

Как-то раз Джоан вернулась домой из тира, и за порогом сразу же наткнулась на миссис Хадсон — без Шеннон.

— О, дорогая, — воскликнула миссис Хадсон, отводя глаза как будто слегка виновато. — Тут к тебе зашла Молли, и я отдала ей нашу девочку, они сейчас наверху. Ты на меня не сердишься?

Джоан словно обожгло чем-то ледяным. Она качнула головой:

— Не сержусь, миссис Хадсон, — и взлетела наверх, в квартиру, через три ступеньки.

Джоан до сих пор не позволяла касаться девочки никому, кроме своей домохозяйки и детского врача. Она знала, что это не может так продолжаться — по крайности, через три недели ей выходить на работу, нужно найти няню — но надеялась: не сейчас, чуть позже... Еще слишком рано.

Молли стояла к ней спиной, у детской кроватки, которую Джоан для удобства поставила в гостиную (ночью она клала Шеннон в одну кровать с собой). Наверное, девочка лежали внутри, потому что руки Молли были свободны: она слегка опиралась ими на бортики.

Плечи девушки были расслаблены, голова наклонена, центр тяжести тела слегка смещен... Казалось, словно она пытается то ли защитить, то ли оградить спящего ребенка. «Как Мадонна над колыбелью», — подумала Джоан невпопад. У нее замерло сердце, она сделала пару шагов вперед и остановилась.

Молли обернулась.

— Джоан, привет, я... — она явно сконфузилась, — ты извини, она такая сонная была, я подумала, что нужно ее положить. Ничего?

— Ничего, — ответила Джоан и с удивлением поняла, что не соврала.

Она подошла к кроватке, положила руки на обрешетку.

— Настоящий ангел, правда? — сказала Молли шепотом.

Джоан не думала, что Шеннон похожа на ангела. Честно говоря, девочка уже сейчас казалась ей обаятельным чертенком — или, может быть, это были предрассудки, связанные с Шерлоком?

— Ты потрясающая, Джоан, — так же тихо продолжила Молли, — а я — худший человек на свете.

Джоан нахмурилась, собираясь спросить, с чего это вдруг Молли так решила, но тут же заметила кое-какие признаки, говорящие сами за себя. Сеточка сосудов на белках глаз, намечающиеся мешки — Молли явно не спала сегодня как следует, а может быть, еще несколько дней. Или нервы. Или и то и другое. Может быть, проблемы на работе? Или обычная весенняя депрессия? Правда, стояла середина мая, но Лондон, кажется, вспомнил о своей репутации самого дождливого города на земле, и погода не радовала.

Задним числом Джоан решила, что последние пару недель Молли вела себя страннее обычного. Но она оставалась такой же терпеливой, так же шутила, одновременно с сарказмом и неловко, словно каждый раз сомневалась, будто сказала что-то действительно смешное, не прекращала приносить бесконечные картонки с мороженым... Бедная серая мышка Молли, наверное, ее никогда не замечают, потому что она никогда ничего не говорит.

— Молли... — только и смогла сказать Джоан. — Ты была неоценимой помощью все это время. Если бы не ты... — она не знала, что сказать дальше, потому что, правда, как говорить такое? Она даже Шерлоку не могла сказать. Даже потом, на могиле — получилось не до конца...

Молли подняла на Джоан блестящие глаза.

— Как бы я хотела... — проговорила она странным полузадушенным голосом, в котором звучали слезы и отчаяние. — Как бы я хотела сделать для тебя больше!..

И в этот момент перспектива внезапно сдвинулась. Все со щелчком стало на свои места. Молли; милая добрая Молли, которую никто никогда не замечает. Джоан держала ее за руку, когда рожала Шеннон, и на запястье девушки остались синяки, которые потом не сходили неделями. Уродливые багрово-синие пятна, она прикрывала их ремешком часов.

— Молли... — Джоан приобняла ее. Они были примерно одного роста, Молли самую чуточку ниже. Плечи под руками были непривычными, нежными, узкими... хрупкими. В кроватке мирно спала Шеннон, поднеся сжатый кулачок ко рту: сплошные щечки и ямочки.

Молли из того сорта женщин, которые нуждаются в защите и готовы ее принимать. Молли искренняя, любящая, верная, эмоциональная — как это далеко от того холодного острова одиночества, куда загнала себя Джоан (и еще дальше от зияющих вершин, на которые взобрался Шерлок в поисках истины). Но как это щемяще, искусительно близко, когда можно сделать всего шаг — и получить то тепло и веру, которых тебе не хватало...

Джоан шагнула. Ей почти не пришлось наклоняться: полуоткрытые губы Молли оказались такими мягкими, такими податливыми под ее собственными, обветренными. Ничего агрессивного, ничего жесткого; но Джоан постаралась сделать это прикосновение твердым, надежным... до сих пор это работало. «Возьми меня, — старалась она сказать, — за все, чего я стою. И, черт побери, я постараюсь не сделать тебя несчастной».

Вкус ее рта казался мягким, непривычным — чай, молоко, мятная жвачка — на секунду маленький язычок коснулся языка Джоан, и это было что-то вроде электрической искры... нет, буквально что-то вроде искры: странное ощущение, не понять, приятное, или нет. Прежде чем Джоан успела решить, нравится ли ей это, Молли с ужасом в глазах отпрянула, вытирая уголок рта. Ладно хоть не весь рот.

— Извини, — быстро сказала Джоан. — Извини, Молли, это было ужасно грубо с моей стороны, не знаю, о чем я думала.

— Нет, я ничего... — забормотала Молли. — Это было... просто странно. Я не ожидала, не думала... Ты с Шерлоком...

—  Я би, если ты об этом, — сказала Джоан, может быть, слишком резко. — Еще раз прости. Мой гейдар не очень хорошо работает.

— Гей... кто?

— Гейдар. Гейский радар. Это сленг такой.

— А... — Молли помялась. — Я... пойду, наверное! — она заторопилась к выходу.

— Молли! — крикнула Джоан следом почти в отчаянии. — Прости меня, правда! Я... не должна была! Это нечестно по отношению к тебе, я в любом случае сейчас не лучший материал для отношений, а я предлагала отношения. Но это не значит, что я... — Джоан осеклась и не закончила «имела эротические фантазии на твой счет» — насколько она понимала в женщинах, Молли могла и обидеться за отсутствие таковых. — Я рада, что мы друзья, и хотела бы продолжить в том же духе. Если ты согласна, конечно.

Молли беспомощно остановилась в дверях.

— Дело не в тебе, Джоан, — у нее были совершенно щенячьи глаза; Джоан никогда не могла понять, как Шерлок им сопротивлялся. — Дело в... во мне. И в Майкрофте.

— В Майкрофте?! Ты думаешь, у меня что-то с Майкрофтом? — или, не дай бог, у Майкрофта что-то к ней?! Неужели именно этим объясняются его визиты, и та недавняя фраза насчет шерлоковской везучести, которая слегка разозлила Джоан?.. Господи, нет, только не это!

— Не у тебя, — быстро ответила Молли, развернулась и помчалась вниз по лестнице.

Джоан устало вздохнула, оперлась опять на бортик кровати. Обернулась к Шеннон. Похоже, она только что лишилась единственной подруги. Который раз она так отсюда убегает?.. Ладно, на Рождество Молли была сама виновата... Но все равно, молодец, что тут сказать. Джо «Три Континента» Уотсон наносит ответный удар.

Джоан тихонько ругнулась сквозь зубы, хотя и пообещала себе не делать ничего подобного в присутствии Шеннон.

Девочка тихонько захныкала, крошечное личико сморщилось.

— Черт, да помолчи ты! — раздраженно бросила Джоан, на секунду забыв, с кем говорит. — Все из-за тебя!

Шеннон на секунду затихла — и взвыла сильнее.

Если бы не Шеннон... если бы не Шерлок...

«Меня бы, наверное, не было уже на свете, — вдруг с внезапной ясностью поняла Джоан. — Или не было бы меня такой, какая я есть».

Задохнувшаяся от внезапного чувства вины, от дикой боли, пронзившей грудь, она схватила Шеннон, прижала ее к себе — почти пять килограммов плоти и крови, ее и Шерлока гены в пропорции 50 на 50, ямочки на щечках и беззубая улыбка. Да, в свои три месяца Шеннон уже умела улыбаться, и когда Джоан впервые увидела это, она не поверила своим глазам.

            С ребенком на руках Джоан обошла комнату, покачивая девочку и шепча какие-то глупости; она не сразу заметила, что из глаз у нее текут слезы, а когда заметила, села на пол возле дивана, вытерла лицо о диванную подушку и, продолжая прижимать дочь к себе, начала напевать что-то — какую-то песенку из своего детства, она и не знала, что помнит ее. Слезы текли и текли, голова кружилась, предметы обстановки вокруг потеряли вес, все плыло мимо, секунды проскакивали из будущего сразу в прошлое.

— Прости меня, Шен, — Джоан закончила петь и начала говорить, тихо-тихо, почти неслышно. — Прости, я очень люблю тебя, больше всех не свете, ты даже не представляешь, как, у меня нет никого, кроме тебя, я тебя защищу от всего-всего, ты будешь самой умной, самой красивой, самой смелой... я все для тебя сделаю, правда-правда. И папу твоего я любила, и люблю, очень-очень, и всегда буду, и ты прости меня...

Шеннон уже уснула, успокоившись, а Джоан все говорила и говорила, пока в комнате совершенно не стемнело, а в окнах дома напротив не загорелся свет.

 

***

За две недели до выхода на работу Джоан все-таки выбралась к миссис Холмс. До этого они пару раз поговорили по телефону. Узнав, что Агата вполне уверенно чувствует себя с компьютером (она даже печатала не двумя пальцами, потому что, оказывается, в юности овладела печатной машинкой!), Джоан по скайпу передала видео дочки, которая уже начала переворачиваться со спинки на животик и обратно: очень хороший прогресс для человечка ее возраста. Так что особенно виноватой в том, что лишает бабушку и внучку общества друг друга, Джоан себя не чувствовала. Но «день Д» все-таки настал, и майкрофтовская служебная машина вновь отвезла ее с Шеннон к тем же самым знакомым холмам, знакомым чау-чау и шпицу и знакомому дому со скрипучими половицами.

На сей раз Агата, которая ничуть не изменилась с осени, устроила ей небольшую экскурсию, показав гостевые спальни наверху, обширную деревенскую кухню, колодец на заднем дворе и даже небольшой пресс для сидра в соседней пристройке.

День был солнечный, жаркий, и Агата предложила — да нет, скорее, скомандовала — устроить пикник на свежем воздухе, под ясенем на лужайке. Джоан не то чтобы была против: скорее, она подобного от миссис Холмс не ожидала. Но возможность познакомить Шеннон с зеленой травой впервые в жизни не в грязном Лондоне была соблазнительной... Они даже в Риджентс-парке еще ни разу не гуляли.

Из кухни была извлечена корзина из пикника, которая будто сбежала из историй Энид Блайтон, Шеннон уложили на одеяльце (Джоан сначала убедилась, что земля достаточно прогрелась). Девочка гулила, удивленно рассматривая солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь ясеневую крону. Джоан поймала мягкое, беззащитное выражение на лице Агаты: новоиспеченная бабушка Холмс протянула сухую, узловатую руку и аккуратно пригладила редкие волосы малышки.

— Они все милые, пока не начинают капризничать, — вздохнула Джоан.

— О, я знаю, — Агата чуть улыбнулась.

— Должно быть, Шерлок доставлял много хлопот...

— В некотором роде, — Агата искоса посмотрела на нее. — Но не таких, как вы думаете. Он был... очень спокойным мальчиком. По большей части молчал. Бегал быстро, да: стоило отвести от него взгляд, оказывался на другом конце дома... А мы тогда жили совсем в другом месте, куда больше этого.

— То есть это не?..

— Нет-нет, особняк я сейчас сдаю. На его поддержание нужно слишком много средств, да и пусто там. Собственно, он был слишком велик даже для нас четверых, но дорогой Альберт ничего не хотел слышать о переезде из-за библиотеки... Сейчас, конечно, с этими электронными книгами... — Агата приподняла брови. — Впрочем, часть томов забрал Майкрофт. Они украшают его квартиру в Лондоне.

Джоан задумалась над выбором слов. Украшают. Наверное, есть какой-то официальный или полуофициальный код насчет того, как должны выглядеть кабинеты правительственных чиновников, даже личные? Руководство по поводу цвета обложек изданий какого-нибудь Гобсона... или, допустим, Макиавелли.

— Так вот, это Майкрофт был капризным и доставлял больше всего хлопот, — Агата вздохнула. — Долгожданный первый сын... И при том очень чувствительный ребенок, вы бы видели, Джоан, как он рыдал, когда нашел на кухонном столе курицу со свернутой шеей... — честно говоря, у Джоан возникли некоторые трудности с этой мысленной картинкой. Черт возьми, даже просто представить маленького Майкрофта было трудно! — Альберт очень его баловал и одновременно очень многого от  него ждал. Не самая здоровая атмосфера для ребенка. С Шерлоком у нас была возможность не повторять прошлых ошибок.

Джоан хмыкнула про себя, подумав, что если Шерлок — это улучшенный вариант по сравнению с Майкрофтом, то... Впрочем, вероятно, если говорить о нормальных людях, почти все что угодно будет улучшенным вариантом по сравнению с Майкрофтом.

Джоан словно уловила ее мысли.

— Мы были не самыми лучшими родителями, должна сказать, — продолжила Агата словно в ответ ее мыслям. — Особенно я. Альберт... он всегда очень любил мальчиков и не стеснялся это показать. Я же... — она поколебалась.

— Вам было сложно, — подсказала Джоан нейтральным тоном.

— Да, именно, — кивнула Агата. — Я не слишком открытый человек. Альберта это устраивало, его эмоций хватало на десятерых. Остальных... — она иронично улыбнулась. — Впрочем, видя, что получилось из нашей семьи в итоге, вы можете иметь представление.

Джоан подумала, не нужно ли ей сказать сейчас что-нибудь вежливое из серии «Нет, что вы, я уверена, что все не так уж страшно! Майкрофт очень любит вас, и Шерлок тоже любил, и я уверена, что...» — но потом решила, что того короткого поцелуя неделю назад было недостаточно, чтобы передать ей бациллы Молли Хупер.

Поэтому она просто заметила:

— Понимаю.

— Так вот, я не знаю, какой эмоции мне поддаваться сейчас больше: радости или страху, — произнесла Агата подчеркнуто. — Хотите яблоко?

— Мы с вами в одной лодке, — честно сказала Джоан, глядя на Шеннон. — Да, хочу.

— Я о Майкрофте, — Агата передала ей яблочные дольки в пакетике. — Вы ведь знакомы с Меллисент, я так понимаю?

— Меллисент? — Джоан нахмурилась. — Секретаршей? Красоткой с блекберри?

— Нет, его... молодой леди, — Агата чуть сжала губы. — Он пока отказался меня с ней знакомить, настаивая на неопределенности ее ответа.

— Понятия не имею, о ком вы... — начала Джоан, и тут чуть было не поперхнулась яблочной долькой. — Погодите, она не в морге работает, часом?..

— Да, я же говорю, вы знакомы, — Агата кивнула. — Как я поняла, они пришли в соприкосновения из-за вас и из-за того беспорядка, который Шерлок... оставил.

— Боже мой! — Джоан даже не пыталась сдержаться. — Понятия не имела, что ее первое имя «Меллисент»! Неудивительно, что она представляется «Молли»!

Так вот что значило это ее «дело в Майкрофте»! После того неловкого происшествия Молли забегала еще раз, но они обе подчеркнуто вели себя «как обычно», и ни о чем таком не говорили. Д-да уж...

У Джоан возникло странное чувство, будто она оказалась в роли второстепенной героини на страницах любовного романа, из тех, которыми зачитывалась Гарри. И не самого лучшего, надо сказать. Ну да, «Патологанатом Молли влюблена в загадочного молодого человека, который таинственным образом погибает. Но только она способна помочь его холодному и отстраненному брату решить загадку этой смерти — и, возможно, утешить его скорбь от потери, которую в силах разглядеть лишь нежное сердце...»

«Может, предложить свои услуги в каком-нибудь таком издательстве?» — подумала Джоан и еле подавила истеричные хихиканья. Нет, пожалуй, для романа вместо «патологоанатома» следовало написать «коронер» или даже «детектив-инспектор». Раз уж про Шерлока перестали пользоваться популярностью...

— Я... даже понятия не имела, когда это началось, — выдавила она из себя. — Ни малейшего... Но Молли... и Майкрофт... Вы ее видели, Агата? Они же вообще друг другу не подходят! Ни капли! Не больше, чем... — она осеклась.

— Не больше, чем вы и Шерлок, — спокойно кивнула Агата. — Не больше, чем я и Альберт, если на то пошло. Мы были очень странной парой.

— Вы любили его? — спросила Джоан.

— Конечно, — пожала плечами Агата с полнейшим равнодушием. — Видите ли, у меня имеются проблемы только с выражением чувств. Не с их отсутствием. Боюсь, это не всегда было очевидно.

Она вновь погладила Шеннон по волосам, и Джоан тоже протянула руку, чтобы коснуться щеки дочери.

Рука Агаты замерла; ни одна из женщин ничего не сказала, и секунду спустя они обе продолжили ласкать спящего младенца.

 — Молли — очень хорошая девушка, — наконец сказала Джоан. — Правда, я не знаю, о чем они с Майкрофтом могут говорить... — ну не о мировой же политике! хотя... Молли, вроде, нравятся фильмы про войну? — Но... у них все серьезно, если Майкрофт добивается от нее... каких-то ответов?

Это, конечно, если Джоан правильно интерпретировала речь Агаты ранее.

— На прошлых выходных он приехал ко мне в безвкусном галстуке, — кивнула Агата. — Хотя, должна отдать должное, в довольно консервативных цветах. Учитывая, что он надел его и проходил в нем весь день... со стороны Майкрофта это, по крайней мере, очень красноречивый признак.

— И если женщина дарит галстук — это тоже не просто так, — кивнула Джоан. — Хотя, подозреваю, Молли просто не знала, что ему купить по случаю... а какой был случай?

— Его день рождения.

— Аааа... ну да, тогда точно не знала. На какой-нибудь профессиональный праздник она бы ограничилась кружкой со смешной надписью.

— Вы представляете моего сына, пьющего из кружки со смешной надписью?

«Младшего — очень даже представляю... вернее, помню», — сердце Джоан сжалось.

— Ну, если на ней будет нарисован зонтик... — пробормотала Джоан.

В ответ на это Агата впервые за весь визит улыбнулась по-настоящему.

Вдруг Джоан поняла, что она должна сказать ей. Не Молли, не Майкрофту. Именно миссис Холмс. И она открыла рот и произнесла с неожиданной легкостью:

— Я никогда не говорила Шерлоку, что люблю его. Теперь жалею.

Агата посмотрела ей глаза.

— Это сожаление, которое я могу понять.

Шеннон мирно спала, и по ее крохотному личику скользили пятна света и тени.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Лучше ли?.._

_Не сойти с ума, не забыть, кто я, забыть, кто я немедленно…_

_Припоминаешь меня?.._

_А я бы растворилась в спокойствии, в личном небытии…_

_А утром просыпаешься и ясно – сил хватило…_

_Я была счастлива…_

**_Автор неизвестен_ **

****

 

Утром после возвращения Шерлока Джоан проснулась, как и следовало ожидать, в слезах. Трясясь и всхлипывая, она добралась до ванной, где судорожно протерла лицо холодной водой, привычно посмотрела на часы (часы везде и всюду Джоан развесила почти сразу после родов, потому что привыкала все, кроме кормления, делать по часам). И только тогда сообразила, что на пороге спальни споткнулась о мужские ботинки, которых тут не было и быть не должно. И еще сообразила, что в квартире каменная, мирная тишина, тогда как ее еще час назад должны были разбудить крики Шеннон...

Час назад! Она проспала — ну ладно, почти проспала — на работу!

Шеннон мирно спала в своем манежике в гостиной, Шерлок тоже спал — на диване лицом вниз. Джоан смутно помнила, что вчера вечером она как-то добрела до кровати и позвала его с собой, но он высокомерно махнул рукой с хорошо знакомым выражением лица («Сон для слабаков!»), и Джоан, не в силах больше размышлять, уснула, улыбаясь в подушку. Шерлок там чего-то еще суетился, шуршал — судя по состоянию гостиной, вытащил часть своих книг из комнаты наверху и методично раскладывал их по всем горизонтальным поверхностям...

Мэри вбежала в гостиную, на ходу выдергивая из ушей наушники:

— Извините, Джо, я задержа... ну ни фига себе! — это уже относилось к спящему на диване Шерлоку. — Он что, из этих ваших, трущобных? Вам помощь не нужна его выгнать?

Мэри была боевой девушкой, занималась айкидо. Отчасти потому Джоан и наняла именно ее: какой-никакой, а рубеж обороны. Хотя, конечно, она не строила иллюзий относительно реального применения полученных в спортзале навыков.

— Нет, это отец Шеннон, — ответила Джоан, — и не кричи так, он устал. Пошли, — она махнула Мэри рукой, зазывая на кухню.

Там, задвинув створки, Джоан в двух словах объяснила, что Шерлок неожиданно объявился вчера вечером и теперь, видимо, останется.

— Надолго?

— Насовсем, — твердо сказала Джоан, хотя на самом деле уверенности этой не чувствовала. Они не говорили об этом вчера с Шерлоком. Вроде бы он был рад ей... даже счастлив... вроде бы он даже готов был принять Шеннон... или хотя бы попытаться.

Что же касается ее самой — ну конечно же, она готова была принять его. Ну конечно. Она же любила его, жить без него не могла.

— А я думала, вы вдова... — протянула Мэри.

— Я никогда не была замужем, — суховато ответила Джоан. — Шерлок... исчезал, и мы все думали, что он погиб. Теперь вернулся.

— Ну надо же, — Мэри задумчиво накручивала на палец провод наушника. — А он вчера сказал, что он ваш коллега. Я думала, врач. Я так-то бы не ушла, но миссис Х.  за него поручилась, сказала, что это окей — оставить с ним ребенка. А это окей?

— Это... — Джоан запнулась, потом ругнула себя за эту запинку: сегодня ночью Шерлок показал себя с девочкой превосходно. — Да, это окей, Мэри. Мне нужно бежать на работу, постарайся не будить его как можно дольше.

— Сколько — дольше?

— Сколько получится, столько и не буди. Да, и... — Джоан поколебалась. — Мэри, он когда проснется, начнет говорить гадости и вести себя как полный придурок.  Не обращай внимания, если будет совсем плохо, звони мне, хорошо? Все делай, как обычно.

Глаза Мэри расширились.

— Джо, если он начнет оскорблять или унижать... — начала она.

— Начнет, но не в том смысле, — Джоан сухо улыбнулась. — Он будет вести себя как занудный университетский препод, для которого все студенты — тупые козявки.

— Как Северус Снейп? — засмеялась Мэри.

— Вроде того.

— Поняла. Не бойтесь, Джо, я обожаю Рикмана, — Джоан это заявление не обнадежило, и она уже открыла рот, чтобы попытаться выразить всю серьезность ситуации, но Мэри опять вошла в рабочий режим (а деловое выражение лица выглядело на этом ребенке очаровательно) и нахмурилась: — Девочку с ним точно наедине можно оставлять?

— Можно, но ненадолго, — решила Джоан, с сомнением посмотрев на няню. — Он нарочно ей ничего не сделает, но у него нет опыта.

 

И так она ушла на работу, не поцеловав Шерлока на прощание и ничего ему не сказав. Это казалось ей смутно неправильным, но ничего лучше она придумать не могла.

 

***

 

Рабочий день тянулся то медленно, то быстро. Джоан могла, как всегда, сосредоточиться на пациентах, но бумажная работа оказалась свыше ее сил и, отправившись на обед с шефом, Джоан даже задумалась, а не отпроситься ли ей сегодня пораньше по семейным обстоятельствам. Глупая идея, конечно: ее и вызвали-то, потому что взявшие Лондон в осаду осенние простуды косили не только пациентов, но и врачей.

— Джоан, ты какая-то... сама не своя, — заметила Джейн Уиллард, заведующая терапевтическим отделением; они с Джоан почти подружились (насколько могут подружиться две матери-одиночки, почти все время проводящие на работе); в больнице их называли «даблджей», потому что «квадра-ю» не прижилось. — Так устала? Извини, я тебя в выходной выдернула...

— Нет, это просто... дома, — Джоан потерла рукой лицо и улыбнулась. Потом с сомнением посмотрела на свой поднос и задумалась, как это она собралась обедать двумя баночками с йогуртом и кукурузным початком; безусловно, для некоторых дам это был бы полноценный обед (хотя... нет, только не крахмал!), но Джоан всегда предпочитала диете физические нагрузки.

Джейн окинула выбранные ею блюда таким же полным сомнения взглядом.

— О боже, с Шен все в порядке?

— Да, спасибо... Это просто... — Джоан замолчала, ища слова и очень ясно понимая, что фраза «Мой мертвый бойфренд вчера заявился домой как ни в чем не бывало, я угрожала ему пистолетом, потом мы занимались страстным сексом на диване в гостиной, а потом я ушла на работу, пока он спал» отнюдь не разуверит Джейн в ее тревогах. — Семейные дела. Ты понимаешь.

— Понимаю... — Джейн вздохнула и внезапно положила руку на запястье Джоан. Пальцы у нее были холодные. — Джо... уже сколько времени прошло. Может быть, ты хочешь... с кем-нибудь познакомиться? У меня есть один приятель, кардиолог, он...

— Джейн... — Джоан подумала, что вот сейчас умрет от неловкости.

Джейн Уиллард никогда не была особенно сочувствующим человеком. Все, кроме Джоан, считали ее холодной стервой, и, может быть, Джоан считала бы так же, если бы на вторую неделю работы, еще будучи тяжело беременной, не застала Джейн рыдающей в женском туалете над письмом из детского садика, где учительница мягко намекала на недостаток внимания к дочери, который вызывает у той проблемы в группе. Именно потому что Джоан знала это про Джейн, она понимала, насколько уязвимой та может быть, когда ее попытка выразить эмоции или заботу отвергается. В точности как... да, уже можно думать про это без боли: в точности как Шерлок.

— Джейн, спасибо, я понимаю твои намерения, но... — начала Джоан.

В это самое время двери кафетерия распахнулись и вошел Шерлок — как всегда в черном пальто, которое он уже как-то вернуть, в новом, незнакомом Джоан шарфе, и с таким выражением на лице, как будто его заставили инспектировать больничные кафетерии в Лондоне в течение месяца, и этот конкретный оказался особенно ужасен.

В руках он держал два картонных стакана с кофе.

Завороженным взглядом Джоан следила, как он подошел к их столику, опустил один стакан перед ней и сел рядом.

— На, — сказал он. — С молоком, но без сахара, как ты любишь.

— Э... спасибо, — Джоан чуть не рассмеялась, отчасти от странного облегчения, отчасти от шокированного выражения на лице Джейн. — Как Мэри? Ты спрятал тело?

— Честное слово, за время моего отсутствия лондонская полиция так обленилась, что они не связали бы меня с ее смертью, даже если бы я оставил ее на пороге Ярда с запиской, перечисляющей все ее огрехи и некомпетентность, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Так что я решил оставить это удовольствие тебе.

— Очень смешно, — вздохнула Джоан, отпивая кофе. — Она хорошая няня, Шерлок.

— Она приемлема, относительно дешева и соглашается сидеть с ребенком много часов подряд, поскольку это согласуется с ее расписанием, — неохотно кивнул он. — Это все ее достоинства. Ты закончила притворяться, что обедаешь? Мне нужно обсудить с тобой новое дело.

— У тебя уже есть дело?

— У меня оно было еще вчера, о чем бы я рассказал, если бы ты дала мне шанс.

— Джейн, прошу меня извинить, — вздохнула Джоан. — Он всегда такой. Шерлок, познакомься, это мой шеф, Джейн Уиллард. Джейн, это мой... ммм, друг Шерлок Холмс.

— Партнер, — поправил Шерлок, улыбнувшись Джейн с фальшивым очарованием. — И нет, Джейн, на вашем месте я бы не стал экспериментировать с бисексуальностью в вашем возрасте: мужчины вас не привлекают не потому что вы лесбиянка, а потому что у вас проблемы с гормональным балансом, рекомендую наведаться к гинекологу.

Брови Джейн взлетели куда-то под челку. Джоан никогда не рассказывала ей много о Шерлоке, а всю телекампанию полтора года назад Джейн пропустила, потому что была с дочерью в отпуске, однако связать два и два оказалась в состоянии.

— Он же умер, — сказала она.

— К сожалению, дара речи это его не лишило, — пробормотала Джоан. — Извини, ладно? Я тебе потом все объясню.

Она чуть ли не за шарф вытащила Шерлока из столовой.

— Что с тобой? — рявкнула она, наступая на него, что выглядело довольно смешно, учитывая разницу в росте. — Какого черта, ты хочешь, чтобы я и тут работу потеряла?

— А ты думаешь, что переспать со своей начальницей — хороший способ сохранить работу? — Шерлок приподнял одну бровь.

— Она со мной не заигрывала!

— Ее рука лежала на твоей, она касалась твоей ноги под столом и наклоняла в твою сторону то, что, вероятно, должно было символизировать бюст. Если это не заигрывание...

— Шерлок, мать твою! Женщины так общаются!

Вместо ответа Шерлок прижал ее к стене коридора и поцеловал — яростно, долго, с прикусыванием губ, не давая вдохнуть. Когда он окончил и отступил на шаг, у Джоан слегка кружилась голова и подгибались ноги.

— Неоригинальный способ разрешать споры...

— Отнюдь, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Итак, я привлек твое внимание? Тогда давай поговорим о более интересных вещах, чем сексуальные проблемы доктора Уиллард. Лестрейд обратился ко мне вчера вечером, пока ты спала. У него проблема: пропал труп.

— А, и он обратился за помощью к ожившему...

— Джоан, я понимаю, что этот повод для сарказма обладает неотразимой притягательностью, но должен напомнить, что никогда и не был мертв. Честное слово, я объяснил все вчера очень просто и понятно, даже ты должна была...

— Да, конечно. Да, — Джоан не знала, чего ей хочется больше, смеяться или злиться.  Наверное, стоило злиться на то, что он не дает ей времени привыкнуть, прийти в себя, на то, что не говорит о чувствах, не просит прощения, не...

За то что он ведет себя как Шерлок Холмс, великий и ужасный. Право слово, она уже и забыла, как ей не хватало всего этого.

И он ведь пытается. Он следил за Мэри — бедная девочка, надо будет ей помочь с лабораторными по биологии, что ли — он ни слова не сказал против Шеннон и, видимо, он тоже хочет попытаться сделать так, чтобы у них получилось жить вместе. Как будто это вообще возможно...

Или возможно?

Джоан поняла, что не знает. Но Шерлок, определенно, желает по-прежнему заниматься детективными загадками и утаскивать ее с собой; даже удивительно, что дождался обеденного перерыва. Получится ли это, когда у нее — у них? — маленький ребенок на руках? Няня — это не долгосрочное решение, даже если Мэри согласится и дальше терпеть Шерлока.

Джоан решила, что это слишком много мыслей для больничного коридора. И для первого дня после возвращения Шерлока тоже.

Она не стала ни кричать, ни плакать, только вздохнула, обняла Шерлока, вжавшись головой ему в плечо, и пробормотала:

— Хорошо, расскажи мне про этот труп.

И он рассказал — но сначала неловко обнял ее в ответ.

 

С трупом приключилась занятнейшая история. Нашла его вечером в парке медсестра, отводящая дочку в круглосуточный детский сад перед вечерней сменой. На пути туда она заметила мужчину, неподвижно сидящего на скамейке, и сочла его пьяным. Но когда, оставив дочку, она шла в клинику, проходя через тот же парк, заметила того же пьяницу в абсолютно идентичной позе, то рискнула подойти и пощупать пульс. Пульса не обнаружила, зато обнаружила совершенно остывшую кожу и трупное окоченение — труп, значит, просидел на лавке несколько часов. Более того, медсестра разглядела торчащую под сердцем мужчины заточку и темное пятно крови под ней. Женщина немедленно набрала три девятки и даже оставила свои координаты, но сама дожидаться скорой и полиции не стала, поскольку торопилась на работу.

Однако когда доблестные служители порядка приехали на место, трупа на скамейке не оказалось. И все бы это ничего, можно бы списать на слишком живую фантазию свидетельницы, однако на досках обнаружилась кровь, а следы вокруг свидетельствовали о том, что кто-то оттаскивал что-то тяжелое, предположительно, тело. Уборщики в парке ничего подозрительного не наблюдали, однако большинство этих уборщиков с трудом говорили по-английски...

Опрошенная свидетельница дала фоторобот, смутно напоминающий маньяка, подозреваемого в серии убийств молодых женщин. Маньяка ловили шумно, всем Лондоном, с кампанией в прессе, с постерами на столбах, но вот уже две недели не могли поймать: с работы он исчез, в доме не появлялся, на вокзалах и в аэропортах замечен был неоднократно, но все сигналы оказались ложными.

Свидетельница, конечно, могла и соврать — но зачем? И главное, откуда кровь на скамейке и на земле около нее?

И вот тут оказалось, что женщина эта работает в больнице Джоан, более того — в терапевтическом отделении. Шерлок хотел, во-первых, чтобы Джоан высказала свое о ней мнение, во-вторых — чтобы устроила ему частную беседу.

Джоан не смогла удержаться, только тихонько засмеялась, стукаясь затылком о крашеную стену.

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Шерлок. — Я буду вежлив.

— Нет, просто, — Джоан смотрела на него с глупой улыбкой. — Как это похоже на тебя: только вернулся, и уже втягиваешь меня в авантюры.

— Ты бы хотела, чтобы я... — он внезапно прервался, нахмурился. — Ты больше не хочешь участвовать? Материнские обязанности, опасность потеряла привлекательность? Нет, не может быть, ты все еще носишь с собой... — он не договорил, очевидно, вспомнив, что они более-менее в общественном месте. — Или ты обижена на меня?

— О нет, я с удовольствием, — быстро сказала Джоан. — Просто... это немного внезапно. И материнские обязанности, как ты выражаешься, теперь все равно в приоритете.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, я был готов к тому, что на ближайшие несколько лет это подорвет нашу работоспособность. Но ничего. У тебя еще тридцать минут до конца перерыва, более чем достаточно. Сейчас у медсестры Томас смена, показывай дорогу.

Джоан, слегка ошарашенная, повела Шерлока по коридору, пока в голове у нее металось удивленное: «Погодите, он сказал «нашу»? Он сказал «я был готов»?.. Он что, серьезно продумывал наше совместное будущее, да еще на несколько лет вперед?» Черт побери, сама Джоан боялась загадывать даже на уик-энд!

Нечаянный ответ на незаданный вопрос — получится ли у них жить, как раньше, или почти как раньше... с Шеннон?

Или просто феноменальные наглость и бесстыдная манипуляция?

 

***

 

К вечеру у Джоан немного голова шла кругом от переизбытка Холмса в ее жизни, несмотря на то, что Шерлок ушел за пять минут до конца обеденного перерыва и более не показывался; несмотря на то, что, как она знала, возвращаться ей предстояло тоже в квартиру, где Шерлок отсутствовал.

Он как-то умудрялся присутствовать все равно, будто и не уходил на полтора года; впитался под кожу, просочился в вены. Он был таким же, как и всегда: высокомерным, угнетающе прекрасным, невыносимым, очаровательным — и в то же время неуловимо другим. Или Джоан просто его плохо помнила?.. Как же так, ей теперь казалось, что все это время она словно и не жила, а просто видела сон о тоске по Шерлоку Холмсу.

Не понять.

Показательно: закончив опрос свидетельницы (которая, среди прочего, тщательно описала перламутровую рукоять ножика, застрявшего в неопознанном теле), Шерлок на самом деле поблагодарил за показания, извинился и умчался в ночь... ладно, в промозглый ноябрьский полдень, в марево серого моросящего дождя и отражающихся в лужах фонарей. Поблагодарил! Нет, благодарил Шерлок и раньше, и даже часто. Важно было, как он это сделал: низким тоном, глядя женщине в глаза, пожимая ее руку и вообще всячески показывая, каким она божьим даром оказалась для полиции Лондона вообще и для консультирующего детектива в частности.

А его СМС... К концу смены телефон Джоан буквально разрывался от грамматически выверенных сообщений с автоматической подписью.

По большей части это были соображения по делу:

«Сестра Томас — легкомысленная идиотка, Уиллард не следует ее повышать. ШХ».

«Тело кантовали профессионалы. Фургон без опознавательных знаков. ШХ».

«Нож принадлежал Кристи «Перл» Дейвис, любовнице Твига Кертиса. ШХ».

«Купил кофе. ШХ».

«Старый Бизон Смит расширяет территорию. ШХ».

Это сообщение пришло в конце рабочего дня, и Джоан извинившись перед очередным пациентом, выскочила в коридор и торопливо набила:

«не смей без меня в логово мафии!»

Ответ пришел немедленно: «Едва ли мафия, Джоан, ты забыла все, чему я тебя учил? Обыкновенная шпана. ШХ»

«двадцать минут до конца смены. где ты» — написала она в ответ.

Ужасные, отвратительные полчаса ничего в ответ не приходило, потом телефон произвел трель СМС: «Убийство в порядке самозащиты. Скучно. Пепел уже на дне Темзы».

И чуть позже сакраментальное:

«Не забудь купить молока. ШХ».

«вчера же было два пакета»

В ответ молчание. Чуть позже: «Буду поздно. Не жди. ШХ».

И еще, когда она уже выходила из метро на Бейкер-стрит: «Я в порядке. ШХ»

Это уже действительно пугало: если Шерлок надумал сообщить, что он в порядке, значит, где-то прогремел взрыв, не иначе.

Джоан взлетела в квартиру через три ступеньки и первым делом включила телевизор, несмотря на удивленный взгляд Мэри: обычно Джоан сначала хватала Шеннон и проделывала то, что няня называла «пересчитать ручки и пальчики».

По телевизору не передавали ничего, что могло иметь нечто общее с Шерлоком — если, конечно, он не стал причиной беспорядков в Венесуэле, что Джоан бы не удивило, но при прочих равных...

Немного успокоившись и взяв Шеннон на руки, Джоан приготовилась выслушивать волнующий рассказ о столкновении Шерлока Холмса с реальной жизнью и, возможно, утешать Мэри и уговаривать ее поработать хоть еще пару дней — вдруг привыкнет. Но к ее удивлению Мэри только засмеялась:

— Этот ваш, знаете? Прелесть просто.

— Прелесть? — Джоан чуть было не села, где стояла.

— Ага! Типа, конечно, весь из себя лорд, — она хихикнула, — но ничего так. Он пытался с утра детское питание развести, спалил две кастрюли. Потом принес новые и нормальный кофе. Вы, Джо, извините, какую-то фигню пьете.

Только тут до Джоан дошло, что в квартире до сих пор пахнет сгоревшим молоком. А потом ее разум ушел в штопор на образе Шерлока, пытающегося приготовить кашку. Почему он не воспользовался микроволновкой, интересно?.. Хотя, конечно, если бы он умудрился взорвать микроволновку, с этим было бы не так просто разобраться.

— И Шеннон в него сразу влюбилась. Он с ней разговаривает, знаете! И мне прямо кажется, что она его понимает. Ты же все понимаешь, ути солнышко?

— Ага... — как-то неустойчиво пробормотала Джоан.

— Кстати, вы как? Я вам нужна завтра днем? А то у меня планы, я с сегодня перенесла...

— Нет, что ты, Мэри. Занимайся своими делами, у меня выходной.

И в самом деле. Джоан подумала, что если мир хоть на секунду не затормозит для нее и не даст ей прийти в себя, она может попросту не выдержать.

 

***

 

Этим вечером Шерлок пришел поздно, когда Джоан уже покормила на ночь Шеннон и уложила ее в кроватку (как правило, она спала и шесть, и семь часов кряду не просыпаясь). Он подошел к Джоан, читающей, сидя в кресле, наклонился через плечо, прижался кудрявой головой к ее щеке. Пах сыростью, сигаретным дымом, дешевыми хот-догами и моющими средствами — обычный лондонский фон.

Она не удержалась, запустила пальцы в его волосы, прижалась теснее, вдыхая то, что под всем этим шлаком было безошибочно его, знакомым до боли в сердце.

— Ты не хочешь услышать про дело? — пробормотал он; слова выходили приглушенными, потому что не пожелал отнять лицо от ее плеча, обтянутого домашней футболкой.

— Мне интересно, что там с этим пропавшим трупом, но я сейчас думаю о другом, — честно призналась Джоан.

— О Шеннон?

Почему Джоан удивил этот его вопрос? Ведь уже ясно было, что Шерлок прикладывает все возможные и невозможные усилия, чтобы принять их дочь?..

— Я всегда о ней думаю. Но не сейчас. Сейчас я... — Джоан помедлила, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь лучше сформулировать вопрос; увы, связная речь не давалась ей. Секунд двадцать поборовшись с языком — Шерлок все это время просто вдыхал и выдыхал ей в плечо, не обращая внимания на неудобство позы, — она, наконец, произнесла:

— Шерлок, где ты был полтора года?

Он напрягся. Выпрямился.

— Я тебе уже рассказал.

— Рассказал. Ты перечислил структуру сети Мориарти, меры, которые вы с Майкрофтом принимали по отдельности... Но ни слова не сказал о том, где был ты. Я... мне интересно, как ты жил.

«Кто ухаживал за тобой. Кто делал тебе чай. Кто стрелял для тебя международных киллеров...»

Она сама удивилась вспыхнувшей ревности: ревновать к Мориарти — это еще могло иметь смысл когда-то; Шерлок был по-настоящему им заворожен. Но ревновать к каким-то безымянным теням?.. Когда Шерлок вернулся сюда (к ней?), и явно изо всех сил стремится сделать все, как было прежде.

Шерлок вздохнул. Обошел ее кресло, уселся напротив. Очевидно задумался, очевидно подбирал слова. Посмотрел на нее внимательно; Джоан не удержалась, поерзала под его взглядом — она чувствовала, что он прекрасно понял про ревность, но ни слова не сказал. Шерлок, на удивление, обычно щадил те ее чувства, которых она стеснялась: например, постоянное беспокойство о деньгах...

— Отлично, — Шерлок вздохнул. — Я был в Европе.

— Где — в Европе?

— В Париже по большей части. Почти такое же шумное место, как Лондон. Потом некоторое время в Марселе, частью в Авиньоне. Там затеряться было сложнее, пришлось изображать бездомного и менять лица. Тогда я практически не поддерживал связь с Лондоном. И ноутбука не было. Приходилось все держать в голове.

— Ну, летом в тех краях неплохо, — Джоан усмехнулась; это был не саркастический смешок, скорее, неловкий — из тех, которые возникают, когда сказать нечего.

— Я там оказался уже в январе, — Шерлока ощутимо передернуло. — При господствующих ветрах самая дрянная погода, особенно если спишь на улице.

Джоан быстро сосчитала в уме.

— А с июля по январь ты...

— Я ж говорю, в Париже... С заездом в Вену, Брюгге и Копенгаген. Устраивался разносчиком пиццы, баристой в «Старбакс»... Еще был нелегальным курьером, но это оказалось слишком опасно.

            Джоан не удержалась от удивленного возгласа.

Шерлок хмыкнул:

— В смысле, я рисковал попасться на глаза господам, которые могли узнать меня в лицо или по фотографии. Я, конечно, постригся и слегка менял внешность тогда, но все равно опасность оставалась. Да, и я... играл по крупному, — он откашлялся. — Зато составил карту нелегальных притонов основных европейских городов. Кстати, напомни отправить ее в Интерпол, кое-что может быть до сих пор актуально. В феврале вернулся в Лондон на короткое время, прятался от камер и Большого брата. Потом пришлось слетать Хельсинки, на сей раз по нелегальным документам. Оттуда — в Америку.

— В Штаты?

— Нет, в Аргентину. На севере я не был, там... — Шерлок нервическим движением переменил позу и потер плечо, — сложнее.

Джоан не стала спрашивать; историю с покойным мистером Хадсоном, Флоридой и Коза-Нострой ей так до конца и не рассказали, хотя что-то там мелькало насчет семьи Гамбино.

— Собственно, это почти все, — неожиданно закончил Шерлок. — В Лондон я вернулся три недели назад, но был занят тем, что проверял киллеров, про которых тебе, как я уже знаю, разболтала Молли. Нужно было убедиться, что никто из них не был отправлен со свободным заданием.

— Свободным заданием? — Джоан облизнула губы.

— Иногда наемника отпускают на вольные хлеба с определенной задачей, которую он должен выполнять изо дня в день, — снисходительно пояснил Шерлок. — Ему перечисляют деньги, но контакт с организацией он не поддерживает. У него есть срочная связь на случай катастрофы и условный сигнал, по которому его снимают с задания; в остальном он живет нормальной жизнью и никак отследить его принадлежность к организации нельзя. Если, конечно, у вас нет моего интеллекта, — он вздохнул и вытянулся, расслабившись, в кресле. — Я некоторое время опасался, что киллеры, получившие ориентиры на тебя, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда имели задания как раз такого типа. Тогда при общей зачистке организации они могли уцелеть.

— Постой... — Мысли Джоан совершили странный кульбит. — То есть это была настолько большая организация, которая могла позволить вот так отрядить трех профессионалов со... свободными заданиями неизвестно насколько долго? Мориарти умудрился свить такую сеть под самым носом Майкрофта, МИ-5 и МИ-6?! — Джоан, к своему удивлению, почти кричала, хотя из-за многолетней привычки ее голос срывался огрубевшим шепотом.

— Джоан, неужели ты думаешь, что что-то меньшее задержало бы меня так надолго? — Шерлок вновь вскочил и начал расхаживать по комнате. — Я считал, ты лучшего мнения обо мне!

— И... — Джоан захотелось подойти к нему, взять за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть; вместо этого она поглубже уселась в кресло. — И ты, не поставив в известность Майкрофта, бродил там и сражался с ними в одиночку, как гребаный комиссар Катанья?

Тут Шерлока снова явственно передернуло.

— Я предпочел бы не проводить этих параллелей, — почти обиженным тоном заметил он. — Это... нервирует.

— О, значит, ты не смотрел «Доктора Кто», но малоизвестный итальянский сериал... — Джоан почти засмеялась. — Шерлок, господи... как ты все-таки добился успеха?

— Как обычно берут мафиозные картели? — он передернул плечами. — Сочетание успешной работы под прикрытием и зама, сдавшего первое лицо... Агентов под прикрытием предоставил Майкрофт. Я все это время занимался тем, что успешно вычислял первое лицо и его... скажем так, командира боевой части. А потом сооружал на этого командира компромат, чтобы он, спасая себя, утопил босса.

— Зачем было вычислять? — Джоан нахмурилась, не понимая. — Мориарти, мы же с самого начала его знали!

— Мориарти? — Шерлок криво усмехнулся. — Он же сам сказал, кто он, Джоан! Он консультирующий преступник! А вовсе не глава криминальной организации. На его босса Майкрофт пытался выйти, отпустив его! Потому что Майкрофт-то прекрасно понимал, что, хотя за Мориарти явно стояли мощные ресурсы, он вел себя так, как серьезные люди себя не ведут! — глядя на ее потрясенное выражение лица, Шерлок усмехнулся. — Ты не ослышалась, обрати внимание на выбор слов. Я не преуменьшаю преступлений Джима, я говорю о серьезности. Мориарти был блестящ, гениален и неповторим, можно сказать, мое темное зеркало, мой брат-близнец по ту сторону закона. Но он никогда, никогда не занимался тем, что утомило бы его или заставило бы скучать. А управлять преступной империей — скучно. Не веселее, чем Британской. Блеск истинного гения пропал бы втуне там, где нужна банальная организаторская хватка.

Он отвернулся к окну, дернул вверх воротник рубашки, как будто ему не хватало воздуха; так ведут себя актеры после особенно эмоционального выступления.

— То есть у Мориарти... — начала Джоан медленно, — был кто-то... кто прикрывал его? И консультировался с ним? Как вы... с Майкрофтом?

— Браво, Джоан, — произнес Шерлок, не поворачиваясь. — Да, параллели поражают... Конечно, у Мориарти был брат. Кстати, тоже Джеймс. Или наш был «тоже»? Они стерли данные о себе много лет назад, мне так и не удалось раскопать, в самом ли деле их звали одинаково, или они просто пользовались одним и тем же псевдонимом... Если тебе любопытно, можешь спросить у Майкрофта — вы ведь наладили с ним отношения в мое отсутствие.

«Он что, тоже ревнует?» — ошарашенно подумала Джоан.

И тут же решила, что нет; ну или, может быть, наоборот — брата-соперника ревнует к ней.

— Я лучше спрошу у Молли, — сказала она, чтобы разрядить паузу. — Раз уж она теперь выбалтывает мне секреты национальной важности. Как только, конечно, мне перестанет хотеться сломать ей руку за то, что она не сказала мне, что ты жив.

— О, она уже наказана достаточно, раз мой брат положил на нее глаз, — Шерлок хмыкнул, не оборачиваясь к ней. — Вот что я точно даже представлять себе не хочу!

Джоан покачала головой; ей захотелось спросить, за что наказана она сама — Шерлоком, но сдержалась. Она знала, что в ее прошлом достаточно ярости и боли, раз ей нравится Шерлок, человек-нож, человек-адреналин; и если Молли нравился хозяин теней, должно быть, где-то у нее под сердцем найдется и подходящий сундучок с бумажными декорациями.

— Шерлок... — попросила Джоан. — Пойдем спать?

— Я позже, — он по-прежнему не оборачивался.

Джоан спрятала лицо в ладони.

— Пожалуйста, — повторила она, усилив просьбу. — Просто побудь со мной рядом, ладно? Я... ну, никак не могу привыкнуть, что ты жив. По-настоящему.

Спала она в эту ночь не очень спокойно, то и дело просыпалась — отвыкла от второго тела в постели. А еще было приятно каждый раз вспоминать, что да, Шерлок — и проваливаться опять в сон. Однажды, уже, видимо, под утро, она проснулась в панике, потому что рядом никого не было — но, только приоткрыв глаза, увидела, что Шерлок молчаливым силуэтом стоит над кроваткой Шеннон.

Джоан наблюдала за ним минуты две; он не двигался и даже, кажется, не дышал. Ей стало немного страшно и она окликнула его:

— Эй!

Он обернулся.

— Ты был в больнице? — спросила его Джоан. — Сразу после родов?

Он кивнул.

— Заходил ко мне в палату?

— Заглядывал, — темный силуэт покачал головой. — Под видом уборщика.

— Ты не против быть отцом, — произнесла Джоан, позволив, наконец, удивлению взять верх. — Ты с самого начала хотел ребенка.

— Не с самого, — он, кажется, вздохнул; в темноте она не могла толком разобрать.  — Спи, Джоан. У тебя выходной.

— Я поставила будильник, — смутно возразила она, падая лицом в подушку.

— Я покормлю.

— Ты уже вчера... — она прикусила язык, не желая напоминать ему о фиаско. Он только фыркнул.

— Статистическая случайность. Давай, вперед, занимайся своим любимым делом.

И у Джоан уже не было сил спорить.


	8. Chapter 8

_чепуха, разумеется, эти сны,_

_витражи, миражи, перекрестки лжи._

_я спросила бы: друг, каково — стальным?_

_только важно одно: я жива, ты жив,_

_слышишь, пульс дрожит._

**_Wolfox_ **

 

 

Следующее утро показалось сюрреалистичным. Неправдоподобным. Во-первых, была детская кашка с банановым вкусом, которую Шерлок приготовил совершенно правильно — из случайно отпущенной им ремарки Джоан поняла, что первый раз он попросту не прочел инструкцию на коробке. В самом деле, зачем гению инструкции!

Во-вторых, был Шерлок, который кормил этой кашкой Шеннон, умудряясь одновременно вытирать ей подбородок слюнявчиком, и вообще смотрелся в этой роли одновременно и диковинным зверем, и ученым в хорошо знакомой лаборатории — то же сочетание сосредоточенного лица и отточенных практикой движений. Честное слово, если бы Джоан не знала, она бы решила, что он занимается с дочерью далеко не первый раз.

В-третьих...

В-третьих, Шерлок просто был. В новой зеленой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, без никотиновых пластырей на похудевших руках. Слегка незнакомый, с кинжальной резкостью во взгляде, которая то появлялась, то исчезала, когда он одергивал себя; с новыми, непривычными морщинами в уголках глаз, которыми он явно был обязан открытым горизонтам, не лондонским громадам. И в то же время свой.

Как так бывает,  что один человек появляется и за день переворачивает жизнь с ног на голову, а за полтора года меняет всю тебя, с изнанки и до донышка, так, что нельзя и помыслить себя без него? И с ним — нельзя, потому что, конечно же, нет его, это тьма, морок...

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты приготовила завтрак, — заметил Шерлок вместо приветствия. — Совершенно пустой холодильник, на тебя не похоже.

— Там же была целая... — начала Джоан автоматически, потом привычно ухмыльнулась. — Ага, ну да, конечно. Пустой.

Вчера Шерлок окончил дело; после дела съесть он мог очень и очень много, лишь бы еда в принципе имелась; если еды не было, выходить за ней он ленился.

Вздохнув, она полезла в шкаф за тостами и без особого удивления не обнаружила даже овсянки.

В результате завтракали они слегка просроченными макаронами с торопливо сооруженным фасолевым соусом из закатившейся в угол шкафа банки — лучше, чем ничего. Почти предел кулинарных способностей Джоан.

— Расскажи мне все-таки, что было с тем трупом, — попросила Джоан, намазывая тост остатками масла: то ли Шерлоку хватило совести оставить ей пару ломтиков, то ли...

Да нет, еще как влезало, судя по тому, как он уписывал макароны. Значит, все-таки совесть? Удивительно!

— Ничего особенного, — Шерлок пожал плечами с деланным безразличием, — дело-то совершенно разминочное, к тому же, состава преступления в нем почти не оказалось. Если бы не первое после возвращения, я бы за него не взялся.

— Состава преступления не оказалось? Там же был труп! — рассеяно заметила Джоан, вываливая перед Шеннон на столик разноцветные пластмассовые кубики. Та с энтузиазмом тут же схватила один и сунула угол в рот.

— О да, труп был. Но заточка с перламутровым лезвием сразу же сказала мне, что убийца — женщина, к тому же, из вполне определенных кругов. Как ты думаешь, многие лондонцы носят с собой заточку?

— Только мелкие преступники, — Джоан достаточно хорошо помнила уроки Шерлока, чтобы не «плавать» при ответе на этот вопрос.

— Вот именно. Но поверь мне, ни одна шестерка по доброй воле не будет таскать с собой такую «бабскую» вещичку, в этой среде определенные понятия. Поэтому по узору на рукояти я сразу понял, что нож принадлежал подруге одного из подчиненных Бизона Смита, если, конечно, он еще у дел — я, признаться, не следил в отлучке за лондонским дном... Осмотрев место происшествия, я без труда обнаружил, что тело кантовали вполне профессионально — чуть ли не профессиональнее, чем полицейские труповозки — а это означало, что от него избавлялись в банде же... Дальше все было делом техники: мне оставалось только опросить нужных людей. Я бы справился гораздо быстрее, если бы не вынужден был прекратить отношения со многими контактами, — недовольно фыркнул он.

— И что оказалось в итоге?

— Боже, Джоан, это же очевидно! Ты вообще не следила за моей мыслью? — он недовольно скривился, но эффект был несколько подпорчен тем, что он одновременно поймал один из кубиков, который Шеннон уронила, и отдал его дочери в руки. — Серийный убийца, который вот уже две недели скрывается от лондонской полиции, напал на девушку Твига Кертиса, которая как раз соответствовала по всем признакам его жертвам. Она его прикончила заточкой, которую держала в сумочке, запаниковала, побежала к своему дружку. Тот тоже запаниковал, но дергаться с телом не стал — аллея задняя, время вечернее... Он рассудил, что трупа там могут долго не хватиться, а перетаскивать его у него возможности не было.

— И поэтому ты назвал медсестру Томас идиоткой? — дошло до Джоан. — Что она решила срезать дорогу через такое гиблое место?

— Да, приблизительно, — благосклонно кивнул Шерлок. — Так вот, Твиг метнулся к своему боссу, он на хорошем счету, вдвоем они  пошли к Бизону... На прохождение всех ступеней иерархии ушло часа три-четыре, но зато сразу после этого специальная трупная команда отправилась забирать тело маньяка... Разумеется, Твиг не знал, что он маньяк, иначе не стал бы просить босса об одолжении и влезать к нему в долги, — добавил Шерлок, словно бы поясняя. — Его любовнице ничего не грозило бы, это была самооборона. Разве за то, что у нее было с собой холодное оружие, но она могла соврать, что вытащила ее из кармана маньяка.

— Ага, — Джоан вздохнула, внезапно с потрясающей силы дежа-вю вспомнив второй день их знакомства и как Шерлок советовал ей избавиться от пороховых ожогов на руках. Воспоминание было настолько ярким, что она чуть было не выронила вилку.

Шерлок заметил это и посмотрел на нее в тревоге.

— Так что, ты Лестрейду сообщил? — спросила Джоан как бы между прочим.

— Лестрейду было куда интереснее узнать, кто и как прятал нашего серийного все эти недели, так что дело о пропавшем трупе он спустил на тормозах, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Сеть нелегальных криминальных мотелей ирландской мафии оказалась куда более выгодной добычей.

— Сеть нелегальных мотелей? — Джоан чуть было не поперхнулась. — И ты отправился расследовать это в одиночку?

— О, это была очень интересная задача, — произнес Шерлок нарочито легкомысленно. — Они маскировались под гостиницы для кошек и...

— Почему ты не позвал меня с собой? — Джоан чуть не закричала.

— Ты сама сказала, что материнские обязанности имеют приоритет, — Шерлок пожал плечами. Потом внезапно посмотрел на Джоан очень пронзительно, очень жестко: — Я так понимаю, ты по-прежнему хочешь мне ассистировать?

Джоан только кивнула.

— Даже там, где опасно?

— Разумеется, — у нее от злости пересохли губы, пришлось их облизать.

— Я не могу этого допустить, — холодно сказал Шерлок, поднялся и поставил свою очистившуюся тарелку в раковину.

— Шерлок, это!.. — в возмущении Джоан запнулась, не в силах подобрать слова.

Хотя, признаться честно, одновременно с возмущением, в ней вскипела куда более глубокая горечь: она знала, с первой секунды его возвращения знала, что из-за ребенка ей придется отказаться от расследований — она была матерью, она несла ответственностью. Но боже мой, как же не хотелось принимать это и как не хотелось принимать, что общество (и широко известный эгоизм Шерлока) практически полностью освобождает от этих последствий его: он-то мог скакать по крышам сколько угодно, когда она вынуждена была обеспечивать тыл.

Нельзя, нельзя растить ребенка и не жертвовать ничем из предыдущей жизни — но жертвовать тем, что связывало их с Шерлоком?.. Ей казалось это таким несправедливым, что на глаза начали наворачиваться недостойные злые слезы.

— Я думаю, мне самому придется отказываться от наиболее рискованных аспектов этих дел, — тем же холодным тоном произнес Шерлок. — По крайней мере, пока Шеннон не подрастет. Сейчас мы не можем рисковать даже больничным заключением. Впрочем, для меня это не станет особенной проблемой: мне всегда больше нравилась загадка, чем сама погоня. А вот твоя адреналиновая зависимость...

— Идиот, — сказала Джоан; губы ее против воли расползлись в улыбку, которую она почти даже не ощущала, настолько захлестнувшее ее облегчение (не было этого последнего предательства!) смыло все прочие чувства. — Тебя самого для адреналина вполне хватает. И для стресса. И вообще для всего.

Он как-то неуверенно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

 

***

 

То ли Шерлок старательно изображал идеального родителя, то ли в самом деле настолько соскучился: он сам предложил прогуляться вместе с Джоан и Шеннон в Риджентс-парке, где она старалась чаще бывать по выходным. Он нес девочку всю дорогу, а в парке, где они расположились прямо на траве, даже никого из прохожих не оскорбил. В смысле, в лицо не оскорбил. Он много чего рассказал Джоан о мимопроходящих, но это не считается, это она всегда любила.

Было так хорошо наблюдать за ним с Шеннон: Мэри была права, Шерлок говорил с дочерью совершенно всерьез, этим своим глубоким и немного мрачным тоном, глядя прямо в глаза; а девочка и рада была.

Там были другие дети, много их: бегали, носились, ругались с родителями, ели мороженое, залезали на вкопанные в землю конструкции — в общем, вели себя, как и положено детям, как Джоан и сама вела себя тридцатью годами раньше. И все, казалось, хорошо, лучше некуда, но она, глядя по сторонам, не могла стряхнуть с себя липкий страх — не тот, который заставлял ее руки не трястись, скорее такой, от которого в голове мутилось.

Потому что Шеннон тоже станет такой. Станет очень быстро, это ей говорили все: дети растут так, что моргнуть не успеваешь. Она будет носиться на велосипеде, рискуя перевернуться; залезать на верхушки деревьев, рискуя свалиться с тонких веток; она будет общаться со всякими неподходящими компаниями — а, если пойдет в отца, то черт знает, с чем еще она может экспериментировать и как вредить своему здоровью... Боже, на самом деле уже видно, что она пошла в отца (хотя, слава богу, не аутизмом: Шеннон громко плакала, капризничала и поддерживала контакт глаза в глаза, как всякий нормальный ребенок). И что Джоан собирается делать с этим, когда она хоть чуть-чуть подрастет?

— То, о чем ты волнуешься, — заметил Шерлок, как всегда, прочитав ее мысли, — легко предотвращается правильным воспитанием в раннем возрасте.

— О чем ты? — не поняла Джоан.

— В следующий раз, когда Шеннон потянется к закипающему чайнику, не запрещай ей, а дай потрогать, — посоветовал Шерлок. — Ожога она так не получит, но впредь будет поосторожней.

— И это помешает ей в будущем разбить голову на велосипеде? — скептически поинтересовалась Джоан.

— Нужное количество правильных стимулов в детстве помешает ей даже разбить голову, падая с крыши, — иронично заметил Шерлок. — Ты ведь об этом беспокоишься.

Джоан отвела взгляд и тут же вновь посмотрела на Шерлока.

— Я не намерен никуда уходить, — ответил тот с некоторой прохладцей. — Ты можешь отводить от меня взгляд время от времени.

«Зачем, когда ты самое прекрасное, что я тут вижу», — хотела сказать Джоан, но промолчала.

 

У дома их ждали репортеры. Видно, желтые газетенки уже пронюхали о возвращении Шерлока и о первом деле в Скотланд-Ярде; было их немного, штук, может, пять или шесть, но Джоан они показались настоящей толпой. Она чуть было не наорала на этих стервятников с перекошенным лицом — ни в коем случае нельзя так поступать с масс-медиа. Шерлок спас: придержал ее за локоть, умудрившись при этом как-то так развернуть Шеннон у себя на руках, чтобы ее лица ни в коем случае не было видно и вспышки бы ее не потревожили.

Они поднялись на крыльцо 221-го дома молча, без всяких «комментариев не будет», и Джоан потом даже не могла вспомнить, что там спрашивали эти люди. Наверняка большая часть вопросов вращалась вокруг их личной жизни (как она сама говорила Шерлоку по поводу блога, это всех интересует!) и по поводу того, чей ребенок. Вариантов масса: его, ее, их общий, они просто приглядывают из-за дела...

Джоан невесело засмеялась, опершись о раковину, протерла лицо. Шерлок переодевал Шеннон с прогулки, и это хорошо — боже, как это хорошо, что кто-то еще может сделать это кроме нее... Но нужно проверить: он точно знает, где ее домашние штанишки?.. А кроме того, мало ли, вдруг он не помыл руки перед тем, как с ней возиться, вдруг он... Она сколько тут уже умывается — приходит в себя — трясется от нервов — в ванной? Пять минут, десять?..

Стоило ей, однако, толкнуть дверь, как Джоан тотчас оказалась в объятьях Шерлока — он словно в засаде ждал. Прижал к себе крепко и уверенно, поцеловал в челюсть возле уха, в шею, оттянув воротник рубашки, прижимая к стене в коридоре...

— Ты что делаешь... — начала она, и тут же задохнулась, когда его губы коснулись кожи чуть выше правой ключицы; если слегка прикусить там, у нее всегда моментально подгибались колени.

Он ничего не ответил; горячие руки прижали ее еще теснее, и это было больше похоже не на соблазнение, а на атаку. Даже пах Шерлок как-то неуловимо хищно.

Она судорожно втянула воздух, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке, вытаскивают футболку из джинсов... Когда-то он бормотал: «Зачем ты носишь столько слоев?», и она отвечала что-то вроде «Зато я не ношу лифчик»; воспоминание заставило ее нервно засмеяться, но теперь она лифчик носила, и ему пришлось повозиться с незнакомой застежкой.

Запах его, и голос его, и дыхание его на изгибе уха... всего этого оказалось слишком много. Джоан почти потерялась в этом всем, дрожа, и еле поняла, как оказалась в спальне и на кровати. Шерлок бросил ее поперек покрывала, но не лег рядом — быстро стащил с нее джинсы и белье, атаковал поцелуями губы, шею, вытянул ее руки над головой, перехватив запястья...

— Шеннон... — она выгнулась, задыхаясь, навстречу его прикосновениям, когда его губы нашли ее грудь, но не коснулись соска, коснулись рядом. — Мы не можем просто...

— Отнес ее к миссис Хадсон и попросил приглядеть часок.

— Она опять будет ворчать, что не сиделка...

— Она ворчит только, чтобы мы — чтобы ты — не поняла, как сильно ей нравится возиться с ребенком. Совершенно бесполезная мера. А теперь молчи.

И Джоан замолчала, задохнувшись, потому что Шерлок с силой укусил ее в шею, потом начал покусывать мягче, осторожнее, посасывать захваченную зубами кожу. Она задохнулась, выгибаясь, потому что боже мой, как же ей нравились укусы в шею — но он вместо этого переключился на ухо, и это уже было просто щекотно, и невыносимо, и...

Его рука легла на грудь, пальцы сдавили сосок — может быть, даже слишком сильно, но Джоан почувствовала, как будто ее ударило слабым током. То есть по-настоящему ударило током: неподконтрольная дрожь, и потом легкая немота в теле. Она закусила губы и увидела, что Шерлок, наблюдающий за ее лицом, кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Знаешь что? Я собираюсь привязать тебя к кровати и ласкать минут сорок, — он вновь лизнул ее в шею, затем быстро укусил за нижнюю губу. — Обычно в таких случаях принято говорить «часами», но, по моему опыту, все самые интересные места становятся гиперчувствительными слишком быстро.

Джоан сглотнула.

— Это было да или нет? — он сильнее сжал одну руку на ее запястьях, а вторую положил на шею, слегка надавливая — недостаточно, чтобы придушить, но достаточно, чтобы она почувствовала.

— Это было «тогда не трать времени, придурок», — с трудом выдохнула Джоан, собравшись с мыслями.

— Ты сейчас возьмешь «придурка» назад, — спокойным тоном ответил Шерлок.

— Никогда.

И он перестал тратить время.

Он разложил ее на постели, привязав руки к спинке кровати черными эластичными лентами — Джоан помнила их еще по времени «до», они их пару раз даже использовали во время секса, но никогда в таком качестве. Он дразнил ее бесконечно, с почти клинической методичностью, целуя и посасывая шею (Джоан почти сразу перестала волноваться, какие там роскошные останутся засосы, потому что какой смысл?), прикусывая ключицы, играя языком с мочкой уха. Он спускался поцелуями ниже, проводил языком по внутренним сторонам рук, осторожно накрывал ладонями грудь, стараясь не коснуться сосков; обводил языком нежные ореолы, потом, кажется, наконец-то созрел для того, чтобы взять их ртом — но снова никаких зубов и языка, одни суховатые прикосновения губ. Слишком нежные, слишком легкие...

Джоан выгибала спину, стонала, и закусывала губы, а он как будто нарочно оставил вниманием соски, перешел к ногам, бедрам; целовал ее лодыжки, икры, внутреннюю сторону колен, слегка прикусывал плоть бедра...

Джоан знала, что он видит, как она распалена, как она истекает ради него, и вскидывала бедра, и вновь старалась не застонать, и наконец выдохнула — «пожалуйста...» А он только улыбнулся и проговорил низко, с силой:

— Сегодня по моим правилам, Джоан.

А затем добавил, приникнув долгим поцелуем к ее паху, как раз там, где нога переходит в туловище:

— Расслабься. Пока все идет отлично.

И как ни странно, она расслабилась. Все ушло куда-то: и память о ее горе, и тревоги, и усталость, и мысли о дочери, и сомнения, как-то они будут жить дальше, и даже — о господи! — мысли, что не забыть бы купить еще молока... Ничего этого не было больше, все стало чисто, ясно, и пусто, и Джоан парила одна в этой благословенной пустоте, вместе с Шерлоком, вместе с пеленой огня, которая обнимала их и пожирала, и ей хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать, то ли все вместе от силы этого удивительного чувства...

Тем временем Шерлок вернулся к ее груди, и тогда Джоан решила, что он уж точно собирается пытать ее: в дело пошли и зубы, и щипки, и она стонала, и бессознательно раздвигала ноги шире, вскидывала тело ему навстречу, потому что черт побери, и потому что это было больно, и это было прекрасно. Он, казалось, не обращал внимание, продолжал мучить ее соски, пока она не вытянулась в струнку на кровати, пока не стонала уже непрерывно, пока из глаз не потекли слезы. Тогда он сказал — «да», и опустил ладонь ей между ног. Джоан задохнулась от яркости, от первобытной силы этого прикосновения. Ей показалось, что она кончит прямо сейчас, но она не кончила — вот чудо из чудес, только выгнулась, напрягая руки в узлах.

— Шерлок... — пробормотала она почти сломленным голосом. — Давай. Я не могу больше... давай...

— Сейчас, — прошептал он, и она услышала торопливый шелест одежды. — Сейчас, Джоан.

А потом он приподнял ее бедра, с силой сжав руками ягодицы, и вошел, одним плавным и сильным движением, и это было так великолепно, так превосходно — она практически чувствовала его твердость внутри — что ей оставалось только выгнуться и... И да, похоже она таки кончила, но это было неважно, потому что, пока судороги сотрясали ее тело, он толчками входил в нее, раз за разом, а потом упал на нее тоже, весь дрожа: он все это время оставался возбужден, да и слишком долго они провели вдали друг от друга; то, что восставало из пепла между ними, было еще слишком новым, слишком ярким, чтобы позволить им по-настоящему долгую игру. Это выматывало, выпивало. Это было... лучше всего.

— Шерлок... — прошептала Джоан, потянув за свободный конец ленты; узел послушно распустился, и освободившейся рукой она обняла Шерлока, провела ладонью по влажной спине. — Господи, Шерлок...

Он промычал что-то неразборчивое, и она засмеялась — ей показалось, что она расслышала «Не вполне, но близко».


	9. Chapter 9

_Это же сказка, все кончилось хорошо и без лишних слов, но восемь из десяти хотят прочитать сначала..._

_Они говорят: что ты делаешь, разве это любовь?_

_Они говорят: ты с ума сошла, этого слишком мало_

**_Е. Перченкова_ **

 

Джоан Уотсон всегда была уверена, что дорога Шерлоку Холмсу. Одно время она с иронией причисляла себя к его привычкам: где-то между черепом, печеньями миссис Хадсон и никотиновыми пластырями. Шерлок, говорила она себе, в некотором роде без нее не может — он, будучи эгоистом, боготворит все свои привычки, а она одна из самых безвредных и даже полезных.

Пока Джоан могла сохранять между ними некоторую дистанцию и посмеиваться на этот счет, ее такое положение дел даже устраивало. Однако когда Джоан поняла глубину своей собственной привязанности, находить плюсы стало сложнее. Еще через некоторое время — после дела Гарридебов, после Баскервиля — Джоан заподозрила, что, вероятно, Шерлок чувствует к ней то же самое или почти то же самое, что она к нему. Подозрение превратилось в уверенность во время процесса Мориарти: никому, кроме Джоан, Шерлок не позволил видеть свою уязвимость.

Через два месяца Шерлок рухнул с крыши. Еще через полтора года вернулся, старательно (и оттого еще более неожиданно) демонстрируя задатки идеального мужа и отца. И Джоан не знала, что и думать. Точнее, знала, но она всячески старалась не называть их взаимную ситуацию любовью. Даже про себя. Даже мысленно.

Во-первых, слово казалось ей слишком затертым, замусоленным в книгах и газетах, растиражированным в фильмах, телесериалах и даже игровых приставках. Во-вторых, она не была уверена. Несмотря ни на что.

Какая тут может быть любовь? С одной стороны — подгузники, детское питание и походы в ясельную группу, куда Джоан из чувства долга записалась. С другой — погони за преступниками, неаппетитные фотографии трупов над камином и... нет, слава богу, трупов в холодильнике больше не было. То есть были, но в другом холодильнике, поменьше, который Шерлок установил наверху прямо в коридоре; теперь, чтобы пройти в верхнюю спальню (они решили, что позже там будет детская), приходилось неудобно мимо него протискиваться. Все обычно, буднично, рутинно.

Доказательство явилось неожиданно.

Майкрофт чуть ли не с самого возвращения Шерлока пытался всеми правдами и неправдами заставить их съездить к Агате на выходные. Джоан не хотелось никуда ехать; она отболталась усталостью на работе и попыталась послать Шерлока. Шерлок уперся всеми четырьмя лапами и практически зашипел — он так и не встречался с матерью с самого возвращения, что Джоан казалось диким. Но попытка его переупрямить кончилась тем, чем всегда кончаются попытки переупрямить Шерлока: сдалась уже Джоан и согласилась поехать с ним и Шеннон в следующие выходные.

Но в следующие выходные Шеннон заболела.

Ничего чрезмерно серьезного: обычная детская простуда, которой подвержены все в это время года. Она кашляла, чихала, плакала; на этом фоне продолжили резаться зубы — все это означало крайне неспокойные ночи.

...Означало бы.

К счастью, Шерлок с его диким ритмом сна практически взял ночи на себя, давая Джоан возможность выспаться. Со стороны, возможно, он казался холодноватым и излишне методичным: он не сюсюкал с Шеннон, не менял тона, разговаривая с ней, держа на руках, не прижимал к себе и вообще вел себя строго, не делая видимых скидок на возраст. Однако при этом исправно поил Шеннон теплым молоком, не давал ей выплевывать сироп от кашля, мазал десны специальной мазью и вообще вел себя образцово. Он даже отказался от какого-то дела! Пр0авда, справедливости ради нужно признать, что дело было не слишком интересным и даже не опасным (кража), но первые дней десять Шерлок не отказывался даже от самых мелких проблем, видимо, истосковавшись по любимой работе.

Однажды, кажется, на второй или на третий день болезни, проснувшись и выйдя в гостиную, Джоан обнаружила, что Шерлок сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к сиденью дивана, и что-то сосредоточенно читает с ноутбука, а Шеннон, намаявшись, спит на диванных подушках попой кверху — любимая поза.

Джоан зевнула, подошла и села с Шерлоком рядом, привалившись плечом к его плечу: почему-то со сна это показалось самым естественным. Глаза еще толком не открывались, но она видела, что Шеннон в порядке и что ей гораздо лучше, чем вечером.

— Великолепно, — сказала она, потершись щекой о рукав домашнего халата Шерлока. — Ты великолепен.

— Ты о чем? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — объяснила Джоан. — Знаешь, как я сходила с ума каждый раз, когда у Шен хоть живот болел? Хотя у всех младенцев болит живот, это нормально... Это как... это я не знаю, даже. Для тебя это, может быть, пустые сантименты и ты скажешь, что ты просто делал все  рационально, но...

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на нее.

Нет, не удивленно.

Джоан встретилась с ним взглядом и увидела в светло-серых глазах незнакомое выражение облегчения. Или ужаса. Или счастья. А может быть, ужасной внутренней боли. Это была какая-то очень сложная эмоция, она промелькнула буквально на мгновение, напугав уже Джоан — что она, собственно, знает об этом человеке, своем партнере и отце своего ребенка?..

— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок неожиданно хрипло.

— За что? — не поняла Джоан.

Мелькнула странная мысль: может, это не Шерлок? Может, его подменили где-нибудь на юге Франции?

— Вот именно, — он вновь уткнулся в ноутбук. — Чаю, пожалуйста. И тост с медом. Да, воду грей в кастрюльке.

— Ты опять завел в чайнике плесень? — то, что Джоан произнесла эти слова спокойно,  многое говорило о ходе жизни на Бейкер-стрит.

— Нет, разобрал его. Не беспокойся, сегодня куплю новый. Термапот.

— Зачем?

— Потому что они удобнее обычных чайников.

— Нет, я имею в виду, зачем разобрал? У тебя же вчера не было дела. Что-то ночью пришло на сайт?

— Да, — Шерлок кивнул. — А теперь, если ты прекратишь меня отвлекать, у меня будет шанс узнать ответ до завтрака.

Джоан хмыкнула и пошла греть воду в кастрюльке. Потому что это был Шерлок, и он был человечен. Он тоже сомневался в ее чувствах; он хотел быть ее партнером, воспитывать Шеннон, отчаянно боялся сделать что-то неправильно и нуждался в ее похвале и поддержке — только не мог, может быть, или не умел сказать об этом словами, которые не были бы позаимствованы из его обширного театрального репертуара .

Почему, почему Джоан так склонна все всегда переусложнять? Почему она, зная, что он не бездушная машина, все равно время от времени пытается увидеть его таковым?.. Насколько же темно в ее собственной душе?

«Мы справимся», — решила Джоан.

И внезапно поймала себя на мысли, что предвкушает визит к Агате: то-то Майкрофт и миссис Холмс удивятся, как Шерлок обращается с дочерью. Они его самого, кажется, до сих пор считают капризным ребенком.

 

***

Уже знакомый каменный дом на холме встретил их полуопавшими осенними рощами на живописных холмах и удивительной тишиной. В прохладном воздухе пахло дымом, имбирем и ванилью; из дома навстречу их взятому напрокат скромному шевроле выскочили только собаки.  К удивлению Джоан, обычно спокойный чау-чау сразу ткнулся Шерлоку в ноги, в пах и в живот, радостно обнюхивая и виляя хвостом; шпиц вел себя куда более сдержанно. Джоан решила, что он просто моложе, и потому Шерлока не помнит.

— А, миссис Кейт зашла к мамуле по старой памяти, — заметил Шерлок, ероша густую шерсть на холке пса.

Джоан не нужно было даже объяснять: миссис Кейт — наверняка какая-нибудь женщина из соседнего городка, которая, возможно, лет десять или двадцать (или пятьдесят) назад работала у миссис Холмс кухаркой. И Шерлок, конечно, унюхал фирменный запах имбирного печенья...

Что печенье фирменное и наверняка расхваленное на все графство,  чувствовалось, что называется, с первого вздоха. Джоан, которая с утра не успела позавтракать, почувствовала, как у нее рот наполняется слюной. Шеннон у нее в слинге, кажется, тоже принюхивалась, хоть и терла кулачком глаза.

— Твое любимое? — кивнула Джоан на дом, имея в виду выпечку.

— Не говори глупости, — Шерлок скривился. — Терпеть не могу сладкое.

— И поэтому у нас все время неожиданно кончаются шоколадные печенья?

— У тебя привычка ходить во сне.

— Нет у меня такой привычки.

— Ради бога, женщина! Отдай мне уже Шеннон, ты уродуешь свою спину.

— Вообще-то, эта штука сконструирована, чтобы разгрузить спину... — не согласилась Джоан.

Но Шеннон отдала — это была еще одна из «штучек» Шерлока. Джоан пока не смогла понять, то ли он и в самом деле считает, что Шеннон слишком тяжела для нее (ха!), то ли ему просто нравится держать дочь на руках. Скорее все-таки второе. Что бы Шерлок из себя сейчас ни изображал (Джоан философски готовила себя к тому моменту, когда его пыл поутихнет), он все-таки оставался в первую очередь эгоистом, мало заботящимся об удобствах других людей.

За исключением Шеннон, пожалуй: ее он пристроил у себя на руках поудобнее, придержав головку, хотя она в этом уже не нуждалась. Джоан подумала: а не жалеет ли Шерлок, что пропустил первые месяцы?.. Не видел ее с большим животом? Не купал Шеннон в первый раз?

Да нет, чепуха. Будь Шерлок на месте, она бы, скорее всего, вообще не стала бы рожать.

На Джоан словно холодным ветром подуло от этой мысли; она поглядела на сонную мордашку Шен (убаюкало в машине), посмотрела на дом, утопающий в побагровевшем и полуосыпавшемся плюще. Этого всего могло не быть? Правда?

Впрочем, пора было идти: они уже почти поднялись на крыльцо, и Агата спешила им навстречу, опираясь на трость.

— Пустяки, — сказала она, заметив встревоженный взгляд Джоан и нечитаемый — Шерлока. — На днях упала, потянула связки. Не стоит внимания.

Миссис Холмс выглядела ужасно старой, словно набрав десяток лет после прошлого визита Джоан. Кажется, мнимая смерть сына так ее не согнула, как его возвращение.

Шерлок и Агата замерли в дверях — не обойти, не протиснуться. Смотрели друг на друга фирменным «холмсовским» взглядом — как будто над головой у каждого написаны формулы, и они эти формулы должны решить за пять минут, иначе конец света. Джоан, правда, знала, что Агата не такой аналитик, как ее сыновья, и оттого от этого ледяного взора ей стало еще страшнее — кто знает, что там за этим фасадом?

Шерлок моргнул первым.

Агата протянула руку, погладила Шеннон, все еще сонно моргающую на руках у Шерлока, по щеке, и торопливо отвернулась.

— Пойдемте, — сказала она тем же дружелюбным и деловым тоном, который Джоан впервые услышала по телефону. — Чай уже заварился. Мне не терпится пообщаться с внучкой. Джоан, она еще у вас не заговорила?

— Нет, — Джоан мотнула головой, — нет пока.

— Ну, это ничего. Шерлок совсем поздно начал говорить, но когда начал — сразу целыми предложениями, не словами.

— Мама! — вдруг произнес Шерлок, и что-то странное, хрипловатое было в его голосе, чуть ли не обида. — Мама, я здесь. Не говори, как будто меня нет!

 

Дальше Джоан подумала, что лучше оставить их одних, и всячески постаралась это сделать, но не очень получилаось: Агата буквально вцепилась в Шеннон, а Шерлок, наоборот, не оступал от Джоан ни на шаг, как будто она была его щитом в этом сонном доме. Уже через полчаса этого перетаптывание (даже простая задача принести чай из кухни в гостиную оказалась слегка окрашена неловкостью), Джоан почти всерьез раздумывала, не вспылить ли и не запереть  ли попросту Шерлока с Агатой в одной комнате, угрожая им пистолетом, но тут приехали Майкрофт и Молли.

Рядом друг с другом они неожиданно выглядели настолько подходящей парой — несмотря на пятнадцать или сколько там лет разницы в возрасте — что Джоан даже испытала легкий когнитивный диссонанс. Майкрофт был для разнообразия не в костюме, а в рубашке-поло, джинсах, шерстяном жилете и пиджаке; Молли же для первого своего визита к миссис Холмс надела светло-коричневый костюм, тот самый, в каком она была на процессе Мориарти, только, кажется, сейчас он сидел на ней свободнее. Неужели Майкрофт и ее на свою диету перевел?

Шерстяная ткань совпадала по цвету с жилетом Майкрофта, а блузка Молли была ровно на тон светлее его бледно-зеленой рубашки. Явно усилиями Холмс-старшего: Джоан знала, насколько редко Молли ходит по магазинам, а эта блузка была у нее, как минимум, с весны. «Такое ощущение, что они женаты десять лет», — подумала Джоан со смесью иронии и изумления. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет, что шмотки Майкрофта наверняка раз в десять дороже. А может, впечатление возникало оттого, что лица были слегка похожи — у обоих в чертах чудилось нечто лисье.

Джоан и Шерлок по-прежнему смотрелись вместе как ворон и воробей — вроде первый слог похож, но птицы совсем разные, и непонятно, как еще одна другую не съела.

Было непохоже, что Майкрофт и Шерлок как-то успели выяснить отношения. Братья держались друг с другом насторожено; никаких обменов колкостей по поводу диеты и инфантильного поведения не последовало, что, по опыту Джоан, было плохим знаком.

Агата, казалось, этого не замечала. Она вслух и с нехарактерной для нее теплотой выразила радость, что оба ее мальчика собрались наконец под ее крышей. Шерлок при этих словах имел наглость кисло поморщится, Майкрофт никак не прокомментировал. После чего Агата таким же непривычно теплым, ласковым тоном попросила Джоан и Молли помочь ей на кухне — а сыновей заверила, что скотч они найдут в мини-баре, «на обычном месте, и лед — в холодильнике, Майкрофт, дорогой, предложи брату выпить».

— Он за рулем, мама, — ответил на это Майкрофт. — И я тоже.

— Вот как? — Агата, кажется, удивилась. — Ну, тогда мы с юными леди выпьем. Раз есть, кому за ребенком присмотреть. Боже, как я обожаю эмансипацию!

И она недрогнувшей рукой извлекла из бара бутыль скотча — неожиданно объемистую и едва початую. Джоан с содроганием вспомнила старые фильмы про летчиков и понадеялась, что Агата не потребует от них осушить бутыль до дна.

Молли смотрела на это все широко раскрытыми глазами. Джоан тоже мало что понимала: Агата вела себя как-то нетипично. Кроме того, и Майкрофт и Шерлок проводили мать откровенно испуганными взглядами.

Джоан догадалась, в чем дело, только когда они прошли на кухню и закрыли за собой дверь: Агата сразу сразу подобралась, выпрямилась, стала суше и строже.

— Милочка, вы из нас самая высокая, — обратилась она к Молли. — Подходящие стаканы в шкафу с надписью «Стеклянная посуда» на второй полке. Содовая в нижнем шкафчике с меткой «Напитки». Там же яблочный сидр, налейте его мне, пожалуйста, в такой же стакан.

— Вы его не простили, — догадалась Джоан, когда они втроем (и бутылка) оказались на кухне и Агата осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь. — Вы на него сердитесь.

— На них обоих сержусь, — поправила Агата. — Майкрофт знал, что Шерлок жив, уже несколько месяцев, и ничего мне не сказал. Вы, Джоан, живете в Лондоне, за вами могли следить, но здесь в глуши, даже если бы я вздумала бурно радоваться, — Агата усмехнулась, — это вряд ли бы кто-то заметил.

— А скотч?..

— После смерти их отца я выпивала. Довольно серьезно. Боюсь, Шерлок унаследовал свои слабость к... веществам от меня. Одна из причин проблем с сердцем.

Во время этого обмена репликами Молли молча, опустив глаза, достала стаканы, сидр, содовую и разлила всем напитки. Для Джоан она разбавлять не стала, просто плеснула на два пальца; себе разбавила. Джоан потянулась было к холодильнику за льдом, но Молли ее опередила, и очень хорошо: здесь стоял какой-то новомодный агрегат с диспенсером, Джоан не умела им пользоваться.

Агата глотнула сидра и поморщилась:

— В этом году неудачно вышло.

— Вы давите сидр?

— Не я, полковник Гастингс, тут неподалеку живет. Раздает плоды своего труда соседям. Скажите, Молли, так значит, вы работаете патологоанатом?

— Да, — кивнула Молли. — Я, что называется, люблю людей.

Агата рассмеялась.

— Хотите сказать, даже таких, как мой старший сын? Очень надеюсь, что он не во всех отношениях, как ваши пациенты.

Джоан сначала не поверила своим ушам — а когда поверила, изо всех попыталась сохранить невозмутимость.

Но Молли и бровью не повела:

— Только в тех, которые мне нравятся, мэм.

И вот тут Джоан чуть не поперхнулась скотчем.

Агата улыбнулась кривоватой холмсовской улыбкой.

— Зови меня Агатой, милочка.

 

Разговор тек если и без особых успехов, то и без неловкости. Джоан и Молли по очереди рассказывали медицинские байки, Агата слушала, время от времени вставляя реплику-другую; на просьбу рассказать что-нибудь самой она благосклонным тоном ответила «как-нибудь в другой раз».

От скотча Джоан уже слегка расслабилась и почти забыла о том, что она же намеревалась Молли что-нибудь сломать. Она даже не сразу сообразила, отчего, когда Агата вышла посмотреть «как там мальчики», Молли сразу вцепилась ей в рукав и быстро произнесла:

— Джоан, прости меня, пожалуйста! Я очень хотела тебе рассказать, правда хотела, мне было так тяжело, но я...

— Молли... — начала Джоан, не зная, что скажет дальше, но тут из гостиной донесся грохот, треск и приглушенный вскрик.

Инстинкты Джоан сработали вперед рассудка. «Там же Шеннон!» — мелькнуло у нее в голове молнией, и она рванула по коридору, который вдруг показался ей невероятно длинным.

Шеннон, правда, оказалась в порядке. Она даже не плакала, просто сидела на диване и заинтересованно глазела на разворачивающееся перед ней действо. Ее примеру следовала и Агата, замершая в противоположном углу комнаты со стаканом сидра в руке.

А посмотреть было на что.

Журнальный столик, на котором в первый визит Джоан стояла вазочка с печеньем, лежал в обломках: нет, столешницу пополам не раздробили, но сорвали с ножек — видно, когда на столик свалился Майкрофт спиной вперед. Шерлок сидел на брате верхом и душил его с перекошенной от ярости физиономией; Майкрофт пытался размахнуться и ударить в ответ, но получалось неубедительно. Кабинетный работник, что сделаешь. Да и лежа на полу не так-то просто замахнуться: гравитация мешает.

— Шерлок! — крикнула Джоан. — Ты убьешь его!

— И прекрасно! — прохрипел Шерлок, но тут в гостиную вбежала Молли.

Шерлок то ли отвлекся на нее, то ли ее появление неожиданно придало Майкрофту сил (возможно, он не хотел выглядеть слабаком), и он умудрился перекатиться, поменяв их положение. Шерлоку тут же стало трудно удерживать захват на горле, и братья покатились по полу, буквально снеся со своего пути легкое кресло. Агата аккуратно отступила с их пути, явно не собираясь останавливать сыновей.

— Боже! — Молли прикрыла рот рукой.

— Забери Шеннон! — крикнула ей Джоан.

— Нет необходимости... — начал было Шерлок, но тут Майкрофт двинул ему в челюсть, и он замолчал, сосредоточившись на драке.

Молли кивнула — к счастью, ей всего-то и надо было, что сделать пару шагов к дивану, перегнуться через спинку и схватить девочку — и выбежала вместе с ребенком в коридор. Мужчины не обратили на хлопок двери никакого внимания, отвешивая друг другу тумаки.

Тогда Джоан выхватила браунинг и выстрелила вверх.

У всех присутствующих заложило уши; с потолка посыпалась штукатурка и жалобно зазвенела, но уцелела, хрустальная люстра.

            — Вы взяли незаконный пистолет к нашей матери? — с отвращением проговорил Майкрофт, поднимаясь с пола (сейчас он был сверху) и отряхивая светлый свитер.

            — Это же ваша мать, — резонно возразила Джоан, ставя браунинг на предохранитель и убирая обратно за пояс. — Без обид, Агата.

— Что ты, это комплимент, — покачала Агата головой. — Кстати, Майкрофт, давно мог бы уже оформить девочке разрешение. И достать нормальную кобуру, а то ведь так холодит поясницу.

— И тогда у меня совсем не будет на нее управы? — Майкрофт кисло приподнял бровь. — Впрочем, если ты так хочешь, мама...

— Какая тебе еще управа нужна на Джоан? — прорычал Шерлок, вставая. — Если ты еще раз посмеешь сунуть свой жирный нос...

— Хватит! — резко, ненормально высоким для себя голосом произнесла Джоан. — Мы уезжаем.

— Вы остаетесь, — в тон ей жестко ответила Агата. — Мы с девочками — со всеми девочками! — сейчас возьмем корзину для пикников и пойдем гулять. А вы останетесь здесь. И не смейте выходить из дома, пока не разберетесь между собой. Ясно вам?

           

Они переместились на свежий воздух, благо, погода позволяла, и растянули покрывало на траве под хорошо знакомым Джоан ясенем. Бутерброды в корзине для пикников, собранной, наверное, на десятерых, оказались выше всяческих похвал; Шеннон очень обрадовалась молоку с медом в бутылочке, любимому лакомству. Сидела на одеяльце и глазела на все вокруг.

Обсуждали, разумеется, в основном ее — после того как Молли сделала неловкую попытку выяснить у Агаты, всегда ли братья так ведут себя между собой (она-то не присутствовала при ежемесячных визитах Майкрофта на Бейкер-стит) и получила сухой ответ: «Раньше было хуже».

К счастью, успехов Шенно хватало: она уже умела стоять, очень активно ползала, осмысленно играла с кубиками, что-то из них строила. Говорить, правда, даже не пыталась, и это немного тревожило Джоан, но врачи заверили ее, что с этой стороны все нормально, все дети начинают говорить в разное время и по-разному.

Разговор как-то незаметно с Шеннон перенесся на детей вообще; Агата довольно скупо поделилась парой историй из детства сыновей, а потом спросила таким тоном, словно это логично вытекало из всего предыдущего разговора:

— Молли, дорогая, вы ведь с Майкрофтом не собираетесь сочетаться браком?

— Н-нет, — пробормотала Молли, мгновенно залившись краской до самых ушей.

— Сейчас или совсем? — продолжала Агата невозмутимо; Джоан уже не в первый раз подумала, что Шерлок все-таки большую часть своей бесцеремонности унаследовал именно от нее. — Майкрофт не мог не поднять этот вопрос. Он всегда... очень скрупулезен в подобных вещах.

— Он поднимал, и мы решили... я решила, что нет, — твердо ответила Молли, явно собравшись с духом. — Совсем. Во всяком случае, — поправилась она, — пока он работает. Видите ли, я работаю патологоанатомом, ну, вы знаете, и... — Молли запнулась, явно не зная, как вежливо объяснить причину отказа матери отвергнутого жениха, и быстро закончила невпопад: — И в гольф я не играю!

— Ну, вообще-то жены, — Агата выделила это слово голосом, — обычно играют в теннис, а не в гольф, но в целом вы правы, — она вздохнула, показав тем самым понимание вопроса. — Я тоже никогда не вписывалась. К счастью, Альберт и не интересовался политикой, а поэтому моего присутствия на официальных мероприятиях не требовалось... Майкрофт пошел в деда, старик очень его любил. А вот Шерлок, боюсь, в меня, — теперь уже Джоан пришлось ерзать под взглядом Агаты. — Не слишком ли с моей стороны рассчитывать, что хотя бы вы, Джоан, сжалитесь над моим младшим сыном и сочетаетесь с ним законным браком? В его возрасте как-то уже неприлично быть неприкаянным.

— Я бы не назвала его неприкаянным, — пробормотала Джоан. — И в любом случае, он не предлагал.

— Он, по всей видимости, теряется в сомнениях, как вы это воспримете, — покачала Агата головой. — Уже в наше время я была не слишком счастлива необходимостью подчиняться диктату брачных уз. А сейчас, когда у женщин есть выбор...

— То есть он что, ждет, чтобы я сама ему сделала предложение? — усмехнулась Джоан.

— Это только современно, — Агата пожала худощавыми плечами и отправила в рот очередной миниатюрный бутерброд.

— И Шерлок вообще трусит, когда дело заходит о... ну, о чувствах, — подала голос Молли.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь! — Джоан подняла руки. — Женский заговор. Вы решили во что бы то ни стало меня женить!

— Джоан, но вы тоже женщина, — с иронией проговорила миссис Холмс.

— И правда, — Джоан потерла лоб и усмехнулась.

— Хотя вы с Шерлоком и правда иногда напоминаете гейскую пару... — вдруг сказала Молли.

Джоан молча уставилась на Молли: от кого-кого, а от нее она такого не ожидала. Тоже мне, подруга, называется!

— Я имею в виду, вы так ходите друг вокруг друга, — быстро начала объяснять Молли. — Принюхиваетесь. Как два самца на территории.

— Или как волки, дорогая, — поправила Молли миссис Холмс. — Альфа-самец и альфа-самка. Волчья пара. Они себя тоже так ведут. Не надо судить всех по себе.

Молли покраснела — на этот раз не так чтобы очаровательно смущенно, а прямо-таки свекольно-густо.

— Извини, Джоан, я не имела в виду... Ты очень здорово выглядишь, и вообще...

— Нет, я понимаю, — сухо заметила Джоан и откинулась на спину, легла на траву. — Не волнуйся, Молли. Уж я-то прекрасно знаю, как это неловко — внезапно сказать глупость.

Молли закусила губу и замолчала, а Джоан опять вспомнила, что ведь до сих пор ее толком не простила.

После неловкости разговор возобновился, но прежней непринужденности все не было, Шеннон начала тереть глаза и в конце концов Джоан сказала, что пойдет уложит ее поспать.

— Там же, где в прошлый раз, милочка, — кивнула Агата.

 

В доме все было тихо: никакого погрома. Можно было предположить, что братья Холмс либо благополучно убили друг друга, либо сидят себе в гостиной, сверлят друг друга взглядами, пытаясь общаться телепатически. Но в гостиной их не было, трупов тоже, и Джоан пошла наверх, в ту спальню, которую в прошый раз Агата отвела для дневного сна Шеннон.

В коридоре на втором этаже Джоан услышала приглушенные голоса.

Сначала она, конечно, положила Шеннон спать, а потом заметила, что одна из дверей полуоткрыта. Оттуда и слышалась речь.

Приблизившись, Джоан вспомнила, что это кабинет миссис Холмс — Агата показывала его ей во время второго, кажется, визита. Там над столом висели модели самолетиков разных времен, а стоявший на столе глобус был весь исписан непонятными значками — ну прямо пещера сокровищ для ребенка. Впрочем, Шерлок и Майкрофт ведь росли не здесь...

Услышанный ею низкий голос Джоан сперва приняла за шерлоков, а потом с удивлением узнала Майкрофта — надо же! Оказывается, когда он не цедил манерно слова, он мог звучать вполне похоже. Официальная правильность сменилась правильностью иной, почти сценической, но у Джоан почему-то ни на секунды ни возникло сомнения, что он не позирует.

— Что ты понимаешь, мальчишка, — говорил Майкрофт с незнакомой прежде Джоан страстностью, — как ты можешь это понять? — он ускорил темп, словно торопясь сказать. — В какой бы грязи мне ни пришлось вываляться, какую бы маску на себя ни напялить, какими бы марионетками ни вертеть, она всегда принимает меня, исцеляет боль, если хочешь... Я в самом деле не знаю, что можно сказать о твоем сердце, когда у твоей — глаза убийцы.

— Неудивительно, что ты так считаешь: ведь ты видишь ее глаза, только когда она смотрит на тебя, — холодно, немного лениво ответил Шерлок; если судить по интонациям, братья и впрямь словно бы поменялись местами.

Джоан, стараясь не дышать, осторожно отошла в сторону и на цыпочках спустилась вниз. Этот разговор явно для ее ушей не предназначался.

 

Получасом позже Молли и миссис Холмс подтянулись в дом, Шерлок и Майкрофт спустились. Говорили они друг с другом почти без подкалываний (то есть не больше обычного) и с кулаками не бросались; от обоих слегка пахло бренди.

Обед прошел мирно и даже слишком мирно; после него Шерлок и Джоан собрались уезжать, Майкрофт же и Молли оставались на ночь.

Когда Шерлок понес Шеннон в машину, миссис Холмс вдруг отозвала Джоан в сторону и, пользуясь тем, что они были одинаково невысокого роста, прошептала ей на ухо:

— Я не просто так заговорила о браке. У Шерлока в кармане бархатная коробочка для колец. Судя по легким потертостям, он ее носит не один месяц. Купил в Цюрихе, я даже знаю, у какого ювелира. Очевидно, сразу после возвращения счел жест слишком театральным, а потом...

— А потом все завертелось, да, — Джоан потерла лоб, чувствуя, что такими темпами скоро заработает на нем постоянную мозоль.

 

            Когда они вернулись домой, на Бейкер-стрит, Шеннон все никак не могла угомониться: устала за день, слишком много впечатлений, слишком много свежего воздуха... Они играли с ней сколько могли; Джоан ходила с дочерью по комнате, укачивая ее и придумывая бесконечные стишки — что-то насчет того, что у Шеннон голубые глазки, и розовые щечки, и маленький носик, и прочее. В конце концов Шерлок прервал ее и заявил, что если уж она читает ребенку стихи, то пусть уж выбирает хорошие, а портить дочери художественный вкус он не позволит.

Джоан вспылила, сунула хныкающую девочку ему в руки, а сама ушла наверх, в свою бывшую комнату, которую они разгребли и начали готовить к превращению в детскую. Там по-прежнему стоял старый шкаф, где все еще хранились кое-какие вещи Джоан — например, ее старая форма и медали. Там она минуты две простояла перед шкафом, задумавшись, а потом послала все к черту. И так уже ясно.

Она спустилась вниз полчаса спустя. И услышала, как Шерлок, разгуливая с Шеннон по комнате, декламирует «Улисса».

Стоя в дверях, Джоан слушала, как его низкий, ровный, но полный сдержанной, невысказанной грусти голос читает о тоске по неизведанному и о подвиге, достойном богов, и как Шеннон внимательно смотрит на отца голубыми глазенками, словно впитывая каждое слово.

К концу поэмы Шеннон явно начала клевать носом и Шерлок, продолжая ровно говорить, отнес ее в их спальню, положил в кроватку. Вернувшись в гостиную, он закончил финальные строки уже на пороге, чеканно, сухо и оттого лишь более значительно:

 

Но мы есть мы. Закал сердец бесстрашных,

Ослабленных и временем и роком,

Но сильных неослабленною волей

Искать, найти, дерзать, не уступать.*

 

— Ты намекаешь, что мы уже состарились? — спросила Джоан с легкой иронией, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет, — Шерлок отвел взгляд. — Скорее, пытаюсь объяснить, что я считаю главным... — он помедлил. — Я очень рад, что ты решила дальше помогать мне.

— Боюсь, пока Шеннон не подрастет, я не очень много могу, — пожала плечами Джоан. — Ухаживать за ребенком мы можем и по очереди, но вот расследовать преступления — это все-таки твое.

— Разумеется, но твоя помощь и раньше была исключительно для моего удобства, а не для фактического результата, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Твоя главная функция — меня выслушивать, а это ты делаешь прекрасно даже по телефону.

— Да, и еще работаю ничего не знающей аудиторией, — кивнула Джоан. В ее голосе, правда, не было настоящей обиды, это чувство она уже пережила.

Между ними повисла пауза.

— Я очень жалел, что не могу позвонить тебе, — сказал Шерлок, глядя прямо на нее. — Когда работал под прикрытием. И не только потому, что это ускорило бы ход размышлений. Мне... в самом деле жаль, что пришлось прибегнуть к этому варианту. Резервный план. Я хотел закончить все иначе.

То ли свет так падал, то ли бренди повлияло, то ли Майкрофт удачно ударил его по голове, но только Джоан показалось, что он на самом деле говорит то, что думает. Не притворяется, не играет, чтобы получить ее прощение. Он в самом деле...

Впрочем, ее сердце было готово растаять и раньше, когда он читал Шеннон стихи. Стоило огромных трудов этого не показать.

— Шшш, — Джоан в два шага подошла к нему, прижала палец к губам. — Великий Шерлок Холмс не оправдывается.

— Но объясняет, — он осторожно накрыл ее руку своей, слегка отвел кисть от губ, поцеловал кончики пальцев. — Джоан, я хочу, чтобы ты знала. Но у меня нет слов. Теннисон не подходит. И Шекспир тем более. Это точно не моя сфера. Совсем не моя.

Теперь на его лице Джоан увидела выражение контролируемой паники — отголосок каких-то подобных чувств, очень слабый, она помнила по их первому разговору на подобную тему, в ресторане Анджело.

— Вот, — Джоан вытащила из кармана джинсов предмет, завернутый в бумагу. — Я думаю, это поможет.

Шерлок развернул; нахмурился.

— Откуда это у тебя? — поинтересовался он. — Оно не закончено.

На ладони у него лежал тот самый листок с нотами, где сверху стояли инициалы Джоан. Поверх листка свернулась ее цепочка с опознавательными жетонами.

— Это ведь ты написал?  — спросила она.

— Ммм, не совсем. Начало тут компиляция из Мендельсона, с вариациями. А над продолжением еще надо поработать. Ты нашла его в моих бумагах?

— Почти, — Джоан очень хотелось, чтобы он ей сыграл, но она не стала просить. Может, позже.

Теперь Шерлок задумчиво рассматривал цепочку с жетонами.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты их доставала, — заметил он.

— Я... — Джоан почувствовала, что краснеет. — Знаешь, у многих военных принято дарить такие штуки девушкам. Ну, или парням. Новые диски выдают, например, когда звание меняют, так что свободная пара всегда есть. А еще близкие друзья, или там любовники, ими меняются, хотя это запрещено. Как-то принято, что ли. Но я так никогда не делала. Не знаю, как-то мне казалось слишком...

— Я в курсе об этом обычае, да, — Шерлок кивнул, положил лист бумаги на стол, надел цепочку через голову и заправил диски под рубашку. — У меня было одно дело, когда из-за него перепутали трупы. Действительно, несколько сентиментально, но, учитывая мой образ жизни, может служить практическим целям. Думаю, с капитаном Джоан Хелен Уотсон меня никто не спутает, но идентифицировать через тебя будет достаточно просто, — увидев ее лицо, Шерлок торопливо добавил. — Разумеется, вероятность, что это и в самом деле понадобится, достаточно мала.

— Твоя мать сказала, у тебя кое-что выпало из кармана, когда вы с Майкрофтом дрались, — Джоан решила, что в данном случае честность — лучшая политика. — Бархатная коробочка. Она считает, что там кольцо.

Шерлок вновь переменился в лице — Джоан давно не наблюдала такую игру эмоций.

— Моя семья обожает совать нос в не в свое дело, — жестко произнес он. — Джоан, я...

Джоан ждала.

— Там кольцо, — кивнул он наконец. — Но я... не имел в виду делать тебе предложение. Я... я уже говорил, что это не мое... О, проклятье! — он обернулся прочь, взъерошил волосы на висках. — Нет, не так!

Он достал из кармана пиджака коробочку и протянул ей.

— Я давно думал об этом, — сказал он быстро. — Придумал надпись. Хотел, чтобы оно было у тебя. Хотел, чтобы ты носила его, как обручальное. Но если ты не хочешь идти за меня замуж, я пойму. Я бы, знаешь, сам не слишком хотел выйти за меня замуж, будь я женщиной, даже такой, как ты... — Джоан не поняла, что должно было означать последнее словосочетание — комплимент? — Но Джоан, я хочу, чтобы мы сменили свидетельство о рождении Шеннон. Я хочу, чтобы мы вписали туда меня. Хочу считаться отцом. Хочу... чтобы у нас не возникало вопроса о деньгах или о других подобных глупостях. И, если замуж ты не пойдешь, хотя бы носи в бумажнике карточку с «ближайшим родственником».

Они оба синхронно усмехнулись, одновременно вспомнив забавный случай, когда Шерлока не пустили к Джоан в больницу — медсестра подумала, что это он ее избил. Шерлок, помнится, дошел до руководителя отделением и заставил его звонить в Скотланд-Ярд.

Что самое интересное, добившись желаемого, он провел в палате Джоан ровно пол-минуты: спросил «Ты в порядке?», получил в ответ кивок и вышел прочь.

— Разумеется, я намереваюсь... — продолжил Шерлок.

Джоан медленно кивнула и подняла руку.

— Помолчи секунду, ладно?

Он, на удивление, замолчал.

Она открыла коробочку.

На темно-синем бархате лежало кольцо, довольно тонкое, белого золота. Без камня; больше похоже на свадебное, чем на обручальное, с насечкой — сложнейший геометрический узор из черточек и колец, Джоан даже толком не поняла, что это такое. Впрочем, зная Шерлока — наверное, схема атомного строения какого-нибудь элемента. Или еще что-нибудь в этом духе.

Повертев кольцо в руках, она заглянула внутрь. Изнутри по ободу тянулась гравировка: Si vis pacem para bellum.

— Ну надо же, — сказала она, немедленно подумав об Улиссе и об описании вечных странствий. — Это ты обо мне или о себе?

— Ты вечная война, Джоан, — Шерлок раздраженно дернул плечом. — И вечный мир. Я не знаю, как сказать. Это все не слова. Это даже не музыка.

— Ты тоже, — Джоан качнулась к нему (отчасти нарочно, отчасти потому, что у нее, кажется, упало давление — перед глазами все поплыло), положила ладонь ему на щеку, ощутив кончиками пальцев легчайшую, невидимую глазу щетину. — Не слова и не музыка.

— Ты будешь его носить? — спросил он таким тоном, как будто имел в виду совсем другое.

— Конечно, — она кивнула. — И да, наверное, пожениться будет легче, чем возиться со всякими бумажками.

Шерлок, кажется, немного расслабился.

— Чисто с практической точки зрения? — он приподнял одну бровь. — Мне нравится.

— Чисто с практической, — она кивнула.

Потом Шерлок все-таки сыграл ей незаконченную пьесу. Но позже. Через час или два.

 

* А. Теннисон в переводе К. Бальмонта (прочесть полностью можно, например, тут - [http](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[://](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[az](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[.](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[lib](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[.](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[ru](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[/](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[t](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[/](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[tennison](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[_](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[a](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[/](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[text](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[_0030.](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)[shtml](http://az.lib.ru/t/tennison_a/text_0030.shtml)). Заглавие фанфика взято из другого перевода этого же стихотворения, авторства И. Манделя — вот здесь, допустим: [http](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[://](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[www](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[.](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[chgk](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[.](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[info](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[/~](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[ilyamandel](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[/](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[poems](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[/](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[Ulysses](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[.](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)[html](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html)). Плюс это еще не очень даже сильно упрятанный поклон двум другим моим горячо любимым произведениям, которые никак не связаны ни с «Шерлоком» BBC, ни с данным текстом, но в каждом из которых была одна похожая тема. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи, использованные в эпиграфах:  
> Wolfox - http://wolfox.livejournal.com/  
> lee) - http://allve.diary.ru/  
> Екатерина Перченкова - http://lib.rus.ec/a/66236  
> Анонимный автор, увы, останется анонимным, потому что стихи были мне процитированы и цитировавший тоже не знал, чьи они. Если вдруг кто знает, пожалуйста, помашите ручкой!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выражает глубочайшую благодарность Ms. Ada, которая накурила меня этой вещью и придумала несколько весьма прочуствованных сцен, и robin puck, который подключился на последней трети текста, когда у меня почти не осталось энтузиазма, и внес несколько ценных замечаний.


End file.
